


just a thot

by konohasthot



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Breeding Kink, Cheating Naruto, Cigarettes, Classroom Sex, Clone Sex, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Creampie, DILF NARUTO, Dabi Has Genital Piercings (My Hero Academia), Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fear of Death, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Sex, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Infidelity, Instant Orgasm, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Lust Inducing Quirk (My Hero Academia), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Quirk Kink (My Hero Academia), Quirk Play (My Hero Academia), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Shadow clone sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spitroasting, Stuck in a wall, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wall Sex, Yandere, dilf naruto uzumaki, ghoul heat, handjobs, inappropriate shadow clone usage, maid outfits, reader is fucked up, time stopping, tsukishima akiteru is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohasthot/pseuds/konohasthot
Summary: various anime characters/readers as well as character/characters!tags are updated to all chapters
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Bakugo Katsuki/Reader, Bakugo Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Dabi/Reader, Dabi/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader, Kaneki Ken/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Nishio Nishiki/Reader, Reigen Arataka/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader, tsukishima kei/reader/tsukishima akiteru
Comments: 52
Kudos: 658





	1. authors note

hiiii everyone um here’s a general before reading:

these are various (anime) oneshots, but requests are welcomed! please drop your nastiest headcanons/requests and ideas or just interact!!! majority of these are female reader but im trying to branch out but writing from a female pov is easier for me (since i am a girl... but ive never had sex soooooo all my knowledge is literally from here HAH). im also not opposed to actual character/character ships, but this is character/reader based so those probably won't be common if at all

things like noncon (they're always 16 and up) or other concerning tags are always tagged first in the notes bc i know thats not everyones thing! also general content warnings before each chapter too, just so you know what ur getting into

i apologize beforehand for any errors you may come across while reading, majority of these are a couple years old and copied from my wattpad drafts LMAO, i type/edit all of these on my phone because everything looks so weird on the computer LOL and i rarely ever reread because im too embarrassed and lazy

lowercase is intended!

have fun and thank u for all the kudos holy shit


	2. detention (aizawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content: student (female) reader, noncon, class sex, so noncon he keeps your quirk erased the whole time
> 
> (updated/edited 12/31 didn’t like the original story as i reread it so i changed it to something worse even though it doesn’t make sense anymore lol)

"what?!"

"i tell you every day, don't use your quirk in class, don't use your quirk on bakugo, don't rile UP bakugo..." aizawa sighed, writing up a detention slip. "and frankly, i'm tired of it. you need to be disciplined." he said sternly. what a pain in the ass.

///

"bye, y/n! call us when you get homeee!" mina called as she shut the classroom door. you dropped your faked smile, looking at aizawa with an annoyed expression.

"sensei-"

"up to the board, come on," he said, holding a marker. you only sigh in defeat, getting up and walking over. to your surprise, aizawa dropped the piece of chalk when you finally reached the board.

you curled your lip slightly, looking up at him.

"well? pick it up," he said. you leaned over with a groan and picked it up. "now, write on the board as much as you can, 'i will not use my quirk in class'. go on."

you start to write, aizawa leaning against his podium. why was he doing this old-fashioned punishment? kinda lame.

"you know, those shorts under your skirt aren't allowed. it's against uniform."

"you waited almost half the year to tell me this?" you raised an eyebrow. to someone else, talking to your teacher like this would be considered rude, but it’s not like you were trying to be a teachers pet, especially to aizawa.

"take them off. this is detention, it's better if you don't break any more rules." you narrowed your eyes. something was off today.

"you're gonna tell me my shirt is buttoned up to high next? or my skirt is too low?" you muttered quietly, turning to go back to your desk, halted by the sudden grab of your arm.

"i didn't tell you to leave your spot," he said sternly. you gulped, pulling away your arm.

placing down the marker, you booked your fingers into the waistband of the shorts that were under your skirt, pulling them down and quickly standing back up. kicking them off, looking for the marker again. you caught sight of it on the floor, widening your eyes.

"ah, aizawa sensei..." you mumble, glancing over at him for a split second. he watched you silently as you leaned over. your face became hot as you heard him shuffle. your body jolted when you felt his fingers brush right along the end of your skirt, lightly lifting it up.

"have you caught on? you’re smart, aren’t you? now keep on writing." he said lowly, and you brought a shaky hand to the board, continuing your sentence. his fingers continued to play at the edge of your skirt, shivering every time the pads of his fingers brushed against the skin of your thighs.

"you even wear underwear that looks like shorts too, huh? how boyish." he sighed. your breath hitched, grip on the marker slipping, drawing a long line down the board.

"ah-"

"don't worry..." he muttered, raising his hand. he placed a thumb on your lip, instinctively parting your lips open. you turned your head away from your teacher in shame, cheeks burning as your pink tongue darted out and licked his thumb.

he hummed, a small smile on his face. he wiped away the line. before you could say anything else, he moved behind you, placing his hands on your waist.

"a-aizawa sensei..." you finally managed to choke out, looking over your shoulder.

"continue writing, i'm not gonna say it again," he growled in your ear. with a shaky breath, you started to write.

i won't use my quirk in class. i won't use my quirk in class. i won't use my quirk in class.

_my quirk!_

his hands snaked up further, cupping your covered chest. you grit your teeth, clenching a fist by your side. you slid your free hand up your thigh, pushing it against aizawa with full intent to activate your quirk.

time seemed to stop along with your breathing, stomach dropping as his grip tightened against your uniform.

"do you think i'm that dumb?" he chuckled lowly. aizawa had erased your quirk. he then scooped up your wrists with one hand, slamming your head into the whiteboard with the other.

"using your quirk against me, when that's the reason you're in trouble?" tears welled in your eyes, whimpering as his fingers tugged your hair.

"or, do you do it on purpose? to get a rise out of me...?" he whispered directly into your ear. he shook his head, clicking his tongue. "and here i thought you had a thing for bakugo, or was i mistaken?" you clenched your eyes closed, feeling his finger trail up the back of your thigh. he was beyond mistaken- did he think you liked _him?_

his bandages wrapped around your wrists, and he let your head go. you gasped as he pulled you back up straight, cracking open one of your eyes. he dragged you down the small step, next to the desks. bakugo's desk.

"aizawa-sensei, please-!" you cried out as he bent you right over bakugo’s desk. you could still see the small marks of where bakugo tapped his pencil, erased doodles on his desk. it was still pretty warm since he was asleep half the class.

"...if you try and use your quirk again, the punishment will be more severe," aizawa said, the restraints going loose. he pulled you up by your shoulder, turning your body towards him.

"sit on his desk, legs on either side... understand?" he said too casually, your body shaking in pure fear. he pulled back bakugo's chair, taking a seat and spreading his knees out. you crawled on top of your classmates desk, holding your skirt down in front of you.

"take off your jacket," aizawa ordered, folding his hands on his lap. watching you unbutton your jacket and slide it off. it dropped behind you, the metal buttons clanging against the desk.

shirt. but not all the way, not yet.

you left it open, chest peeking out. his eyebrows raised. you felt sick. this was sick, so why were you complying so easily?

skirt. slowly.

you braced yourself on the desk, trying to balance as you brought your knees up, sliding your skirt down your hips and to your ankles. your eyes followed him as he got up from his seat, pressing your exposed thighs together to try and cover up.

"ah, a-aizawa...sensei..." you gasped, feeling his fingers ghosting over your exposed stomach. he undid the last couple buttons of your shirt, pushing aside the fabric. you bit the inside of my lip, screwing your eyes shut as his finger slid over the space between your breasts.

you choked as his hand suddenly wrapped around your neck, fingers tapping the skin. you cried out, clawing at his wrist. he sighed, gripping a little tighter.

“please don’t hurt me,” your voice barely squeezed out of your constricted throat. he looked you up and down, smirking.

“i’ve been waiting a long time to do this.”

///

you gripped onto your teachers strong, firm arm as he fingered you harder, hand in your panties. it was humiliating, you went to a school where they teach you how to be a strong hero, and here you were, at your teachers mercy and unable to do anything.

"you don’t have to hold back your voice,” he watched your pained face closely, how you bit your lip as hard as you could, tears streaking your cheeks. he inserted another thick finger, grinning at your reaction.

"aizawa, p-please..." you pleaded.

"please what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"s-stop... ah-“

“there it is,” he hummed, pressing against something inside you that made your eyes roll back and hips stutter. you were beyond embarrassed and full of shame, you shouldn’t feel good. how could you in this situation?

yet a moan ripped through your throat, hands clutching at the black jumpsuit aizawa always wore. you swore he was a good guy, he was just really lazy and didn’t always say what he meant but he was your teacher, of course he was a good guy.

“i-i-“ you didn’t know what you were doing, but something was happening. something was going to happen soon-your toes curled tight and your body was moving on its own- all because of aizawa’s assault on your body. a teachers assault on his student- his 16 year old student.

it was like a release of pressure in your stomach, legs shaking over the desk you were on top of. you couldn’t hold back the long _”fuckkk”_ that dragged from your lips, cursing in front of a teacher for the first time.

“...first time cumming?” the mans voice suddenly registered in your brain, he asked you a question you didn’t know the answer to. you almost forgot you were naked (except for the school shirt barely on your shoulders) in front of your teacher.

he pushed you back on the desk, ripping your plain panties off and placed your calves on his broad shoulders. the man in front of you, between your legs, a grown ass man with a scruffy beard and bags under his eyes. he would’ve been attractive to you if it wasn’t for the fact he was gonna fucking rape you.

“w-wait, don’t, you can’t!” you creased your eyebrows, your basic motor skills finally coming back to full function. you pressed your hand against his solid stomach, the faint feeling of firm abs against your fingertips. you sobbed as he pushed you back down and lined himself up with your entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock against your folds.

“i will.” he growled into your ear, pressing his heavy body against yours as he only thrusted halfway in. he groaned, placing a kiss behind your ear. he was quick to cover your mouth, muffling the scream that erupted. he shushed you, kissing your neck and inching his way inside your stomach. 

“such a tight fucking cunt,” he hissed, running his other hand up and down your side. his thumb rested on top of your stomach, pushing down at your belly button. “i can feel it right here.” he marveled, clamping down harder on your mouth.

he was splitting you in half, a pain that was incomparable to anything you’ve ever experienced. you’d rather a thousand blows from bakugos explosions, even a touch from shigaraki. at least those would kill you, this wasn’t enough to kill you.

you bit down on aizawa’s palm as he pulled out, then snapped his hips back into you. he groaned deeply again, rolling his eyes back slightly. his eyes were closed, his quirk effect was gone; along with all the energy in your body to muster up your own power. 

he grabbed your leg, fucking into you faster now that he knew that you couldn’t fight back. slapping and squelching, gross noises filled your ears as he drilled into your pussy. he made marks down your chest and stomach, the force of his thrusts nearly knocking you off the desk. you gripped at the sides for stability, but even you strength to do that was weakening.

aizawa brought your legs together, folding you in half. the new angle brought his cock impossibly deeper, tip prodding at your cervix for every violent thrust. the pain didn’t stop like he promised at the beginning, it wasn’t starting to feel good like he promised. 

“oh fuck,” he pushed your knees all the way back until they were nearly beside your ears, sweaty forehead against yours. he dipped three fingers into your mouth, a choked sob escaping from your throat, his fingers pushing down your tongue and making you gag. “i’m gonna cum-“

that word again, was he gonna do what you did earlier?

your eyes shot wide open, stinging from the stretch of your eyelids. deep inside your stomach felt heavy and hot, like something thick was poured inside you and dripped against your walls. aizawa stood up, even his panting for breath was low and deep. aizawa pulled out of you, and the heaviness leaked out from your messy pussy. he pushed an open hand gently against your lower stomach, the cum gushing out of you steadily. your body writhed at the feeling, hoarse voice crying out.

“stop, stop, n-no more...” you wish you could scream again, he was completely off you. aizawa brushed the hair away from your face, a lazy smile stretched across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for bad abrupt ending but literally anything better than what this used to be


	3. not inside! (aizawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NONCON!!! mind control, overstim/multiple orgasms, u have a jelly quirk, uh idk implied crush towards aizawa or something why not

"aizawa-sensei?" your eyebrows raised in concern, seeing your teacher standing still in an alleyway, another guy in a mask in front of him.

the man tilted his head, aizawa turning around with a fearful look.

"oh. is this your student, _sensei_?" the man chuckled and mocked your voice, breath hitching as you realized that this was a villain.

there was a small mist pooling around your feet, body suddenly tired. you started to walk into the alleyway, feet betraying your mind.

"stop... it... leave her out of this." aizawa said through gritted teeth, his fingers clenching into fists.

the villain let out a chuckle, shoving his hands in his pockets. he said something under his breath, and aizawa widened his eyes. the villain turned on his heel, walking towards you. your eyelids felt heavy.

"stop, stop!" aizawa shouted out, his own movements slowing.

"oh, sensei. how nice." the man cackled. "look at that, he's putting himself through pain to try and save you."

"...pain?" you muttered, increasingly confused at the situation at hand.

"yep, every moment he resists my control, his body aches in pain."

"a-aizawa-sensei, don't hurt yourself. i can take the pain!" you smiled lazily, referring to your quirk. being able to jelly your body came in handy, especially because you couldn’t feel pain when you activated it.

"y/n... thats..." your teacher furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes tightly, looking away from you as his body jerked forward again.

"aw, what a cute name, y/n-chan! hey, you think he's a good teacher? is he good to you?" the villain leaned down to your level.

"yes... he teaches well... i learn a lot..." you yawned, words slurred. aizawa was slowly, step by step, shuffling closer to you.

"ah, that's good. good teachers are always a good thing to have." mr. villain nodded, tilting his head. "well, sensei, don't get caught. the order wears off in an hour or so." he waved and walked away, leaving you, aizawa, and the mist alone.

you suddenly took off your uniform jacket, turning on around completely without your control.

"aizawa...sensei?" your voice shook in fear, dropping to the floor on your knees, placing your jacket on the ground neatly. you used your jacket for protection against the dirty ground, placing your head in your arms.

"y/n...y/n... i'm so sorry, i'm sorry." aizawa choked out, his hands shaking at his belt. you widened your eyes in realization, teeth grinding against eachother as your hips raised up into the air. the mans quirk, it was some kind of control. you thought it was just some sleep gas, maybe enough to kill you. but this seemed way worse.

aizawa got to his knees, face twisted in discomfort and pain, like he was about to cry.

"aizawa-sensei, please-" you begged uselessly, feeling your hands sliding down your own skirt. "w-what is going on? no!" you were ready to cry, closing your eyes tightly. maybe this was apart of the quirk, it was a nightmare, you were asleep.

aizawa placed his hands on your hips, throwing you back to reality. you weren’t stupid. you jellied your lower body.

"w-will this stop-"

"no!" you sobbed, clenching your fists tighter as your knees buckled. aizawa let out a noise of disgust, tip prodding at your gummy core.

you bit my lower lip, turning your head away from aizawa in shame.

"i-i... i'm- im sorry- im sorry..." aizawa whispered in horror, hot tears running down your cheeks as you bit on your arm. did _this_ kind of pain really not qualify enough for you to not feel it?

you felt something- and it almost felt good. you didn't want it. you didn't want it, not like this, not with your fucking teacher.

you sprawled our further on the ground, letting out an embarrassing moan as your body forced you to take it. aizawa choked on whatever words he was saying, grabbing your wrist, you hadn’t realized you were reaching back to push him away.

he rested your arm in the small of your back, and you caught a glimpse of his expression. eyes still screwed shut, sweat rolling down his face like bullets. he still looked in pain, was he still resisting? he was doing a shit job.

your lips started moving on their own, into a smile.

"it's okay, aizawa-sensei. please, thrust into me as hard as you can!” it was your voice that said that, your cute little giggle at the end.

he stared at you for a second, eyes squinted.

"w-what...-" you shook your head, words slurring out of your mouth as he ducked his head and started to actually thrust faster. he grabbed your other arm, letting out a shaky breath.

it was a moment of weakness, he forgot to resist against the control. it wad selfish, but you wished he could've bared it more. he was able to withhold shigaraki that one time, what was different about now?

selfish? in this situation? the only thing selfish would be to...

unbeknownst to you a blush crept on your face, twisting your wrists around.

"stop, aizawa sensei!!" you screamed, seeing his face contort into pure mortification. his grip tightened, his hips railing into your cunt harder.

"stop, it hurts! please- aizawa-sensei!"

he leaned over your back, breathing heavily into your neck. with his hips wildly thrusting into you, he probably couldn't realize you were pushing back in time to match his brutal pace.

"i'm sorry, believe me. it's-it's not me, i'm sorry..." he repeated like a mantra through his teeth, hearing them chattering. you moaned wantonly, feeling him reaching deeper into your guts.

your arm twisted back slightly to hold aizawa’s hand, but he only pushed your hands down to the ground. your body convulsed, his fingers gripping around your digits.

"i-i..."

he didn't say sorry this time, you could only assume he was going to say something else.

"aizawa-sensei, please no! not inside, not inside!" you wailed, face becoming even hotter. your pussy tightened up, spasms shocking through your body as he rested his sweaty forehead on the back of your neck and unloaded himself.

50 minutes left. if this really lasted an hour.

///

you arched your back off the floor as aizawa held you by your much smaller waist. his eyes looked like they were fighting to tear away from my form, he was still trying to resist. there was no point now, you've already been twisted into a second position.

your eyes into your head, body sprawled across the ground. your uniform shirt was unbuttoned and discarded to the side, body weak. aizawa sure had lots of stamina to be able just to continue.

"a-ai... sen-senshai!" words came out in gibberish. you let out a sharp cry as aizawa thrusted upwards instead of straight through you. he let out a groan, thumbs pressing into your jelly hips. he did it again, you could see the bulge it made from here.

spit dribbled down your chin, collecting behind your ears. just another half an hour. 30 minutes, maybe even 25 if you had lost track. you worried about your quirk holding out.

///

you lost track. bouncing roughly up and down aizawa's thick cock, hands on his shoulders as he drove you up and down. you were too weak to do anything, even under the mind control. aizawa seemed bored and spent as well.

you bit your lip, your last bits of energy used to slowly raise your hands to cup your bra-clad chest, leaning forward into his face. he slightly raised his head, blinking slowly.

"hnnn- ahhn- ah- mmmhaa!" you gasped every time you fell down on to his lap, voice raspy. "how...has no one... seen us yet? why haven't...i... been saved?" you panted, pressing your forehead on his. his eyes were glossed over, face tired. his hips bucked up into you, shaking. you threw my head back, letting out another embarrassing mewl. 

“gonna-“ he sighed, wrapping his arms all the way around your waist. you went limp in his embrace, time was up. time was up!. 

aizawa gasped as if he hadn’t been able to breathe, pulling out of you as gently as possible. his cock slid out with a small pop, the heaviness in your stomach easing. your knees were bruised and scratched up, whole body numb. aizawa got up stiffly, carrying you in his arms still as he got up.

"i'm so sorry... y/n... should i take you to the hospital?" aizawa muttered, sleepily.

"s-sensei..."

"you're still able to call me that even after what happened... fuck." he rubbed his eye with his hand, taking a deep breath. no amount of apologizes could fix what happened.

"it's okay aizawa-sensei, we were under mind control." your voice and body shook as you reached out to hold his hand. you needed to find any excuse to try and justify what just happened. "you don't have to take me to the hospital, just home. the jelly negates the damage."

"w-will you... get, you know..." he slowly slid his fingers down his face, peeking through the gaps.

your eye twitched. "i don't know..."

"please, please tell me you're joking." he looked like he was gonna throw up.

you gulped, laughing weakly. "just kidding, aizawa-sensei. t-the jelly also negates any form of liquid or such that enters it." bad timing for a joke.

"i hope so... i can get you something, if you want." 

this felt all too surreal.

"just get the villain who did this."

"okay." he nodded, carrying you like a princess out the alleyway. “w-would you rather be on my back?”

“no... it’s fine.” you hummed. you felt exhausted, but you still wanted to be in aizawa’s arms a little longer. he didn’t ask you for your address, so you liked to think he felt the same.


	4. desk breaking (reigen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no real tw, just very rough desk sex. also dirty talking and a lil bit of degrading 
> 
> also u work for him idk maybe as a receptionist or something

"mmm, mashter..." you whispered as you held the base of reigen's dick, bobbing your head up and down the length.

he tilted his head back, narrowing his eyes as he hissed through his teeth. 

"fuck, that sounds good coming from your pretty little mouth." he sighed out, placing a hand on your head. you smiled proudly, kissing the tip of his cock. you were under reigen’s desk, making him abandon his current scam- work- to focus on you. 

he chuckled, then scrunched his face tight and closed one eye. 

"shit, you're really good..." you peered up at your boss, stilling for a moment with his cock puffing out your cheeks. "i might have to give you a raise..." he hummed, caressing your cheek with a thumb. you slowly took his dick out your mouth, letting go with an obscene pop, stroking it lazily.

"all it took was sucking your dick?" you grinned, pressing your face against his thigh. the spit that coated his length made slick noises against your fist, tip beading already.

"well, maybe a bit more..." reigen tapped his chin in thought.

"hmm..." you ran your fingers over the tip again, his hips stuttered and large hands gripping the armrests of his chair. you raised your eyebrows at his reaction, biting your bottom lip. 

"you gonna cum soon?"

"heh...not that quick, what do you- ohh...fffffuck..." he panted, gripping his arm rests tighter and bucking his hips as you once more rolled your fingers. you knew his sensitive spots, practically memorized in your brain.

"if i didn't know any better, it seems like you're some lust demon that my psychic senses-"

"don’t be weird, i just like sucking your dick." you rolled your eyes, tightening your grip around his length, working your hand motions quicker. you kissed it again.

"is that so? why’s that?” he pet your head.

"i like being under your desk, serving you,” you deepened the eye contact between you two, licking your lips. “the possibility of mob, or even a client walking in at any moment. and this cheap desk doesn't even cover me, so they could easily see me."

he stared down at you, pupil blown out.

"but even if someone came in, i’d still lovingly serve my master-"

he suddenly let out a loud groan, throwing his head back and holding your head still. you gasped in surprise, his cum shooting across your face, dangerously close to your eye. his hips bucked stiffly as he rode out his orgasm, the final few drops landing on your exposed chest.

“aww, it got on my new blazer.” you whined, scooping some up on your fingertip and suckling.

///

the next week, reigen called you in on your one day off. you were upset, but still came to his _business_ nonetheless. when you entered, your boss was sitting with his feet up on the desk. when he noticed your arrival, he immediately adjusted his position and opened his arms out for a hug.

you tried to bite back the smile on your lips, greeting him with a warm hug. “so, what did you need me for?”

"you notice anything? here- sit on my lap." reigen rolled his chair back with a push of his feet, patting his thighs. your face was hot as you gladly sat on his lap, placing your folded hands delicately on the desk.

"a new desk i see. bet it took all your life savings." you joked, his hands enveloping your much smaller ones.

"yeah, but don't you see what kind of desk it is?" he kissed the back of your neck.

you raised an eyebrow in confusion, blinking.

"...a wooden one?"

"no, baby," your stomach fluttered the nickname, his deep voice rumbling in your ear. "it's closed off, meaning you can't see my legs underneath it, meaning..."

a grin slowly formed on your face. he rolled back a bit once more. your thighs shifted, pressing together to try and repress the heat pooling in between your legs.

"good. so, wanna test it out?" you could feel his boner pressing against your ass, fingertips drawing circles on the inside of your thigh.

you got up wordlessly, reigen making a noise of confusion. you hiked up your skirt and leaned against the desk. 

"fuck me." you muttered, face hot and smushed against the table. you weren’t one to initiate things, so this was quite embarrassing.

he didn't get up- only rolled closer on his chair and ran his hands down the back of your thighs. "your underwear is real sexy." he chuckled.

"reigen... come on..." you whimpered, squirming and wriggling your hips.

"you took your precious time last time- i'll take mine." his hands cupped at the flesh of your ass that peeled from your prettiest panties, squeezing a few times.

"but you said yourself you wanted to fuck me! this is your chance!" you whined, placing your hands on the wooden top to push yourself up. reigen stood up, pushing you back down by your shoulders, running his hands down your back.

"hey!" you gasped, legs flailing around to kick him for pushing you so roughly. he leaned into your ear, grabbing your wrists and pushing them against your lower back.

"i'm gonna fuck you good, don't worry. you should just sit there and let me do what i fucking want, yeah?"

"reigen..." before you could even finish your sentence, he pushed your face deeper into the desk.

"reigen-sama!" he corrected your with a firm smack to your ass, taking off his tie. "you have to be patient for your master if you want his cock." he hummed as if he was proud of himself, but you hated when he talked in third person.

"mmm... psychic dick, huh?" you wiggled your fingers as he tied your wrists together with the tie that was just around his collar.

he laughed sarcastically, sitting back down. he went silent, the only sound that came from him was a soft hum as he ran a finger down the fabric of your underwear.

"you’re so wet." he pressed his first knuckle against your covered core, dragging down to your clit.

"i love when my great reigen-sama takes control." you smirked, knowing just what to say to get reigen really going. he didn't say anything for a while, just the soft touches of his fingers, barely grazing your bare skin.

"...you know, you're making me painfully hard. i'm really trying to hold back." he grumbled low within his throat, and you grinned happily. 

"you could always just fuck me to relieve yourself!" you sang, trying to get some more friction from his gentle touches. 

"i want to improve my teasing skills." he sang mockingly back, referring to how you love to tease him. he pressed his thumbs against my skin, pulling up your underwear. 

"hey!"

"shhh..." he whispered, placing a kiss on your thigh. "just be quiet. really, you never know who'll walk in!" he laughed. you grit your teeth as he kissed closer and closer, he was right. it was still office hours and the middle of the day. in one (sudden) swift motion, he pulled your underwear down to your ankles. you felt his breath against you, digging your fingers into your palm. 

"hah, reigen...sama..." you moaned softly. his hands held your waist as he leaned down to your level once more, turning your head by the jaw to kiss you. his tongue licked at your lips and tongue, sucking your bottom lip between his teeth, messy and sloppy.

you gasped for air as he parted, a wild smirk on his face. your knees buckled, mind already hazy from his kiss.

"reigen-sama..." you whined with need, trying to grind against his erection.

"you're gonna have to beg better than that!" he chuckled as he grabbed your hips, flipping you on your back. your hands dig into the small of your back uncomfortably, you really didn’t want to be in the position for long.

you groaned as he settled in between your thighs, on his knees in front of you. your hands dug further into your skin, arching your back and raising your hips to get some relief. reigen held you still.

"don't start squirming so much." he warned.

"reigennnnnn!" you cried out, tears brimming your eyes as his lips wrapped around your clit. "fuck!"

"you feel good, baby girl?" he hummed, sending faint vibrations through your pussy. your teeth clenched teeth harder when he started using more tongue, working your clit in small, quick circles before sucking on it loudly.

you nearly screamed, lifting up your legs higher, toes curling. you looked down and found him staring right back, sparing a quick wink. your mouth was agape, eyebrows knitted as your blush spread to your ears. that’s why he flipped you around- he wanted to watch your expressions as he ate you out, dirty bastard. reigen suddenly reached up, putting his fingers in your open mouth. you instinctively sucked on them, spit trailing down between his fingers. he lapped at your cunt eagerly, you bit down gently on his fingers when you started to feel your release nearing-

"what are you doing?!" you panted, trying to catch your breath as he completely stopped, leaving a quick kiss to your clit as he got up and stretched. you watched with keen eyes as he unbuckled his belt, dropping it in the seat behind him.

"you wanted to get fucked, right? gotta prepare you first." he mumbled like it was obvious, adjusting your position a bit. you sighed as he slowly inserted a finger into you finally. "you want me to fuck you, but you're this tight?"

he curled his finger, making the muscles in your stomach tighten. you furrowed your eyebrows, wiping the spit that dribbled on your chin off on your chest. you looked dead into his eyes, arms aching.

"stop teasing me, you fake fucking psychic scammer bitch." you spat, and he looked nothing short of completely floored.

///

reigen grunted like an animal as he thrusted into your cunt, sobbing due to the immense pleasure. your head was thrown back, moans and silent screams ripping through your throat. reigen grabbed your face roughly, pulling your head back.

"you wanted it so bad, look at me while i'm fucking you. am i a fake now?" he curled his lip, slamming his hips harder against you.

"reigen-sa-"

"master. just like before." he dug his blunt nails into your sides, nipping at your neck.

"master..." you cried, and he started to pick speed- immediately. he leaned in, pulling you into another bruising kiss, licking your face. "master, master, master!" you sobbed, repeating it like a mantra.

his cock kissed your cervix with every rough thrust, reaching behind you to grab hold of the desk, knocking over any remaining items that were left on the table. he moved down to your tits, biting around the soft bounds and placing his marks. he rolled one nipple with his free hand, swirling around his spit.

"how do you like that, you fucking slut? huh?" he pushed your legs towards your body, driving his cock deeper into your greedy pussy. you were being split in half by your boss- master’s big cock.

"fuck!" you choked out another sob. "so _fucking_ good, master! faster, please, faster!" you grabbed at one of his arms, clawing at his skin. they were still tied together by your wrists, retied by reigen himself after you were complaining to much about the pain. but now you didn’t care- you needed to feel more of him.

he grabbed the tie, wrapping it around his hand tightly, yanking you forward.

"i should've put this around your fucking throat so i could shut you the fuck up." he huffed, slamming the hand on the desk, pulling your wrists towards him. anywhere he pulled, your arms would follow.

your eyes twitched in excitement, imagining just what he could do. you were drinking in this new aggressive reigen- and loving every second of it. "shut me up master, come on, choke me until i can't breathe!"

"no time," his hand slipped slightly from the sweat on his hands, going to grip at the edge of the desk above your head, again bringing your hands up with his movement.

"you have all the time, you fucking bastard!" you couldn’t even process your slip up before he dropped his only free hand to quickly yank your hair back, your wet eyes rolling back into your skull with a lewd moan sounding from deep in your throat. 

your legs spread further, thighs shaking as he continued to fuck into your messy cunt. 

"look at the time," he yanked your hair again to make sure you saw clock on the wall. your head was nearly dangling off the desk, if it wasn’t for his fist holding you still. your vision blurred with each snap of his hips, unable to focus on the numbers or any coherent thought properly. all you could think about was how his cock was reaching the deepest parts of your guts, how you wanted him to fill you up even more.

“n-nine... 9:30?” your arms were quickly pulled down, reigen’s fingers rubbing quick circles to your clit, an annoyed look in his eyes. your fingers could only grab at his wrist desperately, arms squeezing your tits together and limiting their jiggling.

“are you fucked out already?” he chuckled, tongue swiping across his teeth. every thrust sent you a bit further off the desk, but you weren’t worried about falling. “almost 3:30.”

“s-so what- oh my fucking god!” you screamed suddenly, the overwhelming strength of another orgasm ripping through your body. he continued talking, something about a client coming in soon and worrying about mobs after school activities. but you didn’t give a single fuck, hyper focused on his thick cock railing into you and the buzz shocking through the bundle of nerves between his fingers. your walls tightened around your master, gripping him hard and not letting go.

reigen bit into your neck, clutching you close to his sweaty body, toned stomach and strong arms crushing you. his moans came out broken as he spilled his cum deep inside, heat filling your stomach.

you both panted for air, bodies still pressed against eachother, rising and falling in time like you were one. he pulled out as slowly as he could, untying your wrists and wiping his forehead with his tie.

he held you gently by the waist, slapping your thigh lightly.

“c-come on, we have to go get cleaned up- ah shit it’s coming out on the desk!” he groaned, pulling yourself up weakly to see what was happening. cum oozed out of your twitching hole, onto the desk just as he said.

your legs felt wobbly and you didn’t even dare attempt to stand yet, and reigen could tell. he sighed, picking you up wordlessly. your legs wrapped around him, sighing into his shoulder, thoroughly pleased.

“i guess i did a real number on you huh...” he sighed, a bit sadly. you pouted, appreciating the sentiment.

“nothing i can’t take, master.”

“i’m talking about the desk, look,” he swung you around for a better look. there was scratches and stains all over. even the sweat marks where your boobs rubbed against the surface and of course the giant glob of cum that came out of you.

“wow. good to see you’re so worried about your desk.” you mumbled, digging your teeth into his shoulder ever so lightly. he slapped your ass as he hiked you up to hold your weak body better, you audibly winced.

“like i don’t care about my lovely little secretary.” he flashed his signature smirk, kissing you on the forehead affectionately. “if you call me master more often, i’ll let you get free massages for a week!”

“i should be getting them everyday how often i have to do sexual favors for you!” you barked, slapping his back as he carried you to the bathroom.

you shut your eyes as he sat you on a chair next to the tub, starting up the water. his muscles flexed as he reached over for the good body washes and such, making you smile. he would be a very loving and good partner. using the remaining strength in your leg, you kicked reigen over and into the tub, laughing as he started to scramble to get out like a cat who had been dropped into water.


	5. bathroom quickie (bakugo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> senpai kink (brief lol) bathroom sex, up against the wall. also last one with jelly quirk i SWEAR
> 
> also bakugo loves you a lot.
> 
> (trying out third person, sorry if it’s weird)

"ah, baku-san-" you gasped, feeling his warm hands traveling up under your uniform shirt.

"mmm... you're cold." he mumbled against your neck, licking a stripe across the skin of your throat.

"warm me up then?" you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked his head up. he tilted his head to the side, leaning in and pressing his lips against yours, pushing you further into the wall.

///

as you were against the wall, held up by your thighs in his burning hands, he sucked a dark mark into your neck. it was too visible.

"ah, baku-san!"

"katsuki."

"huh?"

"we're already fucking, call me katsuki."

you narrowed your eyes, grinning. you could play like this.

"okay, katsuki-senpai." you raised your eyebrows slightly, humming. he narrowed his eyes, licking his lips.

"...what?"

"katsuki-senpai." you added a little innocence to your voice, licking your lips too. tilting your chin up as his thumb brushed against your neck, he hummed. rutting his hips against your thigh, finger pushing your underwear aside.

"hmm... that's hot." he chuckled, kissing your cheek. down to your lips, licking against your neck again, nibbling on the meeting of your neck and shoulder. you didn’t think you’d be able to hold him or yourself back any longer.

///

he thrusted into you after preparing you for what felt like too long, holding one leg nearly up over his shoulder, you held onto a nearby sink for support.

"hah, fuck... so good..." he said through his teeth, but it could be better.

"k-katsuki-senpai, i want to show you my quirk..." you gasped, and he looked down at you. he then rolled them back slightly, his breath hitching and pace faltering briefly.

"god- fuck... what did you-"

"look, katsuki." you giggled, lifting up your skirt. his eyes widened and he gulped at the sight, my lower half- hips to inner thighs- were completely jelly.

"fuckkkkahhh... can i...?" he groaned, he didn’t move at all. even though it probably felt so good, he wasn’t sure what it did to you.

nodding quickly, he started to move again. he gripped onto his hold on the back of your knee harder, other hand running up your sides.

"holy fuck, this feels... fucking amazing..." he choked out, and you grinned, face and ears burning. he looked so good like this, you felt...good.

"ah, i-i'm glad... i'm happy i made you feel good, katsuki-senpai." you moaned softly, dropping your head as he thrusted deeper. you would have to extend the jelly at this point. he continued a quick pace, his fingers grasping your jaw and picking your head up.

you looked into his eyes with hooded ones, fighting to keep them open to see him. parting your lips slightly, he leaned in immediately, kissing hard and rough. along with you, he moaned into the kiss, one of his hands snaking up your waist, cupping around one of your boobs. his thumb rubbed your nipple in gentle circles. your eyes rolled back just slightly as you parted, a trail of spit following on our lips as your eyes fluttered shut.

the hand on your chest trailed up to your neck, squeezing. you couldn’t even gasp, only gulping as you reached up to hold his wrist with a loving look on your face. a shaky grin formed on those lips and he shook his head, chuckling.

"i fucking love you." his pace quickened, his hand dropping back down to hold your hip, pressing his thumbs into your skin. the sound of skin hitting jelly was a new sound- even more lewd than usual. your head lolled to the side, pants and moans coming out higher pitched each time. the blonde covered your mouth, closing your eyes lightly as he grunted in your ear about being quiet.

one of your shoes started to slip off your feet, bakugo noticing after a while.

"shit," his pace slowed down and you whined at the loss of pleasure. "your legs hurt, don’t they? why didn't you tell me?"

you shook your head, biting your lip. "i-it's nothing, keep- ah!" he lifted your other leg up, all while he was still inside. the new position slowly pushed him deeper if possible, you swore he was actually in your guts by now.

"fuck, katsuki!" your eyes blew right open as he slowly started picking his pace up again, biting your finger, looking down at him now. “i-i’m not too heavy for you or-"

"don't start with that bullshit," he growled, placing his head on your chest, forehead digging into your collarbones. "if i couldn't even lift my girlfriend to fuck her, what kind of hero would i be?"

you grinned, blushing hard again. he chuckled, continuing to fuck you ruthlessly against the school bathroom wall. your shirt, unbuttoned all the way now, fell to the floor as he drove you up and down on his dick. he peppered kisses all across your torso as you ran your fingers through anything you could- his hair, across his muscles, scratching down his back-

“i love you- fuck-fucking so much.” you managed to get out, holding onto the back of his neck as you tried to match his thrusts from your height and position.

“don’t even try,” he slammed you back down. “you can ride me another time, i’ll do everything right now, babe.” he chuckled deeply, biting playfully at your skin.


	6. the back seats (bakugo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi-public (at a movie theater) no actual sex lol
> 
> y’all are nasty

a class trip to the movie theaters, just to get a break from the outstanding work we've been doing and how much we've progressed.

"aizawa-sensei, please don't tell me there's assigned seating here too?" you asked from the back of the bus. he shook his head. everyone cheered, finally the school trusts them to not put those silly assigned charts or gender separation. 

"however, if i catch someone acting up i will promptly move your seat elsewhere." everyone groaned, aizawa going back to scrolling on his phone.

"jeez, what a buzzkill! it's only gonna be us in there anyway." mina groaned, crossing her arms. you and the girls agreed, and some of the boys, instantly sparking into an argument.

///

class 1-a walked in the theaters, instantly surrounded by fans and media. questions about the class taking a break were thrown around, as if everyone needed to be out working everyday. everyone is still a teenager after all!

"y/n-chan, you're looking as good as ever!" some girls, and some guys said from their spots. you spotted a clearly older guy sporting a sign above his head that had your hero name and some photos.

"ew, what a creep." you curled your lip, catching up with the girls.

///

the class finally got inside the theater the school rented out, the pre-ads had already started. you were scrolling through your phone, like everyone else, until it suddenly went off and the notification noise blaring through the theater. a hand fell on your shoulder, it was aizawa.

you sighed in defeat, head down as you stomped your way to the back, seeing bakugo slumped in his seat, scrolling at his phone as well. the sight cocked your eyebrow, how did he already manage to get back here?

"excuse me." you said, and he glanced up, raising an eyebrow as well. he sat up, and you passed by, sitting in the seat next to him.

"really, out of all the fucking seats in this row?" he growled.

"all the other seats are teared up and have weird stains, plus... i come in peace," you picked up your bag of contraband food. “i have those hot chips that you like."

"aw, just for me." he smirked, shaking his head mockingly as he sat up again. you did the same, rolling your eyes. dumping the chips into the popcorn bowl, you placed it on bakugos lap as you continued rummaging in your bag.

your relationship was very- weird- with bakugo, to say the least. you guys weren’t exactly best friends, but you weren’t on a enemy level like deku and him. you occasionally bought him the spicy hot chips at school, and he would get you your favorite drink the next day.

"okay, there we go. you want some soda? they have off-brand options here.” 

he shook his head, motioning to his cola. you hummed in acknowledgment, leaning back in the seat to get ready to enjoy the movie.

///

the movie was actually pretty intense, but from how far back you were you could barely see shit. leaned forward, arm on the seat in front of you as you squinted your eyes. your other arm went back and forth from the popcorn bowl to it’s spot on the chair every few seconds.

reaching back for another handful, you felt nothing. you reached again, down lower into the bowl, furrowing your eyebrows in frustration at the lack of food.

"fuck, did i really eat all of the-" you finally grabbed something that was definitely not popcorn, feeling bakugo jump. you turned your head slowly, widening your eyes as you realized... your hand was cupped around his crotch.

you pulled your hand back, apologizing.

"i-it's alright, fuck! stop talking ab-"

a grimace formed on your face. "why was it already hard?" 

he widened his eyes, and even in the dim light you could tell his face was red.

"well, fuck i don't know, when your constantly leaning over like that, and-"

you gasped, and when aizawa looked back you reminded yourself to keep your voice down.

"you were staring at my ass! when i first got here!"

he smirked, shrugging as he leaned back and avoided your eyes.

"so what. you've got a nice ass, a guy can't not look."

///

you were making out angrily, pulling him in first after getting into a hushed argument about his staring. every few seconds yow two parted away to get a gasp of breath, then went right back into it.

he grabbed one of your boobs, and you nearly choked on the spit being exchanged in your mouths. you were one step ahead, grabbing his dick again on purpose, rubbing up and down.

"haah," you pushed him away, pressing your forehead against his. "wanna handjob?" you asked with narrowed eyes, grinning as he choked out a 'yeah'. his lips were glossy and he was breathing heavily. you couldn’t wait to mess him up.

he leaned back again, unzipping his pants, pulling his dick out.

"you get hard just from some kissing?" even in the current situation you tried to make fun of him. you couldn’t help but notice that it was leaking too. 

"it's been hard ever since you walked into the bus with those tight ass jeans, now hurry up before we get caught!" he grabbed your wrist, placing it around his dick.

you rolled my eyes, gingerly moving your hand up and down as he let out a hiss, letting go.

your thumb rubbed against the tip, fingertips coated in precum, which was kinda gross.

but it was all worth it, seeing bakugos hot and bothered stupid face as he bit his bottom lip over and over again, hips twitching every once in a while.

"i thought this was a handjob-"

"is it not?" you whispered back, smirking. you knew what he wanted damn well.

humming, you started twisted your wrist around. his breath hitched, body twitching as he grasped the armrests. 

"fuck..." he whispered, leaning back again, head rolling side to side.

"you’re so fucking hot." you whispered into his ear, only hearing his heavy breaths as he tried to keep his cool. 

"ah," he gritted his teeth. "of course i am, bitch..." he whispered, placing his sweaty forehead on your shoulder, a hand on his stomach as he lifted his shirt slightly. your eyes were blown wide, filled with lust. you continued complimenting him, something you’ve never done. it seemed to get him even more worked up, nails ripping through the leather of the seats armrests. he leaned over suddenly, grabbing your wrist. 

you gulped, pushing him back against his seat and leaned down, tongue out and licking around the tip of his dick. you removed your hand and swallowed him down. he grabbed your head, leaning over again as he curled into himself slightly.

"holy fuck, y/n! oh shit, oh my-fuck!” he whispered into the back of your head, his soft grunts and moans vibrating through your skull, gripping your hair for dear life. you bobbed your head up and down as best as you could, fumbling with the button and zipper of your jeans with your one free hand.

without a word, bakugo reached over to do it for you, shoving his warm hand down your pants, using two- maybe three fingers to rub your clit. one of his other fingers rubbed against your slit, all through your underwear.

you moaned around his dick, nearly choking from losing focus.

"y/n, im-!" he grabbed your hair even tighter, feeling his cum shoot down your throat. you came up slowly, bakugo taking back his hand, looking a little confused.

"fuck." you whispered, wiping your mouth with your sleeve. 

"yeah," he caught his breath, buckling up his pants. "you um... want me to return the favor? or some shit, i don't know. i mean, i don’t mind.” jeez was he awkward. was this his first blowjob too?

"bakugo... the movie is over. we don’t have time for all that." giggling, you zipped up your own pants. he widened his eyes, looking around the room lighting up.

"you were jacking me off for an hour?" 

you chuckled, getting up to walk past him, seeing the other students lining up. you rushed down the steps to meet with your group of friends, instantly talking about the movie. 

bakugo got up cautiously, grumbling to himself as he realized you left all the trash with him. he gathered everything up, starting to head out as well. kirishima walked up to him.

“hey bakugo, good movie right?” he grinned, sharp teeth showing. bakugo nodded, tossing the trash. kirishima narrowed his eyes, his smile turning a little more darker. he suddenly slapped bakugos shoulder, sighing.

“what the hell?” bakugo shouted. he could shout now that the movie was over.

“so you were with y/n-chan, huh?” kirishima raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. bakugo groaned, pushing the redhead off him.


	7. do as i say (bakugo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt2 of last chapter
> 
> again for semi/public at the beginning lol, femdom? super fucking short because i hate writing detailed acts sorry

you were assigned to study with bakugo, he joined you at the back of the class. although you were confident last time you interacted with him, the embarrassment of what you two did started to catch up.

"alright dumbass, let me teach you about basic al-woah woah woah!" you widened my eyes, feeling his hand on you thigh, clutching them together to trap his hand.

he leaned into your ear, brushing back any hair in his way.

"...for the time at the movies..." he muttered. he leaned back in his chair, smirking. his hand was still in between your thighs, at least he didn’t want to make a show.

"what was that, you shitty excuse for a study partner?" he sneered, your classmates rolling their eyes and sighing. nevermind, maybe he did want a show, since he wanted to be so loud. you nearly broke your pencil.

he scooted closer, groaning about how he could barely hear and how it pained him so much to need to sit closer.

he raised an eyebrow, leaning on his hand.

"go ahead, teach me." 

you raised an eyebrow, his hand rubbing your clit softly through your panties. 

"you unteachable bastard, what are you stupid? this is basic math!" you laughed, and he narrowed his eyes. you wrote down some problem on a piece of paper with ease, not even shaking a bit.

he dipped a finger inside, making you almost double over and pencil scribble on the paper. he's not getting away with this!

"are you even paying attention?" you furrowed your eyebrows, tapping his head with the pencil.

"wait, huh?" he looked up, you leaned into his ear.

"you can't just rub on me like that, it’s pathetic. if you're gonna do anything, learn this stupid shit," you whispered. "jeez, you're really dumb."

"i placed third in entrance exams, bitch." he smirked, gripping your thigh, wiping off his finger on the fabric of your panties. “and you only placed 7th." he pouted, and you nearly exploded on the spot. 

you grabbed him by the collar, curling your lip, ready to cuss him out.

"aw, struck the princesses nerves? haha!" he made fun of you, adopting a new nickname for you. before it was simple stuff like bitch, or stupid girl, stuff like that. princess was new, you weren’t like momo or anything, you couldn’t see the correlation. 

nonetheless you brought your fist back, directing at him. something wrapped around your arm.

"l/n, hands off! step out the class and calm down." aizawa shouted from his position on the floor. you stood up abruptly, looking towards the door. then back at bakugo.

"meet me in my dorm room after curfew." you whispered into his ear, leaving the classroom with your belongings.

///

"so, what were you-"

"eat me out." you leaned back onto your bed, raising your eyebrows when he did as well, his eyes wide. "...what?" you looked away.

he chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed you back to the headboard of the bed, holding your hips.

he licked his lips, looking up at you as he slowly slid off your pajama shorts, fingers dipping underneath the waistband at your hips.

"don't stare at me like that." you scowled, pushing his head down. he kissed your clit through your underwear, humming.

"t-that's not doing much for me, bakugo." you gritted your teeth.

"jeez, you really don't fuck with foreplay huh? just wanted me to ‘eat you out’ and then go? i can't have some fun?"

you shook your head, smirking. he groaned, taking off your underwear and throwing it behind him.

he spread your lips apart, gulping.

"fuck... you're really wet-"

"i was thinking about this all day."

"o-oh?" he blinked, looking back up at you.

"bakugo, i called you here for some head, not your little remarks.” you hissed out, gripping his hair a bit. “now fucking eat me out, it’s the least you can do after all i did for your pathetic virgin ass.”

"holy shit." he laughed.

he dove his head into your pussy, burying his nose into your crotch as his tongue swirled around your clit, licking between the folds and dipping inside you occasionally.

"oh, fuck! katsuki..." you moaned, grabbing his hair and tilting your head back on the headboard.

his head moved side to side and up and down, making gross slurping noises. his hands burned your thighs, slick with his gross sweat as his thumbs pressed into your hips. gritting your teeth, you let out a few breaths all the while trying to catch it again.

"w-why are you so good at this?" you groaned.

"i'm not some pathetic virgin, princess,” he chuckled. "you think too low of me, even though i’m better-“ you didn’t want to hear his yapping, simply yanking his hair and putting his attention back to the task at hand: make you cum already.

"l-less talking more tongue," you sighed, and he grumbled against your cunt. you let your moans flow out your lips, and he seemed to calm down at the sound, hands gripping tighter and tongue dipping into your folds.


	8. time stop (bakugo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh noncon/unaware (cuz ur quirk is time stopping), idk what else to tag just basic stuff, also don’t question time stopping laws ok, ur a lil crazy to be doing this

you tapped your pencil against the desk, sighing. this was such a boring class.

you looked towards bakugo, squeezing your legs tightly together. taking a look around the class, deku was attentively taking notes along with iida, noses in their books. kaminari was sleeping, probably because of pushing himself during training. you smiled to yourself, looking towards the clock. you having some fun wouldn't matter. 

you closed your eyes, opening them shortly after to activate the time stop. that was your quirk after all, time altering. all those elementary school days of stopping time to finish homework and reversing a couple minutes to avoid something came in handy!

you got up, the air felt a bit thick and heavy. you made your way towards bakugo, pushing out his desk and sitting on his lap, gently taking hold of his jaw. 

you leaned into his lips, grinding your hips against his lap. when you pulled away, a trail of spit connected your lips to his still ones. you ran your fingers through his hair, grinning. what a powerful quirk, you could be using this time to run and save people, but here you were: kissing bakugo!

you slid down to your knees, unzipping the blonde’s school pants, taking out his dick from his underwear. even while stuck in time, it was able to get kinda hard! 

you places your plush lips on his tip, but you didn’t have time to waste. you felt it fill up your mouth and prod at the back of your throat as you took his cock all the way, completely hardened.

you bobbed your head up and down, the wet gagging noises echoing the completely silent room. you wondered if when you stopped your quirk, all the noises would rush to everyone’s ears. you never really experimented with the physics of your quirk, not that you cared enough.

you were much more interested on how bakugo could get hard, and if he could cum. his face was red, but still held he same blank expression. you caught him right before his usual doze-off during note taking. the tips of his ears burned red as well, how cute. you pulled up your skirt to your waist, taking off your panties hurriedly. 

you sat on bakugo's lap again, rubbing your cunt over his length, unashamedly moaning when his tip brushed against your clit. over these couple months, you’ve been devoting precious time to being able to take bakugo katsuki’s big dick more and more!

you threw your head back and moaned as you bounced up and down, holding his strong shoulders for support. rolling your hips, you grabbed his face to kiss him again, lovingly fucking yourself.

///

back in your seat, you shut your eyes and wiped your mouth, adjusting your skirt. you blinked, cancelling your quirk. class continued like normal, aizawa talking about his lesson like he never stopped. kaminari was still sleeping, deku’s pen continued scribbling, and you tried very hard to mimic the position you were in before.

"ah-!" your ears perked up at bakugo‘a voice. you glanced to him, gripping his pants and leaning over. his hand shot up. "sensei, can i go to the bathroom?" aizawa nodded, sighing.

you grinned to yourself, watching him walk out the room, trying to hide the fact he came in his pants.


	9. extra training (kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underage, not directly specified what age you are tho so go crazy
> 
> kakashis hot and for some reason sasuke is still in the village

"kakashi-sensei, can i get some extra practice today?" you sang, leaning forward to let your shirt dip and show some skin, sensei peering down at you with one eye.

"again, y/n-chan?" naruto raised an eyebrow.

"you don't even come back better." sasuke started to nag you too. you scowled, cursing their inability to mind their business.

"hey you two, at least she's asking for more help!" kakashi cracked down on them.

"sensei!" naruto whined. "i always ask you and you never help me!"

"you two are dismissed!!" 

///

kakashi led you two to your secret place, your hand gently being held by his much larger one. you bit my lip in anticipation, heart racing.

"those two are quite prying..." he muttered, taking off his right glove. your face flushed.

"yeah... hope they don't-ah..." his hands instantly went to your sides, feeling up your stomach and curving over your hips.

he hummed, looking down at you curiously. 

"uh, try to... find us or someth-mhnn..." you gasped as his hands went lower and squeezed, pulling you up by your ass against the wall.

"yeah," he tilted his head, leaning into your neck. "that would be troublesome... me and you, sensei and student... 30 years old and-" 

you gripped his shoulder before he could make you feel guilt, arching your back off the wall as his lips ghosted on your neck. 

"k-kakashi-sensei..." you whispered, gulping down the saliva in your mouth. he ran his dominant hand lower, rubbing down the back of your thigh and pulling down your shorts.

"i'm surprised you don't wear a skirt..." he muttered.

"why? cause i'm a girl? i'm not like-"

"no, cause you liked to get fucked by me so often i would assume you would like there to be easier access."

your eyes blew wide open, feeling your heartbeat in your face. you squirmed under kakashi, but he easily pinned you down and leaned into your ear.

"all i would have to do is excuse ourselves, lift up your skirt, and fuck you against the wall. whenever i wanted."

you closed your eyes, accidentally picturing your teacher fucking you right next to your comrades. your shorts bunched at knees, kakashi pulling them down with a finger to peek between your thighs.

"pink," he hummed, rubbing a finger on the wet spot forming. you eyed the bulge strained against even his loose pants. "you should invest in a skirt."

you nodded, not knowing what else to do. you wrapped both hands around his neck when his finger slipped past your panties, pushing a thick finger inside. you’ve messed around with kakashi multiple times before, but his fingers never ceased to leave your legs shaking and wanting more.

"i think you'll be needing even more private practices, my struggling student." he chuckled, pulling out to show you the string of slick between his fingers. 

you whined at the loss of his touch, grinding against nothing. "yes, sensei."

he narrowed his eyes, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. he continued his motions until your nails were nearly dug all the way into his shoulders.

"come on, already.." you tried to muffle your little moans by chewing on your lip, looking at him with big and pleading eyes.

he set you down slowly, turning you around and placing your hands on the wall. he lifted up one of your legs, and your heart jumped.

"i think you should work more on your flexibility," he said lowly, his hand nearly wrapping around your knee. "let's start with some stretching, hm?" he let out a groan as he pressed himself into your tight heat, eye rolling back and eyebrows twitching.

"kakashi...sensei..." you moaned softly, the man pulling your head back by the chin. he started with slow thrusts, grinding his hips into you nice and deep to get you comfortable. your eyes clenched closed, little whines and moans choked back as kakashi pulled your head towards him.

"fuck..." he grunted, pulling all the way out then all the way in, slapping against your wet cunt. he let go of your head abruptly after giving you a rough kiss, tongue filling up your smaller mouth. your head lowered, his palm against the wall and pulling your leg up higher to fuck you even deeper. you didn’t even noticed he took off his mask, but when you looked he was already adjusting it back in place.

"can you, _fuck_... see it?" he groaned, stretching you back even more.

"w-what?" you gasped, drooling from the corner of your mouth. had someone found you?

"my cock going in and out of you." his visible eye narrowed and you could only imagine the smirk on his face. you looked down slowly, eyes rolling back for a moment when he started moving his hips faster. your face smushed against the wall, unable to keep your eyes open for too long, only thinking about how good kakashi’s cock was filling you up.

"we're one, kaaakashiii..." you sobbed, letting him fuck you into the wall.

"yeah that's right," he growled, leaning back to get a full look at your writhing form. "fuck, baby..."

tears streamed down your face at how good it felt, you would never be a good ninja if all you can think about is sensei’s cock all the time, the thought made you sad.

“k-kasshi, kashi-“ you called out for him, and he picked you up in his strong arms, switching places and leaning himself against the rough wall. he drilled his cock into your gushing pussy, tip poking at your cervix. your arms wrapped around his neck for support, crying out his name for the entire village to hear. “i’m-i’m-!”

he hushed you and rubbed your lower back as the lewd sound of slapping skin filled your ears, his grip on your ass tightening.

“hold out for me a little longer my dear, _fuuuuck_...” he groaned, slamming you down on his dick even harder. you wailed, you could never keep up with his stamina- that’s a given- but he should be considerate for your smaller body! he treated you nothing short of some doll made for fucking.

you gripped onto his shirt, throwing your head back, raw voice screaming out mindless swears and obscenities. your body twitched and walls tightening around your teacher, voice cracking. he was still moving you so roughly up and down while you were seeing stars from how hard you came, too much.

“too much!” you rasped, legs wrapping around him tighter. he couldn’t move you as easily like that, so he just fucked up into you with every snap of his hips. if you could, you would perform a fire jutsu on him right now for having the nerve to continue after you came so hard, you felt like you would pass out.

but you couldn’t think of that, all you _could_ think about was the gushing and dirty noises your pussy was making as kakashi railed you, whispering obscene words that just went through your head and straight to the butterflies in your stomach.

“almost-almost-“ he groaned, pace losing its consistency and instead just rutting into you as deep as he could. “ah, ohh fuck.” he let out a deep moan, cumming into the deepest part of your pussy. your womb felt hot and full, kakashi lifting you off his dick, embarrassing sloshing noises coming from your cunt as his cum oozed out.

you weakly slapped his chest, whining. “y-you’re so mean, kashiiii.” you cried, trying to hold onto him. he pulled out some wipes from one of his pouches, hugging you close to him and cleaning the mess he made up. 

“aha, i’m sorry my cute little y/n-chan.” he cooed.

you huffed.

“my darling y/n-chan,” you turned your head away from him. “my wonderful pretty princess, beautiful girl, my little baby y/n-chan.” he sighed dreamily, swinging you around in his arms.

“shut up old man, when i get better i’ll kill you for this.” you tried to choke him, but your grip had no strength.

he laughed. “if you keep this up you’ll never get better!” he held you with one arm, using his other hand to tuck himself back into his pants. 

“you’re right,” you pouted. “so maybe i should make a jutsu where i switch bodies with you and you can see how it feels!” punching chest with a little more strength now. he continued to laugh, and you pulled at his hair.

“maybe i’ll just stop doing _this_ then!” his face got dark, holding you tighter against his chest.

“take that back, y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little weak sorry i still get embarrassed using the word pussy LOLLL


	10. internal conflict (akira+ryuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryuji and akira are afflicted by a shadows effect, ryuji/akira, sex to get rid of the affliction, threesome

you and the phantom thieves just returned from a castle inspection gone wrong. when you, ryuji, and akira got back to the real world, you could tell something wasn't right.

"akira? ryuji-? is everything all right?" you were squished in between them, holding them up as the two males used your shoulders for support. they were hit with something new from the shadows, left limping and unable to stand for too long. their faces were red and skin warm (and tingling, as they described) you really hoped it wasn’t doing any internal damage.

akira shook his head, gulping. ryuji groaned, pressing closer to you.

"i think the effects are still lingering..." your fearless leader had his eyes screwed shut and holding onto you desperately. 

"oh! i still have some of that special water from that one time... hopefully it works!" you started digging through your bag, finding the heal item and handing the water to them.

"i...can't..." akira whispered, parting his mouth slightly. you blinked a couple times, he was asking you to help him drink. you would do anything for them, so you promptly popped the cap off and tilting the water to his lips. you did the same for ryuji.

it seemed to have no affect.

"y/n-chan..." ryuji whined, almost toppling you over when he buried his nose into the crook of your neck. shivers racked up your spine when you felt his hot breath hit your neck, ups ghosting over your skin.

"ah, come on guys! let's um..." you wondered if you got second hand affected, you were starting to feel hot and weak in the knees as you trudged through back alleys and dimly lit streets.

"my place... nearby..." akira muttered, prying his eyes open to look you in your eyes. you heaved, hiking them both on your shoulders better and slipped through the streets. 

///

sojiro wasn't home, and you sighed at the sight of an empty cafe. you didn’t think that they would take kindly to someone else seeing them like this, when you offered to take them to ann or futaba they angrily were against it. akira motioned upstairs with a weak attempt at pointing to the stairs, and you pulled them upstairs, the hardest thing you’ve done all night.

akira flopped on his bed, panting as ryuji leaned against the couch next to him, wincing and whining as he curled into himself. it hurt your heart to see them in such discomfort, this never happened before and no healing items would work.

" _shit_..." ryuji whispered, their faces completely red. the two boys just stared at eachother, breathing deeply and trembling.

"um, i'm gonna go see if boss has anything downstairs!" you called out, running down the stairs. if nothing was in the cafe, you could always run across the street to the doctor lady who helped out akira. you didn’t necessarily agree with her practices, but if it meant helping your friends... 

///

you made sure to make as little noise as possible as you slowly creeped up the stairs, getting to the top. you peeked your head into akira’s room, eyes going wide. ryuji and akira were...

akira was sitting on top of the blonde, straddling his waist, holding him by his collar as he made out with him. they parted away from eachother, akira going down his neck as ryuji threw his head back. ryuji writhed and ran his fingers through the leaders curly black hair, moaning softly when his hands went under his shirt. he tilted his head to the side, grinding his hips against his akira.

the blonde cracked open his eyes and saw you, slowly opening his eyes as wide as possible and mirroring your expression.

"y-y/n..." he moaned, making akira’s head snap up to lock eyes with you.

"i- u-um..." your eyes darted all around the room, trying to form words.

"come here." akira placed his head against ryuji's chest, both of their breaths uneven. 

you awkwardly shuffled over, akira taking your hand and pressing his lips against your knuckles. ryuji’s hand brushed against your leg gently.

"come join us." ryuji grabbed my other arm, and you felt your face explode into heat. akira sat up carefully, and you could see just how it was affecting them- they both were hard and straining against their school pants.

you were sandwiched in between the two of them, akira kissing your neck as ryuji was stripping off your clothes and complimenting you.

“if you wanted to do all those things, you shoulda’ just told us.” ryuji chuckled, referring to the embarrasing moment where the enemy went through your minds briefly. they found out about your secret, dirty thoughts about your two teammates and humiliated you in front of them. yet they still trusted you to take the shadow down, saying they didn’t care. ryuji peeled off your shirt, working on the button of your pants and running a hand over the exposed skin.

“i-i... you guys are just u-under that weird spell!” you whimpered.

“you’re right,” akira muttered into the back of your neck, pressing himself into your back. “but it’s still our honest thoughts, love.” you were definitely under the affliction, your stomach flipping at akira’s words. ryuji got to his knees, leaning over your body.

your eyes fluttered closed when he licked a stripe up your stomach until he was stopped by your bra, hands squeezing the mounds of flesh like the high school boy you knew him as. he rubbed circles into your sides. “you’re so strong, y/n-chan. so cute too, my little cutie.” he cooed, lifting your legs up to take off your pants. you raised your hips, feeling a bit self conscious since you were the only one down to their underwear..

ryuji spread my thighs, rubbing a experimental finger across your clothed core. he chuckled at your small squeak, pressing a thumb against your clit to get another one. akira fondled your chest, pressing kisses to your neck sweetly.

“a-ah!” you sucked in a breath when ryuji kissed your hip, thumb slipping just past the hem of your panties. akira unclipped your bra, cupping your boobs in his hands, rubbing alternating circles on your nipples.

“how would you like us, love?” akira whispered in your ear, kneading your chest in his surprisingly soft and gentle hands. he always had a dagger in his hands, an amazing fighter in mementos and the shadow world. they were always gloved, maybe that protected his skin.

tilting your head back to rest on akira’s shoulder, you weighed your options.

“u-um, i’m not sure...” his cold fingertips ghosted down your torso, tracing the lines and curves of your stomach and then dancing at the edge of your panties. you gulped, closing your eyes and letting out a shaky breath. akira closed the gap between you, kissing your lips gently. 

his fingers dipped past the waistband, inching closer and closer to where you needed his fingers most. ryuji kissed the inside of your thighs, holding them open with strong, calloused hands.

“you’re going to have to tell us what you want, babe!” ryuji smirked, squeezing your thigh. 

“a-ah, um... it’s a bit embarrassing...” you mumbled.

“there’s no shame, doll. anything you want.” akira assured.

“well... since you’re already there ryuji, could you, um...” your face was burning, it was much more embarrassing to say out loud when they were listening to every syllable that came from your mouth, eager to learn what you wanted. akira pulled down the hands that covered your face gently, caressing your knuckles. 

“i think i know what you want, here, lift up your legs, beautiful.” you gladly did as akira said, maybe because he was your leader or maybe because you were being fueled by their praise and compliments. ryuji carefully took off your panties and tossed them to the floor. you covered your face again, peeking through your fingers.

akira’s hand snaked down your stomach again, using two fingers to spread open your folds.

“uwaaah...” ryuji gasped, staring star-eyed at your exposed pussy. “so wet, so cute, it’s glistenin’!” he grinned, sliding his hands down your thighs to press against your pelvis, spreading you apart even more.

you couldn’t hold back a moan when ryuji’s wet mouth collided with your heat, lapping up your dripping pussy eagerly. you pushed back against akira’s embrace, holding onto his free hand.

“you’re doing so well, how does it feel?” akira asked, looking down at you from his towering position above. his bangs fell away from his face revealing blown out eyes, blush still burning fiercely on his cheeks .

“ahhh~” you squeezed your thighs around ryuji’s face, which seem to make him go even harder and slurp at your clit. you mewled, gripping his short tufts of bleached hair. “so good-!” you whimpered, grabbing at akira’s wrist that was so near to your cunt.

“akira, please...” you looked up at him with pleading eyes, the desperation and need melting your voice. ryuji held onto you tighter, akira’s hand sliding even lower.

he wordlessly slipped a long, thin finger past your entrance, not at all bothering ryuji’s or being bothered by his tongue. your back arched, pressing more into akira, the blonde below taking a gasp of breath before going back to flicking his tongue around your clit now that akira was fingering you. 

you could hear the slick squishing as akira added another finger and started flicking his wrist, hitting a spot inside you that made your hips buck. ryuji fully intended on pleasing you thoroughly focused on working you up. their combined efforts became even more intense, pleasure racking through your body. “i-i’m c-cumming!” you cried, nearly pushing akira to his back from the force of your body against his. your thighs were snug around ryuji’s head, tits pushed up from your arms in front of you, holding down ryuji to your cunt.

he licked up all your fluids as they came, over stimulating your sensitive clit. akira’s fingers came out smeared with your wetness on the tips of his fingers.

he brought his hand to ryujis lips, which he eagerly and happily sucked on. his tongue swirled around the digits, pushing himself up to give you a quick kiss on the cheek. then, he leaned past you and kissed akira.

you watched with wide eyes as they gasped and moaned into their kiss, face burning again as you realized ryuji was making akira taste... you. 

“you’ve never seen anyone kiss before?” akira smirked, holding ryujis face against his as they finally parted. you glanced away, stuttering over your words for an excuse again.

“n-no! it’s just weird to see you two do this suddenly... not that its weird for guys to-”

akira chuckled, holding your chin between his fingers and pulling your face towards him. he kissed you again, tongue licking at your lips and slipping into your mouth. you whined as he tongue you down, holding his sharp jaw in your hands. when ryuji started whimpering like a sad puppy, akira leaned back with a smile on his face.

“we still haven’t been satisfied, y/n-sama.” akira’s face looked so...lewd, so flushed and so begging without having to say much. especially feeling his erection pressing against you this whole time while they focused on pleasing you over themselves, and they were the ones suffering. 

“yeah, baby,” ryuji groaned, palming himself through his unzipped uniform pants. “we’re dying over here...” 

“you can surely help us, r-right?” akira’s smile twitched, their hands caressing each side of my face. ryuji crawled closer, rubbing his cock against your folds. akira guides your hand to touch him over his pants, a single touch already feeling how big he was.

ryuji pushed his hips into you one slow motion, burying himself to the hilt into your tight walls. his mouth fell open as he whispered vulgarities, looking into your eyes.

“i don’t think i can hold back any longer, i’m sorry, y/n.” he chuckled, wincing when your legs wrapped around his body and pulled him flush against your body.

“you don’t have to, ryuji.” you smiled, savoring the shocked yet excited face he made. “fuck me to your hearts content.” 

a moan punched through your throat when he started to rail you, his dick reaching parts akira couldn’t reach before. you were resting completely on your back now, head in akira’s lap. ryuji held your legs open by your knees, growling as he beat your pussy up.

you grabbed for akira, any of him. you felt bad that you were neglecting him again, but you couldn’t even speak or form a proper word. akira simply took your hands, placing them around his long cock and closing your fingers around his girth.

“hands, tighter,” he guided your hands up and down his length, smearing the trickling precum all over him. you squeezed your hands a bit tighter, a deep groan rumbling through your leader’s throat. he fucked into your hands, sticky lewd sounds coming from your palms. you could feel the engorged tip squeeze past the gap between your hands, the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. 

“god your so fucking tight for me,” ryuji bit down on your breast, bringing your nipple into his mouth to roll against his tongue. a trail of spit connected to his lips when he pulled back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. ryuji’s cock nestled right against your cervix, thrusts slowing to drag up against your g-spot then snap all the way in.

“oh my fuckin’ _god_. so fucking good,” ryuji sounded like he was about to cry, eyebrows knitted and thrusts sloppy. he praised you and praised you, licking and biting marks into your skin. 

“y-your dick is so good, fucking me so good!” you managed to cry out, twisting back to look at akira. he held one of your legs over his shoulder, on your side to let him fuck into you and to be able jack off akira easily. “you’re so good, ryuji,” you mewled.

he chuckled, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“really think so?” 

you nodded, rocked forward with his rough and deep thrusts. he awed, clutching your leg tighter.

“you really need to fuck her too, akira. she’s so damn hot and soft and-“

akira’s arms shook as he held himself up, the muscles under his milky skin twitching. your tongue swirled across the tip of his dick, taking it into your warm and wet mouth while continuing to move your hands. mouth agape and drooling, head back and chest heaving with labored breaths.

“beautiful akira, as always,” ryuji sighed, shaking his head. he pressed his forehead against your calf, slamming into you as the image of akira’s fucked out expression and demeanor persisted in his mind. “i want to fuck you too, akira.” he found himself saying, under his breath and muffled with a kiss to your leg.

“who said you can fuck _me?_ ” akira growled, coaxing you to take him deeper into your mouth. ryuji bit his lip, more ideas flooding his head. the leader was sitting up now, staring down ryuji. he moaned out akira’s name, he heard him the whole time, he even knew from their time at the palace about how he felt. “i’ll fuck you stupid, ryuji.”

“ah,” ryuji sighed, nuzzling into your leg. “i-i’m gonna- cumming!~” your keen was wanton, ryuji’s hot cum filling your cunt. he stilled inside of you, using your leg as a headrest to watch akira come undone next. the calm and professional phantom thief, cool and strong joker, staring into his brown eyes as he came into your mouth and across your face. you pulled apart your hands, sticky strands spreading across your fingers.

ryuji pulled out slowly and carefully, he didn’t want to hurt you. his cum started flowing out onto the couch, and his head started to feel more clear and lighter. he flopped down, cuddling next to you and wrapping you in his arms.

“w-wait ryuji, i still have-“ you panicked, you had cum all over your hands and face after all.

“i don’t care,” ryuji hummed, bringing your hand to his mouth and licking your palm. “we can get you properly cleaned up later, i’m feelin’ tired.” he yawned.

“don’t be like that, we should at least clean her up.” akira sighed, standing up. his legs felt like jelly and were visibly shaking, sitting back down with an embarrassed huff.

“that’s how i’m gonna make you- fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” ryuji giggled, looking up at akira.

“you wish.” akira smirked.

“how about you, y/n, think you can walk?” ryuji wiggled his finger against your cheek.

“i want to fuck you too, akira.” you pouted, previous shame and embarrassment wiped away. akira coughed into his hand, placing a hand on your head and smoothed your hair out.

“...that can be arranged.”

“hey!” ryuji scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh akira wants to get pegged


	11. birthday (shigaraki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graphic noncon, it’s shigaraki so it’s scary, underage, very fucked up, implied bakugo/reader (which i always do bc i love him lol)
> 
> your quirk is jelly (again) and to put it simply you can turn ur body/parts into jelly, and while in that form it basically heals itself very quickly and external... things are nullified (oh wow a quirk that negates shigaraki's quirk how original)

a big group of your 1-a classmates all decided to hang out at the mall, kirishima even managing to drag along bakugo even though he complained the whole time. you could tell they were planning something, whispering between each other and urging you to go into stores by yourself. your suspicions were right when your friends caught your attention. they were all grouped together - you couldn't believe it. your eyes darted to bakugo, not looking at you as he crossed his arms. even he was there.

"happy birthday y/n-chan!" everyone cheered, minus bakugo. (you could tell that he just mumbled it). some passerby's stopped to clap and even wish you a happy birthday, you were so embarrassed. you spread open your arms and pulled as many people as you could into a group hug, thanking them and peppering friendly kisses on whoever's faces were in front of you. bakugo squeezed out the group embrace when he realized he was due next for smooches, threatening to set off his quirk in the middle of the mall.

"come on man, it's her birthday! let her give you a kiss!" kirishima grinned, showing off his freshly kissed cheeks. bakugo put up a single finger, and you giggled, pulling him in for a quick peck on his cheek. he was burning up. you wondered if he got you a gift like some of the others did, your mind floating off to thoughts of him finally asking you out... now you were the one burning up.

"y/n-chan look!" mina suddenly gasped, running into a store. a hero themed store with a causal and streetwear twist, a big sale poster plastered on the windows and new arrivals displayed. you ran after mina, this day was going amazing. mina found a whole section dedicated to your favorite hero, pushing you try on a jacket she thought fit your style perfectly. you walked around the store looking for a mirror, slipping on the jacket. when you found one, you struck poses and looked at all angles of yourself. your eye caught a figure moving behind you, but you shook it off, just another customer.

"alright, i wanna go buy this jacket for myself. i'll be right back, alright guys?" you threw your thumb over your shoulder, motioning to the cashier.

"y/n, it's your birthday... so..." kaminari chuckled, whipping out a wad of cash. "treat yourself!" he made a weird pose after you, hesitantly, took the money.

"thank you kaminari." you raised an eyebrow, laughing awkwardly. you started counting the bills, he didn't need to give you so much!

you spared yourself a final lookover in another mirror, deciding whether or not to pick a different color or even a bigger size for a more oversized boyfriend jacket affect. you peered up to your face, seeing the same figure you swore you saw earlier. you spun around to look at the design from the back, bumping into someone- the man you just saw literally seconds ago. he got there so quickly, black hoodie and dark jeans, shaggy blue hair peeking out from the hood and curling out. you couldn't see his face well, but he still made you feel uneasy. maybe it was just a fan, you got a couple of those after the sports festival.

"oh, i'm sorry! i-" you backed away with your hands up. they stayed there, trembling when his fingers pressed into your stomach.

"if you scream i'll kill you and everyone here." he whispered, his voice raspy. you've heard this voice before, _seen_ him before, you know you have.

you obliged, staying silent. you couldn't attack him, you had to play it smart. you were in public, your friends were shopping on the other side of the shop, someone is bound to see you with a strange man.

"walk with me. if anyone asks, you know me." a smile creeped on his face, sending a shudder down your spin and that sense of doom increasing. you remembered exactly who he was- shigaraki tomura.

he escorted you out, along with the jacket, unpaid for. the alarm went off, and shigaraki started to panic. you tried to make your escape at the entrance, but he pulled you back with great strength. your body froze, waiting for your skin to crack and turn to dust. but your backpack only started to slip off your shoulders, the keychains clattering to the floor. you looked down at your feet, seeing the remains of your backpack were dusted, only some things surviving and sitting in the ash.

"lose the jacket quickly." he hissed, hands already outstretching to you and the worker that was running towards the alarm. you threw the jacket over the security sensors and back into the store, the employee catching and stopping the two of you.

"i-i'm sorry i hadn't realized i was still wearing it- i..." your friends started running forward too, they saw what was happening, calling out your name. you wanted to cry.

"let's go. sorry for the inconvenience." shigaraki nudged you with his elbow, scoffing at the sight of all the other young heroes. they couldn't save you.

you craned your head back to try and warn your friends one last time, but shigaraki stopped you. bakugo was picking up my keychain, brushing off the dust and staring at your disappearing form. maybe he would know that you would never abandon your special keychain, it had a memento of everyone from your class. maybe he would devise a plan to come save you, he had been kidnapped before too so he would be the best for the job, you knew he was smart.

///

"you've been quite compliant..." shigaraki muttered as you finally stepped outside. "but it's only cause your scared." he chuckled.

"i-i'm not scared..." it came out more softer than you wanted, furrowing your eyebrows in frustration. you didn't want to seem weak in front of a villain like _him_.

"ah, you haven't changed a bit since the usj incident," he sighed, hands in his pockets a bit too casually. "you put on such a tough and unshakable persona- jelly-chan, the girl who can take anyone... yet here you are, following my every command so easily."

you looked up at him with cold eyes, scowling.

"it's cute." your stomach dropped, heart beating in your ears. before he could further gross you out, he took out his phone and started dialing numbers in with one finger. after a short call, a portal appeared next to you and he shoved you in, falling through to some alleyway. he muttered a thank you as he stepped through as well, much more gracefully than your crash to the pavement.

"this won't be like last time, you know." 

"how so?" you sneered, picking yourself up.

he grinned wide, looking at you with a crazy look in eyes. "we have a new method for people we want to recruit," he grabbed your face and jutted out his pinkies, and you stood as still as you could. "you’ll never recover from this, even if your friends save you."

he smiled even harder at your lack of reaction, your mind racing with all the possibilities of what the 'method' was. why did he want to recruit you? when they took bakugo, you understood their reasoning to a certain extent, even if they were entirely wrong. but why you?

"w-why me?" the tears in your eyes were threatening to fall down your face, holding them back. you couldn't give him what he wanted, no matter what he did to you.

"aww," he leaned in closer to you, breathing heavily on your face. "the princess is scared!"

you were.

///

he held you by the arm as he dragged you through the bar, grumbling to himself. he looked back to you occasionally as if to see if you managed to slip out of his literal death grip. butyou were there, following him frantically and stumbling whenever he yanked you forward. 

"shigaraki?" a voice called out, and the villain stopped, growling as he turned his head.

"what do you want-"

"dabi." you whispered in horror when you looked up, said man smirking as he looked right back at you.

"huh?" shigaraki scoffed.

"oh, i heard about your capture shig!" dabi smacked his hand on his shoulder, resulting in a dangerous glare to the fire user.

"don't call me that."

"i was wondering, if i could have her for a bit too?" dabi grinned, his eyes burning bright blue. you felt your stomach flip again, playing with the end of your school skirt as you fought to keep your lunch down.

"yeah right... after i'm done with her." shigaraki laughed, pinching your cheek between his knuckles. the taller male pouted, reaching out a scarred hand out. your body tensed in fear and your quirk activated, jellying down to nearly liquid form and spreading all over the floor. you got scared.

"gah, didn't i tell you not to fucking do that?!" shigaraki yelled as dabi stepped back. shigaraki planted a firm hand right into the mess on the ground, the gelatin bubbling and forming around his hand. if you weren't in this state, you would be dead. you felt the small tinge of pain somewhere though- that part of my body falling apart and then repairing itself.

you cried out- only gurgles coming out until you formed your physical body back enough to be heard.

"please- stop!" your skin slowly starting to form from your head down. shigaraki pulled out his hand, the two staring at you as you finally fully formed. you sobbed and held your stomach, where your quirk was still activated to protect yourself. blood trickled from the separation of flesh and jelly, the green goo substance seeping into the cracked skin. the wound went pretty deep, you knew it would take a while for your full body to come back.

"what a lucky quirk. without it, i'm sure your organs would be dust." dabi chuckled, leaning over to inspect you. 

"...how long are you going to take?" shigaraki growled, crouching down to you as he scratched his neck, he was clearly annoyed.

"ah...i-... um..."

"don't tell me you don't know." his nails dug deeper into his skin.

"it-it's gonna take a while because i used up all my energy and i'm sorry i got scared and i..." shigaraki and dabi were unimpressed by your excuse. you sobbed harder, holding your hand against your slowly closing-in wound.

"get the fuck up." shigaraki hissed, holding his hands open palmed at his sides, fingers twitching. your legs trembled as you tried to stand, dabi picking you up by the collar of your shirt. he leaned against the wall, watching shigaraki shove you down the hall. he pushed you into a room, small and messy. there was a small bed and a desk with a computer, the only source of light. the floor was messy and it smelled unpleasant, could this be his room?

"take off everything." shigaraki locked the door behind him.

"w-what? no!" you gasped, wiping your cheeks off with the back of your hand. shigaraki kissed his teeth, holding out a finger. he looked you up and down.

"i need to make sure you're not carrying any means of communication."

"you ruined my fucking backpack, i don't have anything!" you yelled, holding your arms over your chest. he walked closer, pushing you against the bed. shigaraki pressed his body against yours, lips ghosting over the shell of your ear.

"then i'll just..." he grabbed your white shirt in his fist, squeezing. it disintegrated and the dust slid down your stomach and ribs into the sheets. you couldn't breath for a moment, that could be you in the dirty sheets. everything you've worked for could be nothing, you needed to survive.

"...cute bra." he smirked, tracing the pattern with his nail.

"please," you whispered. "shut the _fuck_ up." you knew it wasn't what you were supposed to say, you knew his hand could kill you in seconds, but you couldn't even begin to imagine trying to play along for him. you were piecing together what he wanted, and you'd make it as unpleasant and annoying for him as much as you could.

"you should put that mouth to better use if you're gonna run it like that." he growled, scraping a finger against your still healing wound, ripping a scream out your throat. his mocking laugh was raspy, warm breath against your ear. maybe if you threw up all over him, he'd be too grossed out to do anything more. you quietly protested, leaning to the side to try and escape his ragged breathing. "don't move." he warned you.

shigaraki got on his knees and shoved his arm under the bed, pulling a box out and digging through its contents. he got up again, sighing disappointedly. you were curled up in the corner of his bed. you watched him carefully, eyes wide and observing.

"don't give me that look, i won't be able to hold back." he chuckled grossly. you tore your eyes away, hugging your knees to your exposed chest. a slapping noise caught your attention again, he now had some type of glove on his hand. you focused on the extremity, how they wiggled around and seemed to be itching to wrap around something- or someone- and destroy it. your eyes met his red crazed ones, unable to react in time when he suddenly lunged forwards, grabbing your ankle. you screamed as loud as you could, tears running down your face as his fingers dug into your skin and bone.

you covered your face with your arms in defense, waiting for the pain that never came. you peeked through your parted arms when he cackled. you saw them- the gloves had all his fingers but his pinkies exposed. what a smart creation.

"now i can touch you all i want!" his smile was menacing but all too enthusiastic. he grabbed your jaw, pulling you into his face. you struggled, beating against his chest with as much force you could muster, everything was hard with your quirk still actively working to heal you.

"if you don't want me to fucking kill you, you'll do what i say." his hands slid down to your throat, squeezing. you choked, wheezing and grabbing his shirt instead of trying to claw at his wrists, you knew it would anger him and even be dangerous. he let go when you calmed down. you heaved for air, heart beating in your ears as the blood started to recirculate. shigaraki stood up and hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down enough to expose his boxers and a sliver of his thighs. he grabbed your head while you were distracted with catching your breath.

"come on, come on. open up." his cock was out and he seemed desperate, you'd pity him if you could. he slapped the tip of his dick against your lips and chin, but you kept your mouth sealed tight. you shook your head, closing your eyes and turning away when he kept sliding himself across your cheek. he pulled your hair harder, bunching a large amount of it in one hand and sliding the other down to cup my hip, pressing his thumb into your wound.

your mouth opened to scream, but it was quickly muffled down when shigaraki shoved himself in.

"if you bite me..." he moaned, throwing his head back. you sobbed, feeling his fingers weaving themselves through your hair. he was disgusting, he had you in a kneeling position in front of him so easily and his dick half down your throat.

"there we go... come on, get it all wet, have you done this before?" he groaned, pushing deeper past your lips. he talked to fucking much. blue- almost white- curls nearing your face as he inched his length down your throat excruciatingly slow. he already smelled gross, but you didn't want to even touch or smell him directly. tears spilled down your damp cheeks, you knew it’s what he wanted, but you just couldn’t help it. you sniffled, unable to properly breath through your nose.

“hah,” he rubbed your scalp comfortingly, relishing in the feeling of touching skin like this. “you look so pretty crying. just don’t get any snot on my dick.” he laughed cruelly, breath suddenly hitching when you hiccup-gagged. you closed your eyes, this couldn’t be real. maybe you were stuck in some villains fucked up illusion quirk?

the slap to your face brought you back, gagging again and looking up to your captor. “where’s all that energy at, huh?” dear god his voice was annoying. he sighed, grabbing the sides of your head and started to thrust wildly and roughly in and out of your throat. you slapped and gripped at his exposed thighs, and he slapped you back whenever your teeth got too close or when your nails dug to far into his skin. 

he came quickly, sparing you a long process, you nearly threw up when he finally pulled out. he held your nose tightly between his thumb and first finger, forcing you to breath through your mouth and ‘savor the taste'. when he finally let go, you retched. 

“ah, fuck! gross, don’t throw up!” he grabbed your hair again, dragging you off the bed. you clamped your hand over your mouth, shakily getting up and allowing yourself to be pulled around. you would've collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for shigaraki's strong hold on your locks. he stood you straight up, ogling briefly at the way your chest jiggled at being manhandled.

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed, grabbing your throat with both hands, fingers pressing into your jaw. you couldn’t look at him, you wouldn't say anything. he loosened his grip, looking down at you from his towering height (even if you knew he was merely inches taller than you). you cracked your eyes open, sure you were going to get hit again. but he was just watching you, eyes darting all over your body. he watched your tits heave with each deep breath you took, how your wound was closing in on itself and the caked blood drying on your skin. the new flesh was a different shade than the rest of your body, it looked irritated yet so fresh. 

“i-“

it was like the noise you made set him off, he pushed you back to the bed and bent you over, ripping off your skirt and underwear. he snarled and grumbled to himself when he was having difficulty getting your panties off, clearly frustrated that his quirk was being restricted by the gloves. how unfortunate. the skin of his hand was rough and sweaty, bony and protruding. his nails dug into the back of your neck as he pressed himself against you. your eyes bugged out of your skull and bile burned your throat at the feeling of his dick pressing between your folds, he had not even the consideration to torture you with preparation.

you screamed, the loudest scream you could possibly force out of your body. you wanted someone to hear you, even though it would only be other villains, maybe they had some compassion left in them. maybe hearing a 16 year old girl getting assaulted will change them, they were still human after all. shigaraki pushed your head into the revolting mess of his sheets, dangerously close to the cum you spit out earlier. it wasn't the only stain and god knows what else was embedded into the fibers of the fabric. you were still screaming. he was tearing you in half, the pain of this instantly made you forget about how your organs nearly disintegrated.

“holy shit you’re bleeding a lot.” he chuckled darkly, his hand moving away from your neck to press against the center of your shoulders instead, massaging his palm between your shoulder blades. you clutched at the sheets, scream dying down to forced out grunts due to his violent thrusting against the bed. the bed frame slammed against the wall, you saw shadows from under the door as people walked down the halls, occasionally stopping but then leaving. your eyes twitched as the last fat tears squeezed out your tear ducts, no one would come help you. 

“aww, are you out of it?” his voice was distant, hands held your waist snugly as plunged into your 'tight little hero cunt' as he called it. you let it happen; it was all you could manage to do. tears dried on yours cheeks, your body felt like tv static. you thought you could even close your eyes and pretend you were elsewhere, if you wanted. you were still at the mall with your friends, tsuyu would whisper in your ear about how bakugo kept staring at you. you would hold his hand, tugging him into a costume shop and make him wear cute accessories and his angry reactions would make you laugh. you wanted bakugo to save you, explosions blazing through the place you were abducted to. anyone really, but you didn't want anyone to see you like this- a villain slamming his hips into you like an animal, how you were unable to fight back at all because of some stupid fucking hole in your stomach.

"stupid fucking bitch," he spat- quite literally, spitting onto the side of your face- when your knees buckled and dropped to the floor. he followed the motion of your body briefly before catching you. his cock pushed new limits inside of you when he lifted up your hips at an angle, pressing a knee on the mattress and rutting against your cervix. "no ones gonna want you when they know that you fucked a villain, that it was _me_ who destroyed your virgin pussy- or were you whoring around ua, is that how you got so popular?" 

his words didn't reach your brain quick enough to comprehend what he said, but you knew it was bad. you whimpered when his fists punched into the bed, each hand on either side of your head. he didn't have his gloves on anymore, your impending doom. "no one is gonna want you when you're pregnant with a _villain's kid_ , how about it, wanna raise my kid to be a hero?" he cackled, drinking in your dead, glossed over eyes and emotionless expression. no more big hero smile plastered over promotional posters or news articles.

“ughh...” your mouth was agape, eyes shooting open as your stomach enveloped in warmth. he came inside- he came inside of you.

“fuckkk...” shigaraki groaned, pulling out with not much care, spreading your ass to see the mess he made. and as soon as he let go, you collapsed. straight to the dirty floor, body completely spent and used. there was pain everywhere, you knew there was but it was only like a buzz all over your skin. you hiccuped, staring up at the ceiling. “don’t get so sad.” shigaraki pouted, nudging your cheek with his foot. he laughed, snide and demeaning. he tucked his dick back in his boxers grossly. he sighed as he left; you bet he felt quite refreshed.

you cried to yourself, shigaraki was going to leave you alone in an unfamiliar place. before he closed the door, he looked back to your crashed form. dabi was next to him, practically pushing him out the way to come into the room.

“happy birthday, y/n-chan.” he smiled darkly, slamming the door shut.


	12. aura (bakugo, todoroki, kaminari, kirishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group sex, inappropriate quirk usage, reader is *ahem* well known around school, degradation, couch sex? anal/double penetration, squirting, nasty nasty
> 
> also very old and you can tell cuz at a certain part it switches perspectives sorry hehe

bakugo tapped kirishima, motioning to the girl walking to the common rooms fridge.

"what is it bro?" kiri whispered.

"y/n-chan," bakugo whispered back. "she's like the hottest girl to enroll here."

"b-bakugo!" kirishima sputtered.

"he's right!" mirio's voice echoed, slapping a hand on kirishima's shoulder. his eyes gleamed. the big three were apparently here and eavesdropping on their conversation- or maybe just looking at y/n.

"i-i agree... she's very pretty... and caring..." tamaki whispered, nodding.

"yeah, really caring." neji-chan smirked, the boys faces getting red.

she continued digging through the fridge, groaning.

"y/n-chan, do you need some help?" todoroki was at her side, holding her shoulder.

"hmm," her soft voice hummed. "just looking for my drink..." 

"what flavor, y/n-chan?" deku smiled.

"mango..." she mumbled, looking sadly at the fridge. todoroki helped her up, a hand at her lower back. 

sero looked over to bakugo, at the drink in his hand. he took a loud slurp in that moment.

y/n grabbed it, scoffing at bakugo. he curled his lip, not apologizing even after realizing his mistake. she took a couple gulps, bakugo's face getting red.

everyone smiled suddenly, as y/n let the drink away from her lips and let out a relieved sigh. it was a hot day after all, many of the boys shirtless and girls in shorts.

"woah, what the fuck was that?!" bakugo yelled, covering his mouth.

"ah, was that..." deku grinned, the affect clearly still on him.

"my quirk." y/n-chan smiled.

///

you sat down in the middle of everyone. bakugo, kirishima, todoroki, kaminari, sero and deku. they all listened attentively, bakugos arms crossed as he leaned back in the couch.

"my quirk is aura! that's why my hero name is aura, duh... it's basically when i feel lots of a certain emotion, like happiness and relief when i found my drink," you motioned to bakugo. "it releases an aura of the corresponding emotion and makes anyone around feel the same."

"wow, that's so cool!!" deku grinned, getting up. "is it okay if i take some notes about you, y/n-chan?!" he grinned. you nodded, giggling.

"sure, deku."

he ran off somewhere.

"hey, i haven't seen some of your guys quirks up close..." you looked to sero specifically. "you mind...?"

sero nodded, sitting up straight and jutting out his elbows.

"wow, so sticky..!" you whispered, playing with it in your hands. "i bet you can tie people up with this." you looked to him, raising an eyebrow. 

"y-yeah, but i gotta practice that!"

"hmm, like aizawa... you could practice with me."

"h-HUH?" everyone sputtered out.

"the training room! if sero needs some help with his quirk, i can help!"

next was kirishima.

"so hard!" his face became red, thanking you. "very manly." you winked.

"can everything get hard?"

"y-y/n-chan...!" kirishima widened his eyes, covering his face.

"what's up with you guys... can stuff like your hair harden?"

"u-um... kinda..." he answered sheepishly.

you smiled, seeing a bit of everyone's quirk.

"y/n-chan, we haven't seen much of your quirk." todoroki said, everyone agreeing.

"yeah, how about you look at one of us or something and activate your quirk!" kirishima grinned, bakugo raising his eyebrows.

"me. do me." bakugo’a voice was stern.

you blinked a couple times, glancing away. "okay..." 

you looked at bakugo, humming. his ruby eyes, ash blonde hair, mouth, sharp jaw, neck chest arms hands legs l-lap...

you narrowed your eyes, squeezing your thighs together. 

"w-woah...!" everyone gasped, the boys covering up their laps with a nearby pillow. you blinked owlishly, bakugo was smirking.

"what was that?!" sero widened his eyes, getting up with pillow still in hand. 

it was bakugo, kirishima, kaminari and todoroki remaining. everyone else had felt to uncomfortable getting excited like that.

"it's clear what happened. her quirk." bakugo groaned as he got up. he stood in front of you, crossed arms and crotch near your face. you had to avert your gaze.

"you saw how she looked at me all over, and squeezed her legs together?"

"b-bakugo, what are you saying?!"

"surely you're wrong," todoroki shook his head. "y/n-chan, look at me." 

you turned around nervously, the same reaction happened. then kirishima, the same thing.

"i think it's obvious how y/n-chan feels." bakugo rubbed his thumb on his lower lip. you covered your face in embarrassment. when you lowered your hands, bakugo was leaning down to your face.

"you shouldn't be so embarrassed," you already knew what he was gonna say. "i know, you know..."

"what's that?" you laughed awkwardly.

"you're ua's personal little who-"

"bakugo!" kirishima shoved his friend. "don't call y/n-chan that!"

"ah, it's true..." you pouted. "he's right..."

"y/n-chan..." todoroki mumbled. they all looked towards you.

///

the boys hands were all over you, todoroki trying to pull down your shorts and bakugo ready to rip your shirt off.

"bakugo, don't rip it man!"

"yeah..." kaminari laughed.

"i'll buy you another one." he growled, ripping it down the middle. you gasped, all the boys looking at your chest intensely. you couldn’t help but bump out your chest, loving the attention.

you let out a soft moan as todoroki bravely cupped your tits in each of his hands, even through the bra you could tell the temperature difference.

“even for a slut like you, you still have the nerve to wear underwear?” bakugo chuckled, pulling at the front. “it’s not nothing no one has seen before.”

“bakugo, you’re really harsh today...” kirishima chuckled nervously, apologizing on his behalf to you. you bit your lip, looking up at the hot headed blonde.

“oh yeah?” you cooed. “should i just... start walking around with nothing under my clothes?” he smirked.

“i think nothing would be better for someone like you, set up in the common rooms for anyone to use,” everyone stared at him like he was insane. “but you still have some dignity left, sadly.”

“rip it away from me then.” there was a sudden pressure in the air, everyone’s breathing increasing and heat building. they all stared at you with hungry looks in your eyes, the straining in their pants getting tighter. you stared right back at them with the same look, shifting your thighs side to side.

///

you sat crouched in the middle of the four boys, todoroki and kaminari’s cocks in your hands as you were currently attempting to stuff both kirishima and bakugo’s in your mouth at once.

“god, fuck, you’re doing so good...” kirishima pet your hair, bakugo was gripping the other half in a ponytail.

“come on, you dirty slut. you can take them both, come on.” 

you closed your eyes, relaxing your jaw more. you looked up at them after a while, they both had sweat running down their foreheads, kirishima was holding back something for sure.

“you fucking did it.” bakugo laughed, savoring the image of your puffy cheeks, drool spilling out the small gaps in your mouth, him and his best friends dick stuffed down your throat permanently imprinted in his head.

kirishima let out a groan, head falling back on the couch he was sitting in. you let out a little choke at the movement, but you were still unfazed. you worked up todoroki and kaminari who were left neglected for a minute or so, moving your head as best as you could. you know it didn’t feel that good to just stick your dick in something, so you got to work.

“fuck, bakugo let me have her for just a second...” kirishima suddenly growled, his fingers gripping your scalp. bakugo’s fiery eyes flicked to your form beneath him, you looked so good with tears pricking your eyes from the fullness in your mouth.

he sighed, thumb rubbing your jaw as he slowly lifted your mouth off of them. kirishima’s moan was vulgar, his fist clenching at the couch instead of you. catching your breath, you ran your hands up and down his strong thighs.

“you don’t have to hold out on me, kiri.” 

at those words, he slipped his dick past your lips once more, all the way down your throat. you looked up at him through your lashes, going as deep as you could. he then slide out, then back in.

his hips bucked, length fully going into your throat. he kept repeating the motion- facefucking you. you closed your eyes in bliss, the amount of spit coming from your mouth making obscene squishing and gag-like noises.

you felt a twitch of his cock against your tongue, quickly bringing your hands up to grab at anyone around you. you didn’t know who was in which hand, but you knew you had one in your left and two in your right. 

when kirishima finally came it was with a manly, deep groan as he held your head down.

“fuck, fuck, take everything,” he growled, muscles twitching as he unloaded down your throat. you opened your eyes, seeing his expression and form and the feelings you were feeling- then pushed it out. everyone around you moaned in unison, their cum shooting on your hands and landing elsewhere on your body.

everyone panted, slowly taking your hands away to lick at the fluids on your fingers. you smiled as you locked eyes with kirishima, and he chuckled as he wiped down the sweat on his forehead. he ruffled your hair.

“god, you are so fucking good. i’m spent.” he sighed, looking at the other males. he gestured his hand out to you, as if to say ‘have her’. you grinned as someone picked you up by your underarms- todoroki, you could feel the temperature difference on each arm.

you moved to the couch, todoroki sitting back with you against his chest, cold hand gliding across the skin on your chest. you let out a shaky moan as his freezing fingertips circled your nipple, instantly hardening them. kaminari crawled between your legs, a cocky smirk on his face. you never took kaminari as... well, he’s not all smart.

“just sit back and relax, babe,” he chuckled, you could see a spark in his eyes. his hands spread your legs open and pushed one of them up for todoroki to hold. you happily scooted to your back, guys didn’t often offer to eat you out first. 

“this better be good, kaminari.” you licked your lips, watching him get nestled comfortably between you.

“of course it will babe, you forgot who i am?” he laughed, lowering his head to dip his tongue into your core. his lips wrapped around your clit, and you sighed happily. he slurped and sucked, slipping a finger inside which you didn’t mind. he prodded around after adding a second- his middle and finger- you could tell what he was looking for, and he was getting quite close.

todoroki pulled your head back to kiss, you could hear bakugo complaining from wherever he was. you did feel bad, you didn’t want this to last long-

your eyes shot wide open and moaned loudly in todorokis mouth, pulling away with a gasp. you grabbed the blonde hair under you, writhing with another moan as he hit that spot again.

“found it?” he hummed, fingers directly assaulting that soft spot inside you, sucking harshly on your clit. your moans were getting higher and higher, quicker and quicker as your breathing couldn’t get under control.

you let out a silent scream as all of a sudden a wonderful shock shot through you, seeing yellow flicks of electricity around kaminaris head and going down his arm before your eyes rolled into the back of your head. he was giving you little shocks from both inside and out, a sensation you’ve never felt. 

your nails dugs into todorokis skin, but he didn’t seem to mind. you let out a final scream, upper body twitching when you arched your back, kaminari holding your hips down and todoroki pulling your leg up higher. 

when you finally came to, all you felt at first was todorokis comforting warm hand rubbing the back of your thigh, a small chatter coming from the boys. you opened your eyes, seeing kaminari- completely drenched.

you panted, a thin sheen on your body from sweat. “holy shit y/n, i didn’t know you could squirt!” kaminari grinned, hopping in his seat a bit before licking his lips, licking up your juices.

that’s never happened before, you laughed weakly, you couldn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed.

“that was amazing.” was all you managed. you began to slide off todoroki, feeling something sticky on your back. you looked back, a blush on his face and his eyes screwed shut. had you accidentally activated your quirk? but kaminari or bakugo didn’t seem to have came, and kirishima was still just recovering on the other chair, watching.

“t-todoroki?” you tapped his face gently.

“i-i think your quirk went all to me instead of to everyone else...” his deep voice muttered in your ear, hot breath fanning your skin. “it’s fine.” he said before you could say anything.

“oi! are you all rested up, princess? i think it’s my turn already!” bakugo growled, pulling away kaminari. you panted, bakugo yelling at todoroki to get lost. he sighed, not even trying to argue as he got up carefully, letting you rest comfortably against the arm rest of the couch.

bakugo flipped your to your stomach, running his hands down your back and grabbed handfuls of your ass. you wondered if he was going to suggest anal, relieved when you felt the tip of his dick at your dripping folds. he pushed in, groaning about how tight it was.

he bottomed out, the tip just kissing your cervix. it’s been a while since you’ve felt this full- that time with tamaki, mirio, and neji-chan was a night you’d never forget- but it has been a while. you moaned wantonly, pushing your ass up higher against him, trying to get a bit more friction.

“already tryna move, huh? you really are just a whore.” bakugo growled, hot hands on your hips, thumbs digging into your lower back as he pulled nearly all the way out. when he drilled back in, you nearly screamed. you gripped at the now stained couch, gasping over and over again.

“p-please, bakugo!” you whined, toes curling tightly. he did the same move, and you screamed into the cushions. he grabbed you by the hair, pulling your head back roughly.

“nah come on, let your fucking voice out,” he did it again, and again, and again. you cried out each time, louder than the previous. he began to rail you, hand gripped in your messed up hair. you writhed beneath him, nails digging into the couch. everyone started to come up to you two, watching more closely.

“nnnnhah~!” you tried to warn them not to be too close, you weren’t sure you could control your quirk if bakugo made you cum like this. but you were completely fucked out, face smushed into the pillows when the ash-blonde let go to smack your ass a couple times.

kirishima held your hand when you reached out to him, kissing your knuckles. kaminari wiped your sweaty hair out of your face, his bangs were still a bit wet. you rolled your eyes back, wondering where todoroki went.

bakugo grunted and growled behind you, spreading your ass a bit. you felt something cold and wet, then his finger worked it’s way through.

“b-baku-gahhhhn!!” you gasped, moving your arm back to grab his wrist.

“what? aren’t down for this?”

it wasn’t that, not at all, you were just surprised.

“come on, use your words, princess.” he chuckled. he knew just how stupefied you became from fucking you, he was doing it on purpose.

you let out some moans and broken words, letting go of his hand. you could only spread yourself, hand slipping from the sweat on your body. “come onnnn!” you whined, and he didn’t waste any time. his fingers prodded in and stretched you out, fitting three fingers in in a matter of minutes.

he stopped his thrusts for a second, you were about to kill him. he picked you up, and you saw todoroki again. bakugo then spun you slowly around to face him, still inside him. you moaned, resting your hands on his firm chest.

you were way to tired to ride him, hopefully he would have some heart in him to just-

“oh my GOD~” you cried out, falling into bakugos chest as you felt an intrusion in your ass. that hot-cold, it was todoroki. 

“just go all the way in, half and half,” bakugo smirked, rubbing my back. “she can take it.”

against your hopes, todoroki pushed the rest of his way in as quick as he could. drool looked at the sides of your mouth, spilling onto bakugos chest. 

“it’s so... tight.” todoroki said softly, hands finding hold on your shoulders. as todoroki presses in until the hilt, bakugo pulled out. when todoroki pulled out, bakugo pushed as deep as he could. 

tears streamed down your face, moaning obscenities into bakugos warm skin. you bit at his chest occasionally, which always responded in him smacking your ass or gripping your thighs.

“h-how does it feel, y/n-chan?” todoroki questioned from behind you, their pace continued to increase as you loosened up to todorokis length.

“h-how... does...” you widened your eyes, barely finding the words as they pistoned in and out of your holes, you looked into bakugos eyes. “it feels... so fuckin’ good!” you cried out, a pink aura coming out of your body and floating around the room. kirishima and kaminari short up from their seats, rushing towards you, wet mouths on your hot body.

“oh shit, fuck me...” bakugo threw his head back, todoroki pressed his body closer to you. bakugo threatened the fire and ice used halfheartedly to not touch him.

“i don’t give a fuck... she feels so fucking good...” you’ve never heard a vulgar word come from todoroki, it sounded so good from him. they started fucking you rougher than before, the time between their separate thrusts blurring. 

kaminari squeezed his hand between your body’s, fingertips putting pressure on your clit, kirishima had you gagging on his cock again. it was all so much, too much, you’ve never had this many before.

your vision went black when you came, kaminaris electricity, the two abusing your holes, kirishimas thick cock fucking your throat raw. you felt like you were in heaven, you might’ve even died.

while you were fucked silly, the pink aura became thicker, yet again everyone came in unison- just as strong as you did. cum covered you inside and out, all the sensations mixing together. todoroki pulled out and collapsed on top of you, bakugo mumbling broken words as he felt like he was going to pass out beneath you. kaminari steadied himself by holding onto the back of the couch, hovering over you, cumming on your back. kirishima collapsed to his knees, thighs shaking as his hands held the edge of the couch to remain sitting up.

this night definitely topped the big three.


	13. common rooms (bakugo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi-public (concealed) no actual sex, kirishima always knows, short

you sat next to bakugo in the commons room, majority of 1A chilling there too. you laid your head against his shoulder as everyone talked about the eventful day today. you all had a run in with some villains!

"fuck it's cold..." bakugo groaned, pulling up the blanket he brought a bit higher, black with skull patterns. deku had an all might blanket he was wrapped in, sipping on some hot chocolate he managed to find. 

you blinked a couple times as bakugo's hand slid on your thigh, a shiver running over your skin at the cold touch. he continued talking with kirishima, who was sitting across from him.

two could play at that game. 

you placed one hand onto his thigh too, making him choke on whatever he was saying. he covered it up smoothly with a cough.

"must be a cold coming on..." he grumbled. you fought the urge to laugh. 

"or maybe because of all that shouting you were doing, bakugo." mina grinned, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair.

"ah," you gasped, one of his fingers sliding up and down the center of your underwear. "i nearly forgot to thank tsuyu-uuuuu...!" you whined, looking to bakugo angrily. he hummed.

"she really saved your ass." his smirk showed off his straight teeth.

"and then i saved yours." you growled, squeezing his dick.

"haha," he cleared his throat. "no. you didn't."

"yes, she did bro." kaminari chuckled.

bakugo's fingers slipped past your panties with a snap of the waistband, making you want to scream. he wasn’t going to win this so easily. you’ll make him cum in his stupid little matching skull sweatpants.

he glared at you, kissing his teeth as he rubbed his thumb on your bare clit, tight circles with just the right force. you slid your hand into his boxers, his tip already beading precum. it was sticky against your fingers.

“oh my god!” mina suddenly screamed, bakugo and you freezing. his dick twitched. “theyre playing that new movie on channel 100, switch, switch it kaminari!” mina shook the blonde as hard as she could.

the movie came on, deku rushing to turn the lights off. you silently thanked him inside of your head.

“no,” you heard bakugo whisper-shout. looking over, kirishima was sitting next to him now instead of across. you ran a tight fist up and down bakugo’s length, making him shift in his seat. “this is our blanket.” bakugo hissed at his friend, kirishima pouting and whining.

“come on bro, it’s a little chilly tonight!” the red head begged. bakugo insisted that he couldn’t go under the blanket with you two.

“but kaminari gets to put his head under like that!? he’s taking the rest of it!” your eyes looked down in horror, seeing kaminari holding on the blanket, right where it spilled over the couch and to the floor.

“what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” bakugo yelled, pulling his hand out from your shorts roughly, threatening to beat him up. you pulled back your hand to rest against his firm stomach, ultimately holding him back from beating up poor kaminari.

“n-nothing! i literally just sat down here, ask jiro!” kaminari wailed, saying he was just moving it so he wouldn’t sit on it to avoid this exact argument. you glanced back to kirishima, seeing him smirking, like he was proud of himself.

your eyes narrowed in suspicion, seeing him lean his head back and whisper something into bakugos ear. the blonde’s face became red and his eyes blew wide open, lip twitching into a grimace. 

you copied the same expression as he brought his fingers- the ones that were just touching you- to his lips. it was horrifying, to say the least. kirishima chuckled, swinging his arm over to tap you on the shoulder. 

“you two aren’t as slick as you think you are.” he grinned, winking at you as bakugo picked up the rest of the blanket, throwing it over his best friend.


	14. another time stop (bakugo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time quirk again, uhh instant orgasm? idk very short

"i can make you cum in a second."

"what, is that your quirk?" bakugo laughed. you shrugged.

"maybe."

"yeah right."

"you consent?"

"yeah, sure." he laughed, and you grinned. 

"stop!" you called out, and he stilled. 

walking up to him, you ran your hands through his hair and kissed him. you pulled off his sweatpants, feeling his dick, it was half hard even before. 

you put it in your mouth, swirling your tongue around. you hummed, narrowing your eyes as you thought about his reaction would he. popping your lips off the tip, licking your lips as you smiled to yourself.

jacking him off, seeing his face red and his forehead beading. you unbuttoned your shirt a couple buttons, positioning yourself in preparation as well.

you scooted the bed up closer too, just incase he fell when you let him go.

you cancelled out your quirk, and bakugo let out a guttural moan as his pleasure caught up to him all at once. his knees shook, falling down but catching himself on the bed. he slowly slid to the floor, throwing his head back on the edge of the bed as he moaned again, clenching his eyes closed.

"hah," you laughed, his cum spattered on the floor and nearly hit your face, drops of milky liquid on your chest. "you shot it far."

"how... how did you even get there? i-i'm not that quick i-"

you grabbed him by the shirt, kissing him. 

"i told you, it's my quirk."

he thought about it for a while.

"you could've just told me it was a time quirk or something-"

"yeah, but it's more fun this way."


	15. hot (kaneki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GHOUL HEAT, ooc kaneki, bottom kaneki, little degradation/degrading names, biting/blood 
> 
> trying out male/reader with a penis/neutral reader!! still penetrative sex so it’s up to you if you have a strap or a pee pee tbh :p

you were curled up at the small couch at the back of anteiku, reading a book that hide had recommended you, who was recommended to him by kaneki, who got it from nishiki, who got it from some other guy. it wasn’t really important, but it was a good story. some guy who would turn into an animal occasionally, and his slow descent to madness. no wonder those three liked it so much. 

the front door chimed, barely being able to tear your eyes away from the book. the store was closed anyway, so you knew it couldn’t be anyone unknown. you finally managed to look up, not before placing your finger on the sentence you left off on.

“kaneki!” you grinned, seeing him drop his large coat to the ground, taking off his shoes. “kaneki?” you hummed, a little worried. he hadn’t said his usual greeting, did something happen?

he shuffled over to you, dragging each foot as his arms were loose in front of him. you nearly dropped your book as the smell hit you, slamming it shut and covering your nose and mouth.

“kaneki, why the hell do you smell like that?!” you shouted. had he been out with some woman? he smelled to sweet, but another persons smell couldn’t wear off this strong on him.

he finally reached you, dropping his body on top of yours. you widened your eyes at the sudden realization. 

he had rizes organs- female organs. inside of him. 

you almost laughed, he was already this old and just hit ghoul-puberty?

“neki’,” you cooed, running your fingers through his white hair. he groaned, pressing into your hold. “what’s wrong, babe?” you lifted his chin up, he was so... docile in this state. 

“i-i’m not so sure... it’s been getting worse recently.” his face was entirely red, looking at you with such a soft look in his eyes you hadn’t seen in forever. his arms snaked around you, noticing him trying to wrap his legs around you too.

you sighed, standing up. he was still wrapped around you. taking matters into your own hands, you picked him up like he weighed nothing and hauled him to your shared room. the perks of being a ghoul yourself, personally trained by kaneki ken.

as you kicked your door closed, you thought of how nice it was of touka to let you two live here. you really hoped she wouldn’t be back anytime soon, or anyone for that matter.

placing kaneki on the bed, your hands held his face. it was warm to the touch, his legs rubbing together. he was acting like... a girl!

you squished his cheeks, you would probably never get an opportunity like this again after tonight. mister one eyed king kaneki would never let someone see him in this state, not twice. 

“aww, nekiii!” you pouted as his hands sat on top of yours, scooting closer to you. he wrapped his arms around you again, pulling you close. his face was buried in your abdomen.

“i really want to do it.” you heard him mumble, and something inside you started to snap.

“what was that, neki?” you started to smile. he looked up at you, chin resting in between your ribs. his fingers dug into your flesh. 

“i really, really want to fuck.” he growled. “i want to fuck you- you to fuck me- i just want it. now.” he tugged at your shirt, nails scratching down your back.

you licked your lips, you could eat him up.

pushing him back to the bed, you took off your shirt and threw it to the corner of the room. you unbuttoned you’re pants, shimmying out of them with one knee already on the bed. 

your focus went to kaneki, on the bed with his pants bunched at his knees, his ass up in the air as he gripped the sheets. you marveled at the sight, he looked delicious.

“d-dont look at me like that,” he bared his teeth. “i-i don’t know why i’m doing this, but it just feels...”

“natural?” you teased, kicking off the last leg of your pants, climbing on to the bed. you ran your hand over his burning skin, resting your palm on his calf. 

“um, y-yes, you could say that.” 

you’ve seen other women during this time, of course it’s barely heard of anymore since CCG has helped invent suppressants and ghouls aren’t entirely animalistic, but the kaneki ken on his hands and knees, presenting himself to you, was truly a blessing.

you sighed dreamily, rubbing a finger down his dick. his whole body twitched, and he started breathing heavily. he still had an annoyed look on his face, even though his body was behaving like this, he still was his usual self. a little horny, though.

your fingers wrapped around his length, sliding down to the tip to collected the dripping pre-cum to slide back down (or up, in this position) to the base. 

“ahh...nghh...” he groaned, looking more and more frustrated.

“what’s wrong, kaneki?” you hummed, doing another swipe over with your hand. his knuckles were white.

“e-either go faster o-or...” he bit his lip before he could finish, peaking your curiosity.

“or?” you stroked him a little faster, his hips bucking into your hand for more friction. his eyes were screwed shut, one of his hands moving to grip the sheets in between his legs. was he extra flexible in this state? you wanted to find out.

“or,” he hissed, reaching out for your hand desperately. he whined when you didn’t help him out and hold his hand, that hand under him sliding up his leg. his hand rested on his ass, covering himself. “right here.” 

you stopped all movements, was he really offering you to fuck him? fuck _him??_

you twisted your wrist around his cock, leaning into his back, down to his face to give him a kiss.

“you sure, kaneki?” your breathing was starting to pick up. you referred to yourself as someone who could hold themselves together when needed, but the rich and tooth-rotting fuming off kaneki was too much for even you to handle. no wonder rize had so many men and women after her, she was delectable.

but this wasn’t rize- this was kaneki. your kaneki, and he wanted you to fuck him.

you kissed his face as he cried out, pushing his ass back more into you. he rubbed against your crotch, you mused the question again.

“come on,” he whispered. “come on, come on, fuck me.” he whined, lust swirling in his eyes. you were worried they’d turn into kakugans soon, maybe he’d finally let up on playing with your kagunes... another time, you thought.

you nearly dove off the bed to the nightstand, digging around your drawer at the bottom. you had bought some things with hide and nishiki one day, at some sex shop. you understood why nishiki was there, he had his girlfriend after all, but you never really knew why hide tagged a long so much.

or why the blonde recommended you the strawberry lube, knowing you were all ghouls and couldn’t taste anything good. or why hide kept eyeing the obscene red dildo, which was definitely not a human mold. if hideyoshi was a little curious, all he had to do was ask.

but you should thank him (you won’t), pouring the lube on your fingers generously and then a little on kaneki’s hole. his body shivered, back beautifully arched. his skin was milky and pale, scars on his lower back from how much he uses his kagune. 

you rubbed your thumb against it, remembering how much he has went through-

“put them in!” kaneki wailed out, scratching at your hand. that feeling finally snapped, you were just trying to reminisce! you growled into his ear, pressing your fingers into him. you gasped in shock at how easily they pushed through. 

“do you do this without me?” you awed, already a knuckle deep. 

“w-what the hell are you talking about?!” kaneki said through his teeth, offended. “I've never done t-this!” 

“but my fingers are slipping in so easy,” you further proved the point by adding another finger. he let out a shaky moan, pressing his face into the pillow. “it’s so soft in here.” you wiggled around your fingers, effectively feeling him out and stretching him. even though there wasn’t much resistance, he was still nice and tight inside. you couldn’t wait to feel it around you.

you still worried for any discomfort he might not be expressing, he loved doing that after all. you kissed his spine, wrapping a hand around his dick once more. he moaned louder, his hips bucking again. you tried to wrap your head around how this would work for a male. 

“d-dont... n-not both!” his voice was muffled by the pillows, body shaking. you smirked, working on a third finger. he let out a choked cry, gripping onto his own thigh, spreading himself out a bit. 

you thrusted your long fingers at a steady pace, picking up speed only when you were ready for another finger. you pushed in deep, deep as you could. the hand around his weeping dick went faster, dick sticky from the amount of pre-cum leaking out of him. you wondered if the equivalent would be...

your train of thought was interrupted once more when your boyfriend let out a loud, girlish moan. you laughed in disbelief, body hot. cum spurted into your hand, coating your fingers, had the stimulation been too much?

“are you-“ 

“oh fuckkkk,” he sobbed, grabbing your wrist harder. “do that again.” 

“d-do what?” 

“please, pleaseeee y/n,” he gasped. “what you just did, with your fingers, that spot-!” you started to understand what he was saying, you weren’t aiming to hit his prostrate... yet. 

you pushed your fingers down, and you had to quickly grab him by the hips before he collapsed into the bed. he let out another moan, hips stuttering. “again!” 

“nekiii,” you giggled. “you can’t tire out from just my fingers.” 

“but i want-“ he gasped, had he realized what would come next? he became quiet, nuzzling into the pillow again. “mmm..” he panted, your fingers slid out gently and smoothly. you reached into the drawer once more, pulling out your last item. 

you got yourself situated, “lift up your legs for me babe?” kaneki did as told, you slid his pants all the way off and to the floor behind you. the sheets would be needing lots of cleaning, as well as his pants.

“ready?” you rubbed your dick against him, smirking as you slapped it against his worked open hole, just as he tended to do to you. 

“f-fuck, yes, give it to me alrea-“ you pushed in right when he said yes, his head instantly planting itself in the soft pillow, covered in tears and sweat. 

“uh-uh, neki’.” you groaned, inching slowly in. grabbing his soft hair, you pulled his head up. “come on, let me hear you.” 

his skin was red down to his shoulders, all that blood coursing through him. you bottomed out inside of him, fluttering your eyes shut with a sigh. kaneki let out a trembling moan, eyes rolling back. you slowly slid out, and he hummed lowly, biting his lip. your hand on his head slid to wrap around his throat, pulling him even closer to your body, chest pressed against his back.

“fffuuuuckkk...” he choked out, pushing his hips to meet yours. you hissed, not even thinking as you bit down on his shoulder. he let out a loud yet sensual shout, his hand reaching up to hold your arm around him. you dug your teeth in, he was tough. 

his hips twitched, silently begging you to move. 

“god kaneki,” you groaned, mouth detaching from his skin. “i’m trying to be considerate here...” 

“i-i don’t need you to be considerate,” he rasped, your hand was still around his throat. “i just need you to fuck me, now.” his black and blunt nails dug into your hand, rocking his hips against him. 

you promptly pushed him down into the bed, and you swore you saw a smile on his lips. you fully pulled out, and before he could give you another desperate whine, you lifted up his leg and twisted him around to his back. 

“a-ah!” he planted his hands by his sides, fingers gripping the sheets in anticipation. “why this position?” he looked up at you wide those dark eyes- no longer cold and distant. he looked like a puppy, or maybe a cat was more fittings. you could imagine the ears on the top of his head. 

you lined yourself up with his entrance again, grunting as you thrusted in all the way. kaneki threw his head back, a drawn-out wanton moan escaping his lips. you continued to thrust, all out and then all in. he let out a sting of ‘faster’s and ‘harder’s, small moans between each plea.

“for someone who’s never done this before, you take my dick so well,” you praised him, lifting his legs up by his knees. “hold up your legs for me, baby.” 

he complied immediately, shaky hands holding the back of his knees as he held himself open all for you. one more final thrust all the way in, leaning down to give him a kiss, a much better angle than before. his tongue was coated in more saliva than usual, slicking up your mouth greatly. your hands held his hips; kind of thin for man, perfect for your hands. kaneki was perfect, and all for you. 

you pulled your hips back and snapped into him, over and over again. pouring your ghoul strength behind each thrust, you grunted as he threw his head back again. you left a trail of kisses and marks down his neck and on his collar bones, right where they mattered, where everyone could see. 

“fuck, fuck!” kaneki’s dick bounced with every thrust, tip slapping against his stomach, all sticky. his grip slipped occasionally, having to refocus to hold himself up for you quickly. he looked at your face whenever he wasn’t throwing his head back or to the side, hooded dark eyes watching all your facial expression. he occasionally looked down to see where you two were connected, but the sight and feeling of your cock going in and out of him so obscenely and quickly was too much. 

you were amazed at the sight beneath you, a completely out of it kaneki was amazing. his ass was amazing, tight and warm and wrapping around your length perfectly. everything was amazing. his moans were so girlish and sexy, his noises accompanying every slam of your hips and every touch of your hands or mouth. 

“open up,” you commanded, breathing ragged. you would savor this moment as long as you could. he pried open his mouth wide, tongue sticking out. you placed your fingers on the dripping appendage, and it wrapped around the length of your digits. “holy shit kaneki... you totally need to give me head with this tongue of yours.” 

“anything,” he cried out. “anything for you, f-fuck, you’re so good...” 

“you’re such a little slut,” you’ve never called him that before. you wondered if this was taking your chances too far. 

“y-yesh!” he slurred, bringing his knees together. “i-i’m a s-slut!” his response lit a fire within you. 

“whose slut? who does such a bitch belong to?” you licked your lips, wanting more of his sweet blood in your system. your wet hand went down his toned body to stroke his needy dick. 

“your slut, i’m your personal whore, y/n’s s-slut!” he cried out, you nearly came on the spot from those words alone. 

“yeah, you’re all mine, let them hear it.” you smirked, leaning back to fully take in his body. he was writhing in your gasp, back arching off the bed and legs nearly behind his head. he was flexible after all. 

“l-let them hear?” panic flashed on his face, head turning towards the door but his gaze never leaving yours. 

“touka, nishiki, hide, anyone else who’s here right now.” you said like it was nothing, though you were bluffing. surely if any of the other guys were here, they would be knocking at the door angrily, or even trying to get some. (you would kill anyone who tried though) 

his eyes widened, hands losing grip, causing his legs to drop. his arms wrapped around your body in an instant, arms reaching up to pull you in. he let out a scream, you continued to rail him even after you felt the familiar sticky feeling between your bodies. he had cum again. 

“i’m so close baby, just...” you panted, he was so fucking unbearably hot like this. you wish you could have him like this all the time, but you knew he would be heading right to headquarters to get some pills. 

your thrusts became sloppy, kissing him deeply, tongue rubbing across his teeth. they weren’t as sharp as yours, since he was human before. he moaned into your mouth, holding your head in his hands, fingers running through your sweaty hair. 

“i love you, i love you,” he whispered like a prayer, rolling his hips to get you off quicker. “come on, cum, cum in me!” he bit your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. 

you growled, gripping onto him as hard as you could. he let go, gasping. his legs lost feeling, you could tell since they were no longer wrapped around you tightly and instead were just flailing with every blow against his body. 

your teeth sank into his other shoulder as you came, muffling your cry into his skin. kaneki came again, holding the back of your head as you lapped up the blood seeping from the wound. it would heal up in seconds, and you loved the way his blood tasted. it was sweeter in this state. 

you panted, collapsing on top of kaneki. his chest heaved under you, a comforting hand rubbing your back. “fuck, fuck, ahhh...” he whispered. looking up at him, he looked completely fucked silly. you smiled to yourself, rolling off of him. 

you got up with a groan, grabbing a towel on your way to the shared bathroom. you two were lucky your room had one, or else you’d have to do a stealth mission to the bathroom upstairs. you wet the towel, going back to kaneki to clean him up. 

“shit, your so beautiful,” you murmured, rubbing off his stomach first. he could only whine breathily. “s-shut up...” 

/// extra 

you two left your room after getting situated for some coffee, and maybe even a snack. you both stopped in your tracks as you saw nishiki sitting at the booth, legs crossed as he scrolled on his phone. 

you cleared your throat, pushing kaneki on forward to make some coffee. “oh, hello, nishiki.” 

he glanced up to you, then to kaneki. he smirked. you slammed your head against the counter, and he started to laugh. 

“had fun?” he pat your back, kaneki awkwardly making the three of you coffee.


	16. cat maid (tsukishima+akiteru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat maid outfit, underage?? akiteru is so fucking hot, threesome but no inc*st, akiteru giving very much college fuckboy

*click*

*click*

you clicked on your camera roll, checking if the pictures you took were acceptable. the new outfit that akiteru bought you had finally came in, so it was only right to send him cute photos of you in it. you sighed dreamily as you sent it over to him, adding a little message to the attachments.

your heart swelled thinking about akiteru, a large grin stretching across your face. you had to thank your science teacher for pairing you with tsukishima kei, for you would have never been introduced to tsukishima _akiteru_ , the hot older brother. he wasn’t too old, six years wasn’t that much of difference.

you nearly screamed into your pillow at the thought of how everything came together, a memory you would cherish. 

_“hey,” his smooth, deep voice made your stomach flutter. he held his hand out for a hand shake. “i’m akiteru, kei’s brother.”_

_“i-i’m y/n.” you tried not to gape at him, but that tight shirt that hugged his toned body was making it difficult._

_“are you his girlfriend?” he smirked, and you made a face of disgust briefly._

_“no, i am not.” i would love to be yours, though. “just partners for a project.”_

_“i see,” he laughed, it was such a warm laugh. you really wanted to hug him. you caught his eyes giving your body a look over, then he looked around as if to see if anyone was around. “do you have a boyfriend?”_

you played with the bell on the cat ears that sat on your head, waiting for the buzz from your phone. you nearly jumped off the bed when it finally came, diving for your phone.

tsukishima: wtf

your heart dropped, impossible. it couldn’t be. 

you sent it to kei, not akiteru. 

you slammed your pillow against your head as hard as you could, and the wall was next. why the hell did you give their contacts the same name? you wanted to snap your phone in half. how could you even cover this up?

tsukishima: is this what you send to just anyone?

you were filled with rage. what kinda guy responds like this after getting pictures like those? fuck giving an excuse, you’d give him a piece of your mind.

_i don’t send this to just anyone, bastard_

tsukishima: so just for me then? i didn’t think that u liked me this much

you clenched your teeth, did he think these were for him? you almost typed out “it was for akiteru” but you still had some sense of dignity left. plus, you promised akiteru you’d keep it a secret. you were at a loss for a response, should you profess a fake infatuation for the nerd of your grade or just say it was a mistake? but then he’d think you were some whore who-

tsukishima: or was it for akiteru

your phone dropped out of your hands.

///

“this is kinda embarrassing.” you muttered, rubbing your exposed arms. you were on your knees in front of the tsukishima brothers, the look of disappointment identical on their faces. akiteru looked a bit more ashamed, and rightfully so.

“i wish i was surprised that i didn’t know about you two,” tsukishima sighed, crossing his arms. “i just didn’t think it went this far.”

“this far?” you and akiteru cried out.

“buying things for her,” he glanced to akiteru, then to you. “and then sending him nasty pictures. who knows what else you guys have been doing. you realize how old we are right?” he leaned back on his hands, watching you with cold eyes. you held your arms tighter.

“yeah yeah, i’m sorry. but do we have to do this right now, with the outfit on?”

“yes.” the two of them said in unison, looking down at you. 

“hey!” you wanted to push kei by his scrawny chest. “akiteru!?” you looked up to him expectantly, but were only met with the same look as his younger brother. you shut your mouth, looking back down to your lap.

“so all those study dates were just to mess with my brother?” tsukishima hummed.

“well they weren’t real dates, but yes,” you rolled your eyes. the cat was out of the bag already. “i’m so sorry that your brother is so much hotter than you and i was attracted to him. but, he was attracted to me too so don’t put all the blame on me!”

“ouch,” akiteru chuckled, nudging his brother with his elbow. “she doesn’t mean it.” he assured.

kei let out a small exhale from his nose, as if he was laughing. “i know she doesn’t mean it.” his golden eyes flicked once more back down to your form, smirking.

“if she didn’t even like me a little, she wouldn’t have gotten on her knees so easily.”

///

your entire body felt hot in contrast to kei’s cold fingertips trailing the skin of your thighs, akiteru’s large hands holding your waist as you sat in his lap. you whined when kei’s lips made contact with your skin.

“your noises are just like a kitty,” tsukishima’s hot breath fanned across your thigh. “fits the whole cat maid thing. why don’t you keep going?”

“k-keep... going?” you craned your neck to look up at akiteru, and he smiled.

“he wants you to say nya, you know, like they do in maid cafes.”

the blood already burning in your cheeks seemed to grow hotter. looking down at kei, feeling his hands running up and down your legs. his fingers slowly inched up the frills of the dress, dangerously close to what was under.

“n-nya...” you huffed.

“aww, that was no good,” kei shook his head. “be more cute, and maybe i’ll give you a reward.”

“well what do you want me to do?” you barked, totally unlike a cat. akiteru shushed you, covering your mouth and slipping a finger on your tongue. you instinctively flicked the tip of your tongue against his knuckle, looking up at him again.

“don’t be like that.” he warned softly.

“oh, you’ll listen to my brother but not me?” kei nipped at your thigh. 

“u-um, i’m sorry, k-kei...nya?” he let out another breathy chuckle, shaking his head. akiteru held your jaw tightly as he pressed kisses into your neck, spreading his legs to further open up your own legs.

you whimpered when akiteru bit down gently on the edge of your collarbone, kei’s fingers gripping your thigh as he lifted up your dress. you cracked open an eye, pushing back onto akiteru instinctively.

kei licked his lips, thumb on his lip as he looked at your lower half.

“you really play up the little school girl act for akiteru, huh?” he teased, leaning down and snapping the thin garter belt that wrapped around your upper thigh. you could feel the older male behind you smile against your neck. “pink striped panties, were you gonna show him this too?”

“y-yes, nya...” your voice was barely a whisper, bringing your hands up to cover your face. akiteru grabbed you by your wrists, both of them fitting in only one of his large hands.

“hold up your dress, kitty.” he snickered, guiding your hands down. you shakily grabbed the edge of the frilly skirt, pulling it up higher. akiteru took the liberty to lift you up and set you back on the bed, in his spot, gently.

“now, what to do with you, kitty.” he grinned, a proud look on his face. he glanced over to kei, raising his eyebrows questioningly. your heart skipped a beat- akiteru was showing you off to his own brother. 

“you can do whatever you want, nya~” you bit your lip, akiteru’s eyes snapping back to you. “i’ll do whatever my masters tell me, nya!” you were really getting into it now.

“i can’t believe one of the smartest students in our class turned out to just be a little slut.” kei sighed, pushing up his glasses with a slender finger. your mind raced with the thought of what he could do with those long fingers. he was a blocker in volleyball, he must be good with them.

“don’t be so mean,” akiteru shoved kei jokingly. “she’s only like this for me, so consider yourself lucky.” you clenched your thighs tighter at his words, not going unnoticed by the brothers hovering over you. 

you looked up at them with pleading eyes, kei tilting his head. “what’s wrong, kitty?” 

“p-please,” you gripped tighter onto the dress. “i’m all yours, so please?” akiteru stepped towards you, pushing you down to lay on his bed.

“of course, kitty, i can’t wait anymore either. kei, just go behind the bed.” akiteru groaned, his hands running up your sides. you brought your knees up slightly as he pushed you a bit back, tilting your head back to see kei’s face above yours.

you gasped when akiteru pulled your panties down to your knees, rubbing a thumb against your clit. his knuckles slid against your slit, a smug look on his face.

“so wet,” he hummed. “who got you more excited?”

you furrowed your eyebrows, trying to hold back any noises as he played with your pussy. shaking your head, you refused to answer his stupid question.

“up here,” kei tapped your cheek. you looked up at him, face nearing yours as he suddenly pressed his lips against yours. you slowly got used to the awkward position of the kiss, surprised by kei’s skills. you always thought of him as... inexperienced.

his fingers slid down from your cheek to start unbuttoning the pink heart-shaped buttons of the maid outfit. you quickly got to work to help him out, almost just ripping apart the shirt. you gasped into the kiss for a moment of air, akiteru positioning himself between your legs.

kei pushed away the top of the maid outfit, letting it slip down the sides of your chest. 

“hah, you are a slut.” he parted from your mouth, a thin string of saliva sticking to his tongue. it broke away when he stood up, then sat down on the bed, knees on either side of your head and right between his thighs. 

“i am n-!” you couldn’t even finish your sentence when akiteru kissed your clit. “a-akiteru!”

“don’t tell me you forgot about me, kitty.” he pouted, smoothing the puffy skirt down so he could see your face better.

your hips raised up when he gave your heat another kiss, tongue teasing your folds. kei’s hand cupped your uncovered chest, thumbs rolling over your nipples. your eyes screwed shut, a soft moan escaping from your reddened lips. akiteru’s tongue dipped inside of you, curling up to circle your clit. you shuddered, gripping his short hair tightly.

you squirmed around, cheek brushing right against kei’s straining erection. you pride open your eyes, seeing him just staring down at your chest, hands still fondling your chest. maybe he was a bit inexperienced after all.

you pressed your nose against the bulge of his shorts, rubbing your face against him.

“w-what are you doing?” he hissed, the muscles in his thighs twitching. 

“i want it in my mouth,” you moaned, a harsh suck to your clit. “n-nya.”

kei practically ripped off his shorts, returning this time with only one knee next to your head. his crotch was just above your face.

“are you sure you can do it like this?”

“didn’t i say you could do anything you wanted to me?” you smirked, defiance short-lived as akiteru gripped your thighs tighter and buried his mouth in your cunt. your eyes rolled back, mouth falling open. 

he pulled out his dick, tip prodding at your lips.

“whatever you say,” kei sighed, tilting his head back as you took him into your mouth. “shit.” he hissed, thumbs pressing into your cheeks. he continued to push in, and you focused on your breathing first.

it was difficult- akiteru eating you out hungrily below you. he didn’t like the lack of attention, so he would force it out of you. and kei kept going and going, tip nearing the back of your throat but you could tell there was still more inches to go. you relaxed as best you could.

you gagged when akiteru slipped a finger into your core, prodding expertly at the spot that made you see stars. you knew your boyfriend was only doing it to get you distracted, to remind you who you belonged to. 

kei ran a finger down your neck, finally coming to hilt deep in your throat. “fuck, your mouth is so warm... i can see it right here,” he rubbed your neck, bulging from the length of his cock.

you swallowed and kei’s breath hitched. he pulled out slowly, letting you take a deep breath before easing back in. akiteru added another finger, kissing your stomach and hips. 

“she can take it, so don’t be afraid to be rough, kei,” akiteru chuckled, twisting his fingers around inside you. “she’s drenched down here, so one of us must be doing something good.”

kei thrusted into your throat, angling your head back slightly. you moaned, akiteru pushing your knees closer to your body as his fingers moved faster. you whined around kei’s cock, spit sliding down the corners of your mouth down your chin. 

“you like gagging on my dick? let me hear you,” kei growled, pulling you closer to him by your arms. you widened your eyes in shock, letting out an obscene gag. your mouth was slick with spit, and kei seemed to be enjoying ever sound of it. 

you let out a garbled cry as akiteru knocked against that spot in your cunt with two fingers, pressing deep every time, harshly sucking your clit on his tongue. you were already close, a hand gripping akiteru’s scalp again. 

“it’s alright baby, focus on me.” akiteru came up with a small gasp of breath, kissing your stomach. you slapped kei’s thigh quickly, and he pulled out of your mouth. spit bubbles trailed down your face, gasping for breath. your air supply was cut short when your knees buckled, gripping one hand on kei’s hand, and the other on akiteru’s hair. 

the orgasm ripped through you, throat raw from kei deep-throating you just seconds ago. akiteru laughed as his fingers stopped, letting himself feel your walls clench around his thick fingers, but he knew it wasn’t enough for you. taking deep breaths, you recovered from your high, going limp on the bed.

“how was that, kitty?” akiteru crawled on top of you, usually he’d kiss you, but since kei was just in your mouth... you could only wrap your arms around him, trying to pull him down into your chest anyway. “uh-uh, not this time baby.” he chuckled, not even budging. you whined, wrapping a leg around him.

“still need more?” he cooed, even though he already knew the answer. you whined again, pulling his tighter against your body. “ask nicely.”

“fuck me, nya.” you narrowed your eyes, grabbing him by the face and leaned closer. he pushed your head back down to the sheets, grunting.

“stop trying to kiss me. not happening.” he slid the tip of his cock against your folds teasingly, an angry look on his face.

“hey, i didn’t cum yet.” kei slapped yourself cheek again, this time with his dick, still wet from your drooling. you bit your bottom lip, could you really do that again while akiteru fucked you?

“you can do it,” your eyes flickered to your boyfriend, lust darkening his eyes as he grabbed you by the back of your knees. he could read minds.

you took kei in both of your hands for starters, wrapping as much of his length in your hands as possible. it was very different to akiteru’s, although you obviously favored your boyfriends, for what akiteru had in thickness kei had in length. 

you hissed as your boyfriend pushed into you, rubbing his thumbs into your skin. you picked your head up to watch him, only to be pushed back down by kei.

“don’t get distracted.” his thumb rested on your lip, slipping it into your mouth to feel around your gums. you huffed, opening your mouth as wide as it could go. you sucked of akiteru countless of times, and no matter how big you opened your mouth your jaw still ached after you two were done. you didn’t think that would be a problem with kei- you were worried about being able to speak after he was done with you.

“fuck, you're so fucking tight, kitty.” akiteru groaned as he bottomed out inside of you, stomach feeling full. you tried to look down as best you could, sticking out your tongue for kei to slip in. 

“i want to feel next,” kei said, inching his way down your throat. 

“not todah-“ you managed to get out before he roughly thrusted down your throat, nose buried in his abdomen, the small curls of blonde tickling your skin.

“kitty’s don’t speak.” he threw his head back again, bucking his hips faster than before. he got right to fucking your face, fingers holding the underside of your jaw, head nearly dangling off the bed. akiteru began thrusting as well, you swore their pace was coordinated- one went in when the other pulled out.

your eyes rolled back into your head, spewing out pathetic garbles and chokes instead of your cute little mewls. akiteru kept trying to pull you in his lap like he always does, only for kei to hold you down and push the limits of your gag reflex. the tip of akiteru’s cock kissed your cervix when he lifted your hips up for a better angle, nearly folding you in half.

kei’s slender fingers wrapped around your throat, pulling his underwear down a bit further. you assumed he still wasn’t all to comfortable being entirely naked in front of either of you, not that you noticed he even still had them on. he fucked your mouth rougher, abusing your throat like a onahole.

akiteru railed you fast and hard, thumb rolling your clit in small, quick circles. tears pricked the corner of your eyes when kei held himself as far as he could go, “swallow,” he growled, and you obeyed his command. his voice broke as he moaned, knees weakening as his hands wrapped tighter around your neck.

you felt a lingering heat spurt down your esophagus, kei giving a final shallow thrust before sliding out. you coughed for air, not even a single drop spilling from your mouth. akiteru instantly pulled you up flush against his chest, legs over his shoulders. 

you cried out, clawing at his back as he drove his cock deep within you. he bounced you up and down, lifting you all the way to slam back down to the base. 

“a-aki- fuck!” you sobbed, arms around his neck as you held on for dear life.

“your cunt feels so good- clenching around me like that, fuck i’m almost there,” he growled in your ear. “beg for it.”

all shame had gone out the window at this point.

“f-fuck me harder, master! stuff my cunt full of your cum, nya!~” you screamed, voice still raspy and strained from kei’s abuse. you rolled your hips and met akiteru’s thrusts as best you could in the restraining position. he bit down on your shoulder, muffling his moans as he buried himself in your pussy.

you squeezed your thighs together, legs spasming as another orgasm ripped through you. akiteru’s filled your stomach with his cum, searing hot to your insides. he finally breathed, releasing your skin from his mouth with a pop of his lips, resting his forehead against yours.

“oh shit,” he chuckled when you collapsed in his arms, holding you by your waist tightly as you went limp. he gently rested you onto the bed, hissing as he pulled out of your creampied cunt. 

“n-nya, nyahhhnn,” you rasped, stomach still twitching. 

“you don’t have to meow anymore.” kei teased, tossing a fresh wet towel to akiteru to clean you off. your eyes fluttered closed when you felt the rough material of the towel brush against your swollen clit.

“i know baby, just gotta get you cleaned up.”

you almost purred, nuzzling into kei’s carress on your cheek.

“you owe me a fuck for every study date you used me for.” he whispered into your ear with a sweet smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm i know i did not just write 20k words that has to be a miscalculation 
> 
> wrote this during class but god forbid i write an actual essay <3


	17. fuck-dates (tsukishima kei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my baby tsuki time!!! pt2 to last chapter, no warnings, bratty reader lol

“so, if i did the math correctly...”

“you’re such a fucking dork.” you snorted.

“you owe me 3 weeks of sex.” tsukishima held up three long fingers, your mind going straight to the gutter.

“hey, hold on, three weeks?!” 

he nodded. “one week straight where we had that project, 1 week total days last month for general work, and-“

“it’s not like i did something with akiteru everyday!” you scoffed, offended that tsukishima really thought you were fucking his brother everytime you came over. you fucking wished.

“well,” tsukishima leaned back on his bed, supporting himself with his hands. “you couldve been doing stuff with _me_.”

you fought the urge to snort grossly again. however, the offer seemed promising, and worth it. your hands rested on each side of your classmate, leaning over his body. he watched you through his frames, looking down at your chest without shame.

“alright,” you smirked. “three weeks worth of _fuck dates_. you sure you got it in you?”

“of course.” he didn’t break eye contact with you, even when you pushed him back to the sheets and straddled his waist.

“you’ve got quite the competitor, are you really, _really_ sure you can live up to akiteru?” you giggled, grabbing the collar of his crew neck. he gripped your hips tight, shifting his hips under you to subtly grind against you.

“i’m better than him.” he growled.

“prove it, virgin.”

and prove it he did.

tsukishima had you pinned down to his bed, long tongue delving between your folds and sucking at your clit. dear god everything about him was _long_. 

you clutched at the plain sheets, arching your back as his fingers curled and hit the soft spot inside you over and over again. you cried out, pressing the back of your head into the pillow under you, body writhing under kei’s touches and licks.

he was eager to please you, watching every reaction you made closely. 

“fuck, kei!” you gasped, squeezing his head between your thighs. he hummed, sending a low vibration straight through your clit. you gripped his hair as tight as you could, feeling your legs start to twitch and thighs shaking.

his glasses were uneven on his face as he pressed deeper into your cunt, obscene slurping noises coming from his lips. your hips lifted off the bed slightly, kei following your motions without faltering. he had three fingers inside you, filling you up nicely and knocking against your g-spot. “so fucking good...!” you gasped, planting your feet on the mattress. he drew more moans and whines out of you, the right feeling in your stomach coming undone. you came with a long and loud moan, not worried about how tight you were squeezing him.

kei slapped the side of your thigh gently, and you finally let him free from your thighs and melted into the bed.

“sorry, kei.” you panted, parting your hair from your face. you covered your eyes when you saw his lenses dripping with fluid, his chest heaving as he caught his own breath. fuck, he looked so hot.

“don’t be embarrassed,” kei chuckled. his laugh made you feel like you were some high school girl (...which you were) crushing on a guy from your class. you couldn’t have those thoughts- akiteru was your boyfriend and kei was... a fuck buddy? “well, i’ll go get something to clean you up and-“

“wait, you’re done? you didn’t cum yet.” you lifted yourself up on your elbows, staring at him in disbelief. 

“oh,” he blinked. “i thought you would be done after that.” he motioned to your recovering form and stained towel beneath you.

“oh come on, i can go way more than this.” you rolled your eyes, and kei gave you that stupid fucking smirk.

“alright, up against the desk.”

your heart skipped a beat at his request, shakily getting up (and not without a teasing laugh directed towards you) and leaned against his white desk. you actually really liked how assertive kei was, not that your gentle akiteru wasn’t bad, but this was...

“turn around, i’m not fucking you from the front.” kei snarled, his thumbs running around his underwear’s waistband, slipping them down low enough to expose his hip bones. he wasn’t as muscley akiteru, but god was he perfectly toned. you quickly got into position, again supported by your elbows.

you wiggled your hips, giggling when you felt his hands at your sides. his fingers gripped your ass, flesh pooling from the gaps of his fingers.

“is my butt big?” you pressed against him, pushing some papers to the side. he smacked your ass, sending a shock down your spine. he soothed the spot he just hit, rolling it in his hand.

“shut up,” he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. to your dismay, you shut your mouth. “bring your ass up more.”

you whined, arching your back to try and reach him. he asked again, you were still short. fuck kei and his stupid height, and how he wanted to fuck against a desk. the bed was perfectly fine, wasn’t it?

you lowered your head into your arms, practically on your tiptoes as you raised your hips as high as they could comfortably go.

“there we go.” kei sighed, lazily rubbing his cockhead against your slick. you licked your lips as you watched the muscles in his stomach abdomen twitch and flex, pressing the tip through your entrance teasingly and torturously slow. you pushed back, but he held you still.

“relax, i’m not trying to hurt you.” he muttered, and you would’ve gushed if it wasn’t for the desperate need for kei to shove his long dick inside your greedy cunt in one go. you whined into your arm, eyes fluttering closed as he continued to push in inch by inch. you were left breathless when he finally bottomed out.

kei cursed under his breath when he started thrusting in a steady rhythm, the slapping of skin getting louder and faster. kei ran his fingers down your back, memorizing the curve of your spine and each fold over your body as you twisted to watch him. the way your ass jiggled every time he drove his cock into you, skin rippling at each contact.

he looked so different without glasses, you wondered if he was even able to see you clearly. his eyebrows were furrowed, narrowed eyes, rolling his lower lip between his teeth. 

“stop looking at me,” he grunted, pressing your head against the table. you moaned through your teeth as his action pressed him deeper into you, further onto the desk. you felt like you should’ve apologized, but when your mouth open you could only choke out another moan.

you drooled onto the desk beneath you as kei held your face down, thumb slipping into your mouth and under your lip. just like last time, running his finger over your gums and settling in no particular spot. you wanted him to fuck your throat again.

kei reached his hand to your clit, rubbing quick circles with two of his fingers, leaning his upper body into you. the corner of the desk dug into your stomach, but you could barely notice over the pleasure of kei churning your insides. his voice was low and deep as he groaned into your ear, nipping at the skin on your neck.

“w-wait, i’m gonna cum again!” you whimpered, knees starting to give out from the weight of kei on top of you and the pounding he was giving you. he didn’t say anything, nothing that you heard at least, just circled your clit harder.

you cried out, crushing kei’s hand between your thigh, cumming on his cock. he continued to fuck you, walls convulsing around his length. you sobbed from the overstimulation, every muscle in your body tensed yet felt exhausted.

“i’m gonna-“

“inshide! insideeee mee!” you mewled, you knew you would had the clean up after but you couldn’t have kei pulling out now. you didn’t want the feeling to stop, you wanted his cum deep inside your pussy.

he cursed loudly as he slammed his cock as far as it could go, the forced knocking down any remaining object on his desk and making you nearly hit the wall. your feet were off the ground, boobs pressed against the solid desk. kei tilted his head back, your eyes rolling back as you felt the familiar feeling of heat pooling in your gut. 

your body gave out, limp and twitching as kei rode out his orgasm, weak rolls of his hips as your tight cunt squeezed every drop of cum from his cock. he let out a long sigh of relief, panting as he slowly slid out of you. he caught you before you slid to the ground, lifting you up with ease and dropping you on the bed.

kei lay next to you, beads of sweat rolling down his temples as you both caught your breaths. you giggled, watching his chest rise and fall.

“what?” he was breathless.

“you fucked me so fucking good,” you kissed his cheek, wincing at the ache in your hips.

“you’re so vulgar,” he kissed his teeth, grabbing your thigh and squeezing. your finger made circles on his chest, making him crack his eye open. “don’t fall in love with me now, akiteru is your boyfriend, remember?” 

you rolled your eyes, pressing a hand against him to help push yourself up.

“go get me something to clean up, and then we can go again-“

“again?!” kei scoffed, brushing back some of the stray hairs on his forehead. “are you really that insatiable?”

“don’t use nerd words, you’re just gonna cum once and be done? akiteru can-” you shook your finger, kei grabbing your hands and pinning you to the bed.

“you want me to fuck you till you can’t think anymore?” he growled, free hand sliding to your throat. a grin stretched across your lips, tilting your head back for easier access to your neck. 

only one day out of the 21 you owed.

“you won’t,” you teased.

///

kei didn’t give you any breaks in between days for the first week, everyday after school was spent fucking you in any new way possible.

“every wrong answer gets you one more hit,” he had you over his lap, spanking you every time you got an answer wrong while studying. “and once you get through without one mistake, i’ll let you cum.”

“aww, thanks so much for the permission.” you growled, resulting in a hard smack across your ass. you cried out, dropping the pen you were spinning in your fingers.

one day, kei fucked you against his door with his mom downstairs, hand barely covering your mouth as he pounded into you. 

“kei! i’m bringing up some snacks for you and y/n!” you both pulled away from each other, pulling up your skirt and kei hopping into his school pants. you two had almost gone too far.

and when akiteru was home, awkward was not even the right word. even though he knew of the arrangement, he didn’t want to be involved.

“hey kei, did you take my-“

“don’t come in-ahnn~!” 

akiteru slammed the door quicker than he opened it, his disappointed sigh from outside not going unheard. you didn’t even have time to feel upset as kei dug his nails into your thighs, looking at you darkly from between your legs. you whined, grabbing the headboard and continued to buck your hips against his face.

you knew that fucking kei every day like this would do something to akiteru’a pride. you wondered if he would make you fuck him nonstop for three weeks too. your head hurt thinking about the possibility of the brothers going back and forth between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m surprised i don’t have more tsuki porn written im literally in love with him
> 
> also, i will be rewriting/editing previous chapters!


	18. beg (light yagami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have never watched/read death note. nothing at all. just saw this on tiktok and i was like :p just want to write something scary so sorry if it’s ooc is his name even light??? fuckin on a phone call and cockwarming
> 
> dubcon? light kills ur ex????
> 
> even if u dont like light plz read notes at the end!

“yeah right, light. i’m not doing that.” you chuckled, swinging your legs just slightly as you sat on the edge of light yagami’s bed. he stared at you darkly from his desk, his hand shaking from the tight grip on his pen.

“do it.” he ordered, and your playful smile dropped. you gulped, pulling out your phone and dialing the unsaved number. you were still nervous, even though you knew you were in the safety of light’s room and presence.

the phone rang for a few seconds before it picked up, the voice you never wanted to hear again sounded. you cringed, cracking one eye open to see what light was doing.

“full name?” his attention was back to his book. you said the name that was blacklisted from your brain, causing a confused reaction on the other end of the phone. your ex already started yelling and cursing at you, and when light finally finished his scribbling with an exaggerated final dash to the paper, the shouting stopped. you widened your eyes, hearing them gargle and choke.

“believe me now?” light smirked, resting his chin on his fist. you dropped the phone to the bed, hands shaking as you gripped the sheets. 

“w-will you kill me?” you whimpered.

“now why would i do that?” he hummed, narrowing his eyes as he inspected your shivering body.

“b-because i’m not misa, and how i made fun of the book- the death note?”

“ah, i see... you gave me some compelling reasons to consider,” he said sarcastically, his eyes flickering to your face. “are you crying?”

you sniffed. “n-no...”

“you don’t have lie to me, y/n.” he said coldly, elbows resting on the armrests with his fingers lightly touching his belt. you shook your head, squeezing your legs tighter.

“i’m just scared, that was scary just now!”

“if you want to be with me you have to be used to these things, y/n.” he clicked his tongue. he flicked his fingers, a silent command. you stood up straight immediately, playing with the edge of your shirt.

he curled his finger in a ‘come here’ motion, and you stepped towards him cautiously. you wriggled as he took your shaking hand, roughly pulling you down to his level.

“i won’t kill you as long as you do everything i say, understand?” he growled in your ear, squeezing your fingers tighter. you nodded, and he let you go.

“good, now how about instead of proving why i _should_ kill you,” he tapped his pen against the desk, flipping to a fresh page. “beg for your life.”

you dropped to your knees instantly, hands between your knees. 

“please light, i don’t wanna die...” you whispered, hyper focusing on his pen curling and looping words in the air, just above the notebook. he was teasing your name- your life- he had all the power in the world right now. your hands hooked onto the edge of his pants, right next to his ankles. you looked up to him with wide, worried eyes, but he didn’t even spare you a pitiful glance. his legs were spread, one hand at his desk and body twisted in the chair to face you. you tugged at his pants, as if to call for his attention.

“light, i’ll do anything,” your voice cracked. “i’ll do whatever you want.”

he smiled.

“is that the best you can do?” he scoffed. your momentarily relief was cast aside as another set of dread washed over you. “prove that too, go ahead and suck my dick.”

you gulped, shaking hands undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. he still looked dissatisfied, and you heard a single scribble next to you. whimpering, you pulled your hands back and suffled backwards. “what are you doing? didn’t you-“

“thank you so much, light,” you bowed down on the floor, hearing a small chuckled come from light. 

“better than that,” he cooed, placing a foot on your back and digging the heel of his shoe into your spine.

“master,” you gasped, clenching your hands into fists. “thank you so much for allowing me to be in your presence.”

“oh, that’s much better. now get to work.” another flick of the pen, he must’ve written the first letter of your name. you scrambled up to your knees, gasping for breath as you quickly pulled his pants off enough to expose his underwear. "why the rush?” he laughed when you pulled his half hard dick out, wrapping your hand around the base. you licked up the length of his hardening cock, pressing your tongue flat on the underside of his tip. you looked up through your lashes, he was still relatively expressionless-save for the small twitch of his eyebrow. your head bobbed as you relaxed your jaw, taking in more of his length.

you cringed when you heard a few more scribbles. a few more minutes passed by, and you managed to deep throat him until you were gagging. you let him hold your head still for as long as he pleased, body jerking and twitching from the lack of oxygen entering your lungs. when he finally let you up, you took a big gasp and coughed for air, spit connecting your lips to his dick and sliding down to dampen his briefs.

"you did a fairly good job," light hummed. you stared in confusion, he was still hard and didn't cum, so why was he praising you?

"i-i don't deserve the praise, master-"

"you're right, you just did good at getting my dick wet. now come sit on it." 

you slowly got up, brushing off your reddened knees. you had no room to feel embarrassed, but you couldn't fight off the flutter of your heart when he watched you strip off your skirt. light spun his finger in a circle, and you turned around. he pulled you by your waist and sat you on his lap, careful to part your thighs so his dick could sit between your thighs. you leaned forward a bit, clothed pussy grinding against his boner, coaxing a deep sigh from the male. 

his finger hooked onto the crotch of your underwear, pulling it to the side. "go ahead."

you nodded, small and quick. you lifted yourself up by the armrests, sinking down onto his cock slowly to not hurt yourself. your nails dug into the material of the chair, a soft moan escaping your lips. he was barely half way inside and was already filling you up. you mewled when you finally sat down all the way, squeezing your thighs together in between light's spread legs. you lifted your hips up again to start riding him- only to be pushed back down roughly.

"l-light?" you gasped, looking over your shoulder to him.

"you know my name," he curled his lip. "i didn't say you could move, stay still."

"i-i'm sorry, kira." you apologized pathetically. you knew exactly who he was, he basically revealed it to you. knowing this, you stayed with him, an infamous murderer who was playing god. you got on your knees for him, and now you were waiting for his next command submissively. 

agonizing minutes passed by and kira hadn't moved at all. he occasionally swiveled the chair around to dig through his desk drawers, but he never attempted to thrust into your needy pussy or even make you strip all your clothes away- anything to relieve you of the arousal you were suffering through. you jumped when his phone started ringing, sure he would just shut it off and continue to work on his future plans. but no, he picked it up.

"oh, good afternoon, L."

you clenched your eyes closed, biting your lips to hold back a moan as light shifted under you, ultimately pressing his cock deeper into you.

"i see... i'm actually a bit busy- oh, really?" his hands rubbed your thighs, sliding down to the back of your knee and raising your leg up. "well that _is_ pretty interesting. did it lead to new information?"

you knew the police were trying to investigate the strange deaths and try to find kira. little did L know that he was talking to him, right? your hand slapped against your mouth as your leg was hiked up even higher, shifting under you again with force enough to give you a little bounce. after so much time had passed without any contact, it felt too good. kira pulled your hand away from your mouth, resting his chin on your shoulder as he continued talking with L. kira soon had both your legs spread wide open, cunt spasming around his twitching cock. you couldn't bite back the whimper this time, tilting your head back.

"am i with y/n?" your eyes shot open, kira's nipped at your shoulder. "yes i am."

he grunted, voice low and aggressive as he balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear. your eyes started to roll back when he lifted you up by your thighs, your walls suctioning onto his girth. he slammed you back down, stuffing your untouched cunt. you keened, thighs twitching and head falling back against kira. 

"as i said, i'm quite busy right now, L." poor L had just heard you moan, he knew you and light were doing something, he heard you, he heard! you moaned again, rolling your hips for more friction, even if kira didn't allow it. he grabbed your throat, breathing heavily into the shell of your ear. "i'll call you later." he tossed the phone to the table and thrusted up into you.

"do you want to die?" he growled, squeezing your throat.

"n-no, please fuck me, kira!" you cried out, bouncing on his lap desperately.

"you have 40 seconds to make me cum or you're gonna die on my cock," he sneered, stabbing his pen into the pages of the death note. he brought it up into your face, showing you exactly how far he's written down your name. there was only one letter left to fill out, and he already drew the first line. you held the chair as you rode kira, you were fucking yourself on a murderers dick, as he was getting ready to kill you. fat tears rolled down your cheeks, leaning over to rest your arms against the desk for better movement. kira placed the book on your back, tapping his pen on your spine for each second that passed. you were sobbing, bouncing your ass on his lap in desperate efforts to make him cum.

"fuck," he leaned back in his chair, pushing his hips up and spilling his hot cum deep into your cunt. you panted, barely able to hold yourself up. he made two lines, crossing out your name from the pages. you sighed happily, you didn't die.

you also didn't cum- but living to see another day instead of having an orgasm was a perfectly fine alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops not me writing a character i know nothing about anyway ive updated previous chapters (titled now with a very obvious 'updated') so they're all basically new chapters! if youd like, give them a reread! god why didnt yall tell me how bad they were ^^,


	19. human (nishiki nishio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i kinda regressed to my tokyo ghoul obsession so its a bit of reading in the start also ur a ghoul isn’t that cool
> 
> cheating/public sex + lowkey senpai kink? mans WORSHIPS you YEARNS for you
> 
> angsty?!.!,’c

“how’s kimi?” you sipped on the warm coffee that you made for you and the male across the table. he scratched the back of his neck, looking out the cafe window.

“we’re alright, i just don’t want her caught up with me during these times, she’s too good for those problems.” nishiki sighed, staring down at his cup. you pouted, gently placing your hand on top of your coworker and fellow ghoul.

“well no matter what, i’m here for you.” you smiled. he nodded, narrowing his eyes as he gulped down his black coffee. you one of the few people that stuck by his side, helping him fight and and keep up the store with touka for so long. you worked so hard to save kaneki from ccg. you were too good for this world, he hated seeing you so upset over recent events.

“would you like to feel human for a bit?” he blurted out, closing his eyes after speaking and a wave of embarrassment washing over him, feeling like a high school boy again. you giggled, staring at him like he was out of his mind- he might as well be.

“human? that’s funny, nishiki-senpai.” you finished your coffee, and he knew your routine by now. clean the dishes you dirtied (but leave his in the sink to be scolded by touka) and make ‘dinner’ which was just meat served how you liked it. he wished you could make him dinner; kimi was never able to stomach the sight of gore enough to prepare him anything, not that he forced her or felt disdain that she couldn’t. he often questioned just why he stuck with a human for so long, when _you_ existed.

“what i meant is...” you were extremely strong, able to take down even the best doves with ease. but you weren’t taking part in this war just to rack up a kill count, he knew you rather spend your days in the shop laying low. he saw how much it pained you to hear about what new tragic thing happened to kaneki or another friend everyday, how you wish you could just fix everything. but it was out of anyone’s hands. “would you wanna just screw around? before the world goes to shit?” 

your face softened, you were actually thinking about it, he could tell by the way you tapped your fingers on the porcelain coffee cup. 

“very compelling nishiki, but you have your wife.” there was your strong morals again.

“i haven’t seen her in forever, y/n. she works with the guy that started this all,” he couldn’t bring himself to say he spited kimi. she worked hard throughout college and managed to become an assistant to a renowned doctor- the doctor who did the transplant on kaneki and created a new breed of half ghouls in his basement. he didn’t hate her, it wasn’t actually kimi’s fault.

you held his hand again, rubbing his perfectly smooth knuckles because ghouls couldn't get hurt by ‘normal’ means. “senpai, you’re really challenging my character right now.”

he slipped his fingers to slot between yours, it felt right. he wouldn’t tell you that kimi was waiting alone somewhere for the day he returned, that he left her a long time ago to devote his time to living his life as what he was, a ghoul. with his friends, with you.

he wished he met you instead in college, but this would do.

bending you over the counter and fucking you from behind, tracing the scars that your kagune left after being activated so many times in your lifetime. your soft moans music to his ears- how long has it been since he was able to sit down and listen to his playlist? he still hums the songs you recommended to him when he first joined anteiku.

your walls clenched around his cock snugly, your hips meeting every thrust he gave you with just as much force. your pants were discarded on the floor, but nishiki couldn’t even get his off all the way, pooling around his ankles. you were impossible to resist, dripping cunt and begging eyes.

“fuck, y/n.” he moaned, rumbling deep from his chest. 

“senpai, please,” your whimpers were such an adorable side to you that he was ever so lucky to experience. no one has seen you like this, mewling and so fucking breathtaking.

you were too good for this world, even when you killed people and when you were rude to customers. nishiki wanted to take you somewhere nice, tropical and warm where you didn’t have to wear extra layers to protect from the cold and from lurking investigators. fucking you on the beach would be heaven on earth. maybe even a family, he wanted a son first, then a daughter. they would be strong just like their parents, they could lead the new generation, hell, even touka was getting ready to have a child of her own. 

then he thought of kimi. his hips stuttered, grip on the crumpled folds of your pushed up shirt tightening. kimi couldn’t have his kids because it would kill her from the inside, or it would just fucking die because she can’t eat human meat, because she was _human._ he scowled, not missed as you eyed the reflection of his glasses on the counter.

“w-whats wrong?” you twisted your head around, fingers wrapping around his wrist. nishiki looked to your expression- hair sticking to your forehead and flushed cheeks. he grinned, lazy and lopsided. 

“just remembered we didn’t flip the sign outside.” he made up an excuse on the spot, and now that he thought about it... he couldn’t think long, your walls clenching around him as you told him to be quiet. your arms folded under you, supporting your head as nishiki fucked you harder against the table. the blinds were still down, but you could see the occasional passing shadow and all of a sudden became increasingly scared that one of them would turn into the corner of the shop.

nishiki’s thin fingers wrapped the cord around his fingers, pulling it towards you. his name spilled from your lips, a particularly hard thrust sending you further onto the wooden surface. pretty soon he’d have you on your toes.

he continued pulling, slowly revealing a sliver of the outside. it was dark and gloomy, even the plants outside weren’t looking too good. but people still had places to be, even in an impending war. 

“nishiki, someone will see...” you whined, but did nothing to prevent him from pulling up the sheet of protection.

“and if they do?” he mused, slamming his palm down to the counter, pressing deeper into your cunt. your chest was uncomfortable under your weight plus nishiki on top of you, but you just couldn’t stop thinking about if someone walked in.

two respectable leaders of a rebellion- fucking like animals in a coffee shop meant to shelter other ghouls and serve _coffee_. 

nishiki let go, he didn’t care about teasing you any more than needed. what he really needed was to pound into you, his cock twitched as your pussy squelched to each thrust of his hips. every keen of your voice, higher and airy each time it was pulled out of your throat. he could cry right now.

he wanted you every way possible- he flipped you to your back, mouth instantly latching around your nipple and swirling his tongue in circles. your hands wove into his long locks, he was way overdue for a haircut but you said he looked cool one time so he never got to it. your thighs clutched against his hips, ankles crossing at his back and hands hanging onto his neck. 

“nishi-nishi-“ he couldn’t tell if you were saying his first or last name, broken cries and moans filling his ears and making his mind hazy. he wanted impossibly more of you, popping his lips off your tit to lean back and press a thumb to your throbbing clit.

he hugged your thick thighs closer to him, lifting up his shirt to feel your skin against his. you were sticky with sweat and slick, your warm hands traveling up his abdomen to his chest. he laughed into your neck, pressing long kisses and nips at your throat. he always caught you staring when he was training, even learned how to do his famous kick move. fuck, you were amazing at anything you did. 

“you’re so fucking perfect,” he huffed, kissing your jaw. “shit, i-i, i love you, i love you-“

“nishiki-senpai!” you gasped, clutching onto him tightly. his eyes screwed shut, pulling out of your tight heat and cumming all over your stomach. he panted, blood rushing to his face at the realization that he finished quicker than usual. 

“sorry, i’ll make it up-“ when he looked up to your face, you weren’t melting in euphoria or pouting at him. your head was turned to the entrance, and he groaned. a bunch of faces flashed through his head, aogori rejects, haise’s ‘friends’, maybe amon and the traitor ccg investigator. he at least didn’t want to see touka or even yomo, that would be another story.

something crashed to the floor, nishiki finally looking over. his eyes grew wider, but only a bit. he was basking in the after orgasm after the lay of his life, and staring dead into his wife’s horrified eyes wasn’t going to ruin it. she had dropped cans of coffee, blondie brand. even after all this time, all she managed was some cans of coffee he drank during college?

“nishiki-senpai, you told me-“ your eyes looked up at him, cute and worried and waiting for him to explain himself. nishiki only sighed, standing up straight and covering you with his discarded apron. he pulled up his pants and tucked himself back into his briefs. 

kimi stormed out, not saying a word or crying, sparing nishiki the theatrics. it was better that way, she was a smart woman and didn’t need some lowlife criminal ghoul as a husband. 

nishiki picked up a coffee, inspecting it. they still had the same design and everything, he’ll commend her for her efforts to be able to find these. he turned back to you, slipping on your underwear and hopping off the table. 

“want one?” he attempted a joke, a terrible one with terrible timing, he knew. he winced at the glare you shot him, his heart panged. “hey, i love you, y’know that?”

you stilled all movements, seemingly thinking about what to say. he knew whatever you would say would be right.

“human emotions are not meant for us.” 

he looked to the mess on the floor, contemplating your words. you walked through the employee only door, to the bathroom to clean up. nishiki was an intellect and dabbled in philosophy in his early days, but god he could not stop thinking about how worth it it was to finally fuck you. what you said meant one of two things, you didn’t like having sex with him and want to stop or that you were basically dissing kimi’s emotions. 

and he _knew_ it couldn’t have been the first one. nishiki shuffled to the bathroom after you.

right?


	20. jelly boobies (shigaraki pt2?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha funny title idk i’ve had this idea for a while, general shig fuckery and it’s in the ,,timeline (?) of the birthday chapter, short chapter too, get stockholmed
> 
> after rereading this it’s kinda funny like jelly quirk is funny

hours turned into days turned into unknown weeks or even months- you lost track of all time while you were with shigaraki. things could be better, you could’ve actually gotten pregnant all those times he came inside of you, he just made you jelly it away.

that was his favorite thing about you, your quirk was amazing.

“again,” shigaraki was panting like a dog out in a heatwave, hands closing and opening as they hovered over your body. shivers shocked up your spine as you forced your quirk to activate again, spreading over your chest and jelly-ing your tits. they jiggled, straight out of an over-sexualized anime and extremely arousing to the villain in front of you. shigaraki grinned, licking his lips for the nth time as he dug his hand into your green, gummy chest cavity.

you faked a little moan when his fingers breached the surface, and he got more excited. you couldn’t feel anything pleasurable, it just felt like pressure pushing through you. but you learned that it was better to make shigaraki feel like he was doing something good and get it over with quicker than just torture yourself.

“i really want to taste you,” he groaned, grinding his erection against your hip. you bit back the scowl. 

“it tastes really bad and might poison you,” your voice was weak and broken from all the screaming, crying, and _public use_ from other league members. 

“you’re not lying to me?” his thumbs poked out from the jelly to press against the exposed skin under your jelly threateningly. you nodded your head. “it’s worth it.”

you closed your eyes as he bit into what would be your right breast, taking a large chunk into his mouth and chewing grossly. he wasn’t dropping dead, so he would assume you were lying to him.

“holy shit,” shigaraki stuck out his tongue as the jelly melted and pooled to the floor. you didn’t let it come back into your body for repurposing, it was better off to congeal on the floorboards instead of back in your body. “tastes like... it’s really sweet, and a little bit of blood!” 

“w-well it has my, you know, cells and... body nutrients.” you had no clue what you were talking about.

“it’s probably so sweet because of how much of my delicious cum i pump into you!” his cock strained against his pants tighter, nearly elbow deep into your chest. he slowly pulled his hands out, licking his palms and fingers clean. gross.

“jelly your pussy this time,” you could hear the smile in his voice as he laid you on his bed and stripped you of your remaining skirt and panties. you obeyed, rolling to your side propping a leg up as he situated himself behind you. his hand raised up in the air, and you spread your quirk to envelop your ass. his hand smacked down, eyebrows raised behind the small slivers of bangs over his forehead. your ass seeped between the gaps of his fingers, sucking his palm in.

he bit his lips and rolled his eyes back as he snapped his hips in one go, balls deep into your- “i love this jelly-cunt, fuck it feels too fucking good.” he moaned, unashamed. this wasn’t too bad, you couldn’t feel anything. you probably could read a book or get some work done while shigaraki humped into the green mass between your thighs. 

his balls smacked against the gelatin, hands molding around your jello tits and folding himself to bite a mouthful. you craned your head to the wall, blinking at the lewd hentai posters he had basically glued to his walls. your eyes focused on one of the girls- made out of green slime. back to shigaraki, having fun mauling at your chest. he squished it beneath his hands like he was playing with...slime.

you tried not to frown, he was just living out a fantasy with you. he didn’t want you to join the league after all. his lips caught on the underside of your jaw, tongue sticky as he inched up to take you into his mouth. “my little fleshlight, that’s all you are,” he muttered, digging the heel of his palm into the small of your back to bury his dick deeper into your gummy walls.

his cock was clearly visible through your stomach, tearing through the thick goo with each thrust. shigaraki keened when he noticed how it even bulged out occasionally when he angled himself just right. he pushed all the way, your belly stretching out and trapping the milky cum. “heh, you’re like a built in condom, you’re no where near human anymore.” 

you rolled your eyes, which resulted in a punch through your chest. you jerked forward, heaving. your head dropped back into the pillows, breathing heavily. shigaraki hummed, pleased with himself as he struggled to pull out of your unyielding cunt. it milked his cock of every drop, but disappearing and seemingly absorbing into your body.

he originally thought you would be good stress relief- and you were- to experiment on and dig his hands in whenever he needed to feel another person. but this version of you now- beaten into submission and near catatonic- how he loved to be the sole cause. sure, dabi and twice helped out on the rare occasion, but it was all his idea. he scouted your cute face and interesting quirk from the sports festival. another life to destroy, it would only aide his power further.

and it totally didn’t have to do with how your quirk reminded him of the hentai slime girl on his wall and the limitless scenarios he could put you in to satisfy his fantasies.


	21. reunion (dabi+shoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incest so if u don’t like that don’t read! if u think the todoroki family isn’t a huge cycle of abuse ur very wrong
> 
> more dabi centered and maybe underage (def younger than the both of them) also dabi/touya isn’t explicitly stated to be a villain perse but he has been gone for a while (he’s referred as touya throughout the chapter but i just put dabi for the title lol)

shoto called you earlier that day with exciting news, he was coming home tonight, and with a surprise! it has been a while since you’ve been able to see him, or any of your siblings for that matter, but you were still waiting happily for your brother to come home.

“nii-chan!” you threw yourself onto shoto, burying your face into his chest. you missed the distinct feeling of hot and cold on either side of your brothers body, a comforting feeling. natsuo and fuyumi were always cold, and your father...

shoto ruffled the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you tighter. you looked up to him with a big grin.

“what’s the surprise?!” you couldn’t contain your excitement, bouncing on your toes and nearly knocking him over. he laughed, prying himself away from you and going outside for a second.

your heart stopped when he brought in another man, he was much taller and had scars on his body-

“touya...nii?” you whispered, in pure disbelief.

“told you she wouldn’t forget me.” he scoffed, elbowing shoto. so it was him! you gave him the same treatment as shoto, wrapping your legs around him as the tears started flowing. his warm fingers wiped them away as they fell, small smile splayed on his lips.

“touya-nii,” you sniffed. “you look so weird.” he frowned at your comment, pushing you away by placing his hand on your head.

suddenly hands were at your hips, it was shoto. the blood in your body rushed to your cheeks when he pulled you flush against your body. “shoto... not in front of t-touya...” you whimpered pathetically, looking to your older brother. he didn’t look disgusted that shoto was feeling you up, in fact, he looked... 

“so you’ve been doing proper training with y/n, huh shoto?” touya ran his tongue along his teeth, upper lip curling into a grin. shoto placed a gentle kiss to your jaw, humming in response. 

touya closed the front door with his foot, rushing to kick off his shoes and close in on you. his hands were immediately on you, everywhere he could touch. you gasped when he squeezed your chest, an excited laugh bubbling from his chest.

“i’ve missed my little sister _so much,_ “ your eyes fluttered closed and mouth open in soft ‘o’ as shoto kissed down your neck. touya leaned down to capture your awaiting mouth into a kiss, the texture was weird and strange and nothing like shoto. you wanted to cry again thinking about why his skin was like that.

touya’s tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring every inch from the roof of your mouth to sliding across your teeth. he sucked your bottom lip as he parted away, pink muscle against yours as you both panted for air. he laughed again, ripping you away from shoto and lifting you up. his hands rested under your ass as he hauled you through the house and to your room. he admired it for a moment as he set you down on your bed, smiling fondly.

“did you miss me too, y/n?” you nodded at touya’s question, squeezing your thighs together as you squirmed under his gaze. he stepped towards you, standing directly in front of you. “how much?”

your hands latched onto his belt, tugging at them. his hand cupped the side of your face. “i-i’ve missed you so much, touya-nii.”

shoto stepped out of his pants and took off his shirt, crawling behind you. his hands held your shoulders, one hot and one cool. his breath fanned over your ear, chin resting on the junction of your neck and shoulder.

“how about we show nii-chan just how much we’ve missed him?” shoto mused, running his hands slowly up down your arms. he lifted your shirt off, revealing your lack of a bra. touya whistled, groping one of your tits and running a thumb over the hardened nipple.

“not so little anymore, huh y/n?” touya smirked, and you couldn’t fend off the bashful smile or shy bunch of your shoulders to try and cover up. you undid the belt and zipper to touya’s pants, noticing how much of a style change he’s had over the years.

the black jeans dropped to his ankles, straining erection tenting his boxers. shoto’s hand was on top of yours, guiding you to rub over touya’s clothed hard-on. his head tilted back, sighing through closed lips.

shoto’s dick pressed against your back, ever so slightly grinding against you as he pulled down your brother’s underwear, cock springing out and tapping against his stomach. your eyes widened at the sight of piercings running down the length.

shoto’s hand on yours again, wrapping around the base of touya’s cock and slowly sliding up. you felt your hand rub against the piercings, eyes flicking up to survey your brothers reaction.

“doesn’t hurt,” he put a hand on your head, mouth falling open and one of his eyes closing. “ _fuck._ keep doing that you two...”

touya was long enough for your hand plus shoto’s hand to fit, working him up with a double handjob of sorts. at first shoto’s hand was right under yours, following the jerking motion of your fist. but soon the pace changed to when your hand went up, shoto went down. your palm squeezed around the tip of touya’s cock, beads of precum seeping out the slit and effectively slicking him up. when the bottom of your hand met shoto’s knuckles it made a lewd _schlick_ noise.

“fuck, fuck i’m close,” touya pulled your head closer. shoto withdrew his hand, allowing you to place your plush lips around the tip and swirl your tongue around. it was how shoto liked it, but you weren’t so sure how touya liked things...

another hand on your head, pushing you forward to take more of touya’s long cock. 

“he likes when you take all of him.” shoto whispered in your ear, placing a kiss on the back of your head. touya chuckled, playing with the ends of your hair. 

“glad you remember, shoto.” touya’s piercings rubbed the inside of your throat as his length slid down, another strange feeling. you bobbed your head, closing your eyes and focusing on breathing. a bit of a challenge, feeling shoto’s fingers pull down your house shorts and squeezing your ass. 

touya rolled his hips into your mouth, leaning back and tilting your head up to look at him. “look at you, taking your big brothers cock so well. i’m proud.”

you moaned, hips twitching as shoto prodded a finger into your heat. your arms shook as you held yourself up, wanting nothing more to let your head fall into the sheets and let shoto work you open. touya held you up by your hair, gazing deep into your matching blue eyes like he was ready to eat the best meal of his life.

another murmur behind you, and you reached up cup your older brother’s balls in your hand. his eyebrows shot up and grip on your hair tightened as you rolled then around in your hand. touya sloppily thrusted a few more times in and out your throat before pulling out and cumming on your tongue, letting out a long and deep groan.

you happily swallowed your big brothers load, smiling shyly when you licked your lips clean. shoto pressed his fingers deeper into you, knocking against your g-spot directly. your back arched, hands clutching at the sheets until your knuckles were white.

touya crawled onto the bed as well, sitting himself next to his younger brother and running a hot hand over your ass, giving it a smack. you moaned, thighs shaking. 

“let me help,” touya have a quick kiss to shoto’s cheek, giggling like a child as a new intrusion pushed past your hole. touya’s fingers were long and thin, and littered with rings. he tossed one to you. “keep it, yeah? little gift from me.” he winked.

you couldn’t contain the grin on your quivering lips, slipping it on your ring finger. 

you mewled as your brothers fingered you open, alternating each push of their digits and one of them rubbing circles into your clit. you whimpered when they pulled out.

touya eased his cock into you, the stretch making you crumble to a heap on the bed. back arched and hips held up, touya bottomed out inside you. he was filling you up perfectly, thumbs rubbing into your lower back comfortingly. the rest of his fingers were snug around your hips, giving a quick and shallow thrust.

“such a tight little cunt, does it feel good baby?” 

“yes! touya-nii f-feels so good!” a moan ripped through your throat, wiggling your hips around in a silent plead for your brother to just fuck you in the mattress. touya slammed into you, grunting with each piston of his hips. his dick churned up your insides, the head kissing your cervix blissfully. his cock felt ribbed because of the ladder of piercings, dragging against your walls and adding a new notch of pleasure.

you craned your head to peek at your brothers, biting your lip when you saw that they were making out- heavy breathing and tongues down each other’s throats. you thought about how shoto seemed to know everything about touya, though he’s been gone for so long... you guessed it ran in the family.

touya’s icy eyes caught yours, smirking against shoto’s lips. you had the nerve to feel ashamed that you were caught staring, as if your brother wasn’t balls deep into your pussy. 

“stop humping me like a dog and just let _our little sister_ help you out.” touya pushed the other male away, clearly he didn’t share any shame about the situation. shoto whined, shuffling next to you. his dick was in his hands, rock hard and begging for release. you opened your mouth eagerly, sucking on shoto’s cock happily. 

touya continued to rail you as shoto thrusted shallowly into your mouth, dick twitching against your tongue. you could tell he was already close, swirling your tongue around and lapping at the underside of his cock, where that prominent vein was. touya’s hand slid down your tummy to rub your clit, edging your closer as well.

“you’re taking us so well, baby. doing so good for your brothers, you like when your brothers _fuck_ you?” touya cooed, and you hummed loudly, short of screaming out a slew of curses and ‘yes’s.

shoto was first to cum, shooting all over your face, thrusting into nothing. then you, eyes rolling back and wrist going limp around your brother’s dick, hips bucking and crying into the sheets from the overstimulation of touya _still_ pumping his cock into your cunny.

touya pulled out, jerking himself off and cumming down your back. he shuddered through his high, moaning through clenched teeth. he collapsed on top of you, heaving into your back. shoto fell to his back, chest rising and falling quickly as well.

touya kissed your cheek, giving a little lick. 

“since our cute little sister loves to watch, you wanna see me fuck shoto stupid?” touya chuckled, shoto instantly sitting up straight, cheeks flushed red. you glanced away in thought, puckering your lips. touya laughed again, kissing you all over your face.


	22. shadow clones (naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHEATING+shadow clone sex, the scenario is like a cheesy porno, occasional hinata slander LMAO 
> 
> why have i seen like no fics about naruto using his shadow clones???? hello???? my birthday is tmrw so kinda self indulgent😫 naruto x nearly everyone

you skipped up the steps to the hokages office, humming to yourself and greeting shikamaru at the door. he raised an eyebrow at your presence, glancing back and forth from you to the door. 

“you sure come here often, y/n.” he sighed, flicking the lighter in his fingers. you side eyed him.

“anbu duties, shikamaru. don’t worry.” you flashed him a smile. he didn’t look too convinced, and you doubt he would be further persuaded at the sight of the hokage himself welcoming you in and wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

naruto seemed giddy, signature grin stretching ear to ear as he practically shoved you into his office. if he wasn’t your superior (by a lot of rankings) you would’ve socked him in the face for being so obvious.

the over-excitement was understood when you walked in, seeing another naruto sitting in his chair, looking exhausted. so this one was a clone- and there was another one sitting at his desk. you stifled a laugh, covering it up with a cough to signal you arrived.

“ah, y/n-chan,” he whined, reminiscent of his voice when you two were much younger. naruto was still childish even though he had two kids and a wife at home- childish meaning he likes to _mess around_ with a small group of his friends. “you gotta help me!”

“help?” you sighed.

“my shadow clones won’t go away.” he planted his chin on the table, pouting.

“and what am i supposed to do?” you huffed, arms crossed over your chest.

“this happened when i was younger... we gotta tire them out, you know!” 

“tire them out?” you smiled at the thought of some extra training with _the_ hokage, and not fooling around.

you were wrong; currently bent over naruto’s desk and getting railed by the first clone. the original uzumaki sat in his chair still, watching with keen pale blue eyes as you tried to maintain your composure. he smirked as small moans started to escape your mouth, eyebrows pinching tightly and sweat beading down your forehead. 

there was still one more clone to go through- at least in the room.

“n-nah-naruto!” you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, eyelids closing as your eyes rolled back. the clone pressed your face into the desk, his hand still clutches tightly at your hip.

“having fun, y/n-chan?” real-naruto hummed, pushing stray hairs away from your face. you clenched your teeth, staring at him with a scowl.

“i hope hinata uses her byakugan and- _ahhn~_ ”your defiance was cut short as the other clone went under you, lapping at your clit while the other one fucked you roughly. he held your thighs open with warm hands, drooling all over your cunt.

you peered down between your arms, tits rocking with the force of the clone’s thrusts, seeing the other one caressing his copy and you could tell that he wasn’t just working on you under there.

you looked up to naruto again, and he shrugged, chuckling sheepishly. “what? it’s my body.”

you groaned, bouncing your ass back against the males hips, trying to speed up the process. could shadow clones cum? do they just moan a bit then poof away? one way to find out, you guessed.

“oh, boruto finally passed a test, look at this y/n!” naruto shoved a few papers into your face, marked at the top with his son’s name. did this man hold no shame? he made a few more marks and signatures to some more paperwork, slamming his pen down when he was done and standing up.

you eyed the bulge in his orange pants as he swung off his hokage cloak, watching his strong hands slide down his chest to his stomach, fingers running underneath the waistband.

“you look so hot like that, y/n.” he said lowly, evoking a whine out of you. the clone underneath you gave a harsh suck to your clit, bringing you on your toes. the one dicking you down picked your hips up further and drilled into you impossibly harder, naruto’s identical cock nudging against your cervix.

“fuck you’re so hot. i want to be in your pretty little mouth.”

you were in a daze, lost within the three naruto’s around you. he held your jaw gently, and you obediently let your jaw fall open to get filled. naruto held your head as he thrusted straight down your throat, not even a gag sounding from you- you were good at this. his head fell back as he groaned, sounding almost like a relieved cry.

the one stuffed in your cunt suddenly poofed with a shout, feeling the clouds lift off your ass. before you could complain from the loss, the one under you slithered from his spot and started to eat you out hungrily. you moaned around naruto’s cock, looking up at him with an absolutely fucked out expression. fuck hinata!

you didn’t know where that came from-

the remaining clone’s tongue licked flat against your pussy, curling around your throbbing clit before delving into your folds. he rubbed the pads of his fingers against you in quick, almost inhumanly quick, circles and even side to side. you felt the tension in your stomach get tighter and tighter, clamping around his tongue as you desperately tried to focus on serving the hokage in your mouth.

you came- cumming all over the clone’s face and legs nearly giving out. yet you held yourself up with breath strength- you were an anbu, this was nothing.

you didn’t know if that one poofed or not, too busy being lifted up in strong arms and sprawled across the hokage’s desk. you grabbed the edges of the desk as naruto pressed into your twitching cunt, hand easing the arch of your back. his palm was rough yet comforting, reminding you of all the years of struggles and fighting naruto has been through.

“oh my _fuuuuckkk_!” you rasped, clawing at his broad shoulders as his hips pistoned into your guts. after the back shots from his clone and the heavenly tongue of the other one and now sharing an intimate position like this one? _fuck_ hinata.

“love you, so much, so fucking good for me,” naruto grunted into your neck, pressing deep kisses and sucking at the skin. your fingers wove through his short blonde hair- god you hated this hair- and rolled your hips against him. if you were anyone else you’d be star struck over his words, but you already knew he loved you. just like all his other friends and family and fellow villagers. like he loved hinata, or sasuke and sakura, the kazekage- you.

more swears and begs for more dick spilled from your mouth, foreheads pressed against each other and exchanging spit from hot kisses.

“i wanna cum in this tight cunt, you gonna let me, y/n? let me fill you up?” he growled, pulling off his jacket and throwing it behind him. you nearly came from the sight alone- flexing abs and bulging arm muscles, even a few veins in his arms. it should be illegal for a father of two in his 30s to look that fucking good.

“yes- yes naruto,” you grabbed his face, his big hands grabbing your tits and squeezing. “i want it- i want your hot cum inside me, do it, do it, _doitdoitdoitgivemeyourfuckingkid_!”

you cried out when naruto pushed your legs back and gave a final deep and hard thrust into your sopping cunt, filling up your womb with his seed. he bit down on your shoulder, growling like an animal. your thoughts flooded with the thought of letting him fuck you while kurama was in control- somehow.

another orgasm racked through your body with a scream, legs twitching in the air and thighs shaking under the weight of konoha’s greatest hero. naruto’s hips bucked, pushing you across the desk ever so slightly as he emptied his balls into you. mouth agape and tears streaking down your temples, you let your arms slowly fall down his strong arms and dangle off the desk. 

“naru- i luhh- i luv you, naruuutooo,” your voice was whiny and weak, head lolling to the side and chest heaving. fucked out of your _mind_.

///

when you finally came to, naruto greeted you again with a big hug. you were scared it was another clone, but he assured you he was the real one. he gave you some water and offered to take you out to eat, which you declined.

“thank you for helping me out!” he grinned, helping you off the table and fetching your scattered clothes. he helped you get dressed, soothing your aching muscles with an occasional apology and kiss to your skin.

“it’s no problem,” you smiled. “i’ll be expecting a pay raise straight to my account then?”

“...you know, sasuke should be returning to the village, and i did say i owed him some of my time so i’ll be heading out right now.” naruto said quickly, patting your head and beelining for the door.

“that’s so funny, i had a lunch date with hinata and sakura later today too!” you called out after him, giggling when the heavy stomps of his feet suddenly halted.


	23. hehe not a chapter

hehe hello everyone just wanted to make a little mini update thing (an...authors note if you will) since i feel it’s been a while since i’ve written something! i’ve been in a huge writers block with like 4 drafts and like 3 drafts for this work and i’ve just really been unable to work on them and make them good enough. idk if it’s school or just general unmotivation or the amount of unfinished things i feel like i should finish but i really want to be consistent :(

sooooo... if u guys would like to comment which one of these you’d prefer more...

kakashi + yamato stuck in a wall

dabi/shoto pt2

ukai (haikyuu) student/teacher shit

(this one is already steady in the works but) league gang bang 

or even drop a request! all i ask is plz try to stick to the fandoms already tagged but i have obviously watched other animes so i guess try ur luck lol 

i’m very obviously fine with like any kink/scenario lol i want shigaraki to pee on me

(speaking of shigaraki those 4 separate drafts are all of him because i don’t feel right putting him in here)


	24. brotherly love (dabi/shoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol pt2 to reunion or whatever tf i titled that chapter 
> 
> gay ass brothers and ur secret want to be appreciated by ur big owder bwother

“i actually... do wanna see you do that, touya-nii...” your pupils were blown wide, already imagining shoto writhing under touya’s touches, the unspeakable things you wanted your brothers to do, now completely offered right in front of you.

touya rolled off your back, allowing you to breathe properly. he sat at the edge of the bed, rummaging around in the pockets of his pants until he finally pulled out a pack of cigarettes. you and shoto both visibly cringed.

touya lit it with a finger flame, taking a long drag and turning his head to blow it on his younger siblings. he smirked at the nearly identical pouting faces, a flicker of fondness touching his heart briefly. his little sister and brother, naked in front of him and waiting. yeah, he’d show them just how their big bro can take care of them...

“touya, you shouldn’t smoke in the house.” shoto reached a hand up to pluck the cigarette out of his lips, but touya was quicker. the smoke was in between his fingers, aimed towards shoto.

he slowly opened his mouth, loosening his jaw and stuck his tongue out. touya ashed the cig on the floor before pressing it against shoto’s tongue, barely flinching. your eyes were impossibly wide, he pressed the cigarette until it was crumpled up and then threw it to the floor. 

“dad would be pissed, if he knew what we were up to.” touya wiped off shoto’s muscle with a thumb, only for shoto to close his lips around the digit and start suckling. you wanted to tell touya that it was close to impossible that your father didn’t know what happened within the walls of his own house, as if he didn’t fuel the fire years ago. 

too busy watching shoto suck on dabi’s fingers.

and soon it turned to shoto kneeling on the bed, touya’s cock stuffed down his throat. yet again, not a single trace of discomfort on shoto’s face, his hand gingerly stroking his own cock as he moaned around his brother. 

you wondered at what age touya started with shoto, if he did it as young as you were when shoto first pulled you into his room and locked the door. if it was innocent exploration, if things were different back before you could remember. or if touya was ruthless and angry, taking it out on his precious little brother and ruining him.

“that’s right shoto, you know what to do...” touya groaned, fingers on the top of half red half white head of hair to hold steady as he rocked his hips into shoto’s mouth. his fingers moved down to tug at the short locks, pulling out and sliding his fist over his length.

shoto closed his eyes as touya came on his face, over the scar and dripping through his eyelashes. he sucked the last few drops from the tip, licking him clean. your hand slid down under your body to press against your swollen clit.

“wanna finger him open, y/n? or you too busy touching yourself?” touya grinned evilly towards you, already knuckle deep into your brother. you shook your head, watching each small reaction of pleasure on shoto’s face. how his ass would perk up and his hands clutched the sheets tighter when touya moved his hand a certain way. 

“on your back y/n, show your nii-chan’s how you play with yourself.” you listened to touya, rolling to your back and sprawling yourself out more. you pressed a finger into yourself in time with touya, unable to tear your eyes from the sight of shoto burying his face into the dirtied sheets, muffling a loud moan.

“ _fuck meeee, touya-nii!_ ” you both heard him sob into the bed, sick expression mirrored on your faces. 

“yeah yeah, princess. i’ll fuck you real good,” your heart skipped a beat. shoto called you princess. “gonna make you cum just from my cock too- your brothers cock, you like that princess?” 

each cant of touya’s hips came another muffled smothered moan from shoto. his hands tugged his hair again, pulling his head up. “look at your little sister, tell her how much you love me.”

“y-y/n,” tears stained shoto’s reddened cheeks, mouth agape and eyebrows creased. “i-i love touya, i love touya so much...”

“what do you love about me?” touya growled, leaning into his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“i love touya-nii’s dick! i love when my big brother f-fucks me! _ohhh fuckk-uhhh~_ ” 

touya held him up by the throat now, fucking shoto deep into the mattress. drool dribbled down his chin, eyes rolling into the back of his head only to be screwed shut.

“got some competition, y/n.” touya held his brothers head close to him, staring you down as he slammed his hips into your brother. unintelligible nonsense spilled out his mouth about how much he _loves_ his big brother, and your fingers flicked faster and faster.

you never had a lot of experience with touya, he left when you were still young and impressionable. you never forgot the parting kiss he gave you and shoto. you never forgot the look on your brothers face, it clearly meant something else to him.

you crawled over and touya stood up enough to face you, kissing you feverishly. your lip caught on one of the staples connecting to his, still undeterred from making out with your eldest brother. your hands ran through his sweaty hair, gripping onto it tightly and not wanting to let go, not again.

shoto’s arm wrapped around your thigh, whining for your attention as well. even when he was being so wonderfully indulged by touya, he wanted you too.

touya pressed deeper into your mouth with a grunt, nearly knocking you over. his thighs tensed and his hips were flush against shoto’s ass, twitching as he came again, painting shoto’s insides with his cum. 

shoto hiccuped and sniffed, groaning as touya pulled out and spread his ass to watch his cum slip out. 

“still nice and tight for me, shoto, i need another cig after that...” touya looked around the bed for another hit, but you were prepared. up on your knees, you pressed a cigarette to your _big big_ brother’s half stitched lips, raising his hand and swiping his thumb over the open part, lighting it for him. 

touya eyed you wildly as he took a long drag, kicking his feet over shoto’s back and exhausted body, laying against the headboard. you snuggled up to his side, looking up to him innocently. he half expected you to naively ask what he was doing, what the thing in his mouth was, but you weren’t some little kid.

he blew the smoke onto your face, hugging you closer. you closed your eyes, wincing and trying to hold back the coughs. you remembered how shoto didn’t even bat a pretty eyelash earlier, feeling inferior. touya liked shoto more than you, he-

“you would’ve been my favorite, i think.” he chuckled, rubbing a warm thumb across your cheek.

“really?” you whispered, wiggling your hips around under you. he nodded.

“you wanna be my favorite? all you gotta do is...” he leaned down to your ear, whispering in a hushed tone. you glanced to shoto, wavering smile on your face. fucked out, stupid and dumb, only touya could do that to him. could you live up to shoto, could you take his place?

anything for touya-nii, as long as he stays, as long as your by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is writing smut is so exhausting. i want to update more bc i have so many things planned but whenever i start something it’s so hard to continue it and make it, everything seems like dick suck eat out fuck fuck cum idk if i lack the vocab or general writing skills or maybe it’s my adhd acting up but FUCK i just cannot write and finish on time idk how i did like a month or two ago but i’m trying very hard but hopefully u guys can wake up to some nice dabisho 👍


	25. wood style (kakashi+yamato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck in wall by the hottest men on the planet, it’s kinda kinda dubious at the beginning only because they’re weird but i promise it’s not noncon (but like... it’s stuck in a wall) sorry it's kinda rushed its been sitting unfinished for more than a week and i just want it done :p i might make an alternate scenario bc i didn't really like this one

you were out training with yamato and kakashi per their request, sparring and refining new jutsus. the former foundation member’s wood style was new to you and you wanted as much experience to fight back a special jutsu- but it proved to be a much more difficult task than you anticipated.

“ugh.” you groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that day, wrapped up in thick rectangular vines of yamato’s wood style. your arms awkwardly jutted out and your legs were squeezing together uncomfortably. he quickly apologized, releasing you.

kakashi watched from under the tree he was sitting at, raising his eyebrows at how much you were unwilling to give up.

with another shout, as soon as your feet hit the ground you ran at your wide open partner- only to be caught in a a giant wall, clamping around your waist and making your breath cut short. you hung your head in defeat, whining.

yamato only sighed, shaking his head as he told you exactly where you went wrong. you kicked your legs behind you, letting your kunai clatter to the ground.

kakashi got up from he relaxation, circling around the large slab of wood that restrained you, shooting a look to his junior. 

“your skirt is caught, y/n.” kakashi was directly behind you, his finger trailing down the intricate carvings and swirls on the wood. he silently admired your perked up ass, small smile under his mask as you wiggled around. your feet barely reached the ground, yamato did a good job.

“k-kakashi!” the copy-ninja let the palms of his hand slide across your hips and squeezed his finger tips through the small gap remaining around your waist. he pulled out the fabric that was stuck in the hole with you, flattening it out nicely, patting the small of your back when he was done.

“why the face, y/n?” yamato clenched his hands together harder, your restraint becoming tighter around your body. yamato watched your expression closely, eyebrows scrunched together and pink dusting your cheeks. when you looked up at him, you finally noticed something lingering behind his usual blank eyes. “would you like me to let go?”

kakashi’s hand on your ass again, pulling down your shorts and snapping them against your thigh. yamato was standing much closer to you- crotch right in front of your face. you shook your head, eyes fluttering closed when kakashi’s gloved fingertips traced circles into your exposed skin.

your eyes shot open when you felt kakashi press against you, gasping when you felt how hard he was through his pants. he sat you on his thigh, knee pressed to your stomach, and lifted you up until your toes couldn’t touch the ground. 

“k-kakashi!” you sputtered, reaching out to grab onto yamato’s belt, looking up at him. he was visibly hard too, looking down at your darkly. your thighs squeezed around the man’s leg behind you, hearing his laugh through the wall.

you pulled yamato closer, pinching his zipper and slowly pulling it down. he hummed, holding your head against his firm stomach, his pants bunching at his knees. yamato wore simple dark gray briefs, his dick perfectly outlined through the fabric.

your mouth fell open, gasping when kakashi pulled your shorts and panties down, spreading your ass and- ultimately- folds apart. not being able to see what kakashi was doing to you increased the stimulation tenfold, each of the teacher’s touches sending small shocks. you buried your face into yamato’s abdomen with a moan when you felt something warm and _wet_ connect to your already dripping pussy.

“ _ohh, kakashi..._ ” a soft moan escaped your lips as he ate you out from behind. yamato’s hand fell on the top of your head, urging your attention back to the straining erection, tenting his underwear with a small wet spot. your lips wrapped around the tip, swirling your tongue around on the fabric. yamato groaned when you finally freed his cock, slapping against your chin only to be taken into your mouth.

even while getting his dick sucked, yamato still focused on making sure the wall stayed up and held you tightly. you slurped along his length lewdly, the tip of your tongue nearly curling at your chin as you lapped at the underside of his cock. yamato was a man of very, _very_ little words, so every quiet little " _fuck, that's it y/n,_ " and " _take it deeper_ " along with his grunts made your heart pick up pace and want to please him even more. you wanted to take care of both teachers- anbu who left their work to devote so much time to train their students. 

"such a pretty pussy..." kakashi's fingers prodded inside of you, scissoring your walls open to accommodate his girth- and length- without too much pain. kakashi's digits moved expertly, fingertips curling up into the spongy spot that made you stand on your toes. you wanted so desperately to hear kakashi praise you too, to say how well you were able to take his fingers and how you could take his big dick next. the loud moan you heard behind you when he started to press the head past your slit was enough, shivers racking down your spine as you took a moment to adjust to the intrusion. yamato was a patient man, but he couldn't help whining and rubbing his dick against your cheek as he waited for his senpai to comfortably fuck you.

your upper body jolted forward with each of the kakashi's thrusts, holding your ass and squeezing the flesh in his fingers. yamato eased his cock back into your wet mouth, inching down your throat and drinking in your muffled moans that sent vibrations through his crotch. you bent your legs at the knees, wrapping your ankles around kakashi and trying your best to bounce back onto his cock. 

"shit- i can't hold it much longer!" yamato gasped, ramming his dick down your throat, causing you to gag. his hands slowly started to unclench, the wall becoming a bit looser around you. your hands trailed up from yamato's thighs to his arms, holding his hands between yours and squeezing tight, pouring a bit of your chakra into him. you wouldn't let this experience end so soon. tears pricked the corner of your eyes, the man in front of you burying himself to the hilt down your throat. pulling out, milky white strands of spit and cum connected to your tongue, giving out final spurts across your face. 

you could tell kakashi was at his limit too, his pace becoming unsteady and more erratic, fingers gripping into your hips enough to leave bruises. your aching jaw fell open, eyes rolling in the back of your head as his gloved fingers started to quickly flick your clit. you held kakashi tighter with your legs, trying to hold him still as he slammed his cock against your cervix. you collapsed, arms limp and dangling when kakashi finally blew his load deep into your womb. the heat spread all across your insides and stuffed you full, pussy gushing as kakashi gave a few weak thrusts, letting your fluttering walls milk him for every last drop. 

the wall slowly started to descend, both men diving to catch you before you fell to the ground. yamato chuckled nervously, looking up to kakashi.

"i didn't think your idea would have worked out so easily, senpai."

"next time, we should do it without the wall and in such a... public setting. what do you think, y/n-chan?" kakashi cooed into your ear, picking your weak body up, rubbing your sides soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamato deserves some head for carrying team 7! someone get that mans dick sucked! kakashi too i guess


	26. headcanons/drabbles (shigaraki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying out a new way of writing/formatting, i think whats tiring me out is feeling like i have to write a LOT for something to be considered finished/good enough to post... feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated!! this one is a bit short because im not so full of ideas rn, but i wanted to put out a kind of preview to see if you guys would be interested in stuff like this!
> 
> also sorry for always updating at the LATEST of nights. never have i posted before 11 pm.
> 
> general shig warnings, mentions of noncon/underage, PISS. LOL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a tumblr! idk what im gonna do with it yet, but check it out if u want, interact with me! @degenrcy

if youve read my other works, you know already that i have (at least) 2 ways of writing shigaraki-

-a nasty, disgusting depraved (incel) freak who preys on people (usually high school girls) and always gets what he wants.  
-he's real smart, he knows exactly what those 'secret' little glances to him really mean.  
-he knows that your little whimpers of protests and 'no's' don't _actually_ mean no, you just need a little more encouragement. who wouldn't want to fuck the league's leader?  
-fingers around your throat is so cliche, he much rather have his ring and middle finger inside of your tight cunt, remaining index and pinky slipping in the curve of your ass, between your thighs. -he loves the dread on your face when his thumb starts _slowly_ heading towards your clit, because the thought of his quirk activating from the inside of you and slowly spreading through your body was not worth the pleasure of him finally giving you some release.  
-non con god.  
-recruitment tactics or just for his general debauchery, shigaraki does _not_ like listening to others. you'll learn to obey everything he orders.  
-likes to ruin your spirits, to crush all remaining hope. maybe he pisses all over your pretty little face to show you how little he truly cares, fake promises-  
- _"promise i won't cum inside- all you gotta do is tell the camera how much you love villain cock, come on."_  
he cums inside.  
-goes through your phone and picks a random classmate to send the video of you choking on his dick to, just for fun.

or a submissive tomura, with occasional delusions and obsessive rambling about how you're all his.  
-stupid pain slut. omg ive never used that word b4... but he's willing to take anything you give him, because of the lack of affection he gets. he thinks everything you do is just for him, no matter what it is.  
-he loves when you record him to show to your friends, he gets so happy that you were so willing to show him off to others.  
-or if you're not so dominating, he's still just as obsessed with you. how someone could be so nice to him, it reminds him of... _mommy_.  
-MOMMY KINK!!!  
-i dont see this kind of shig to fit with a more canon shig, usually with a no quirks au/modern highschool au or something. but who knows.  
-after a particularly rough mission, he goes to you expecting comfort, and you're more than happy to give it to him. running your fingers through his hair, making him a healthy snack, soft kisses down his neck and chest and to his knuckles, a gentle handjob to destress him.  
-who knew the all fearful leader cuddled up to his girlfriend's chest, rutting his hips on her thighs as she praises how well he handled that meeting today.

ahhhh shigaraki i love you. *kisses him*


	27. not a chapter sad face

hiiiii everyone ^^ firstly i want to say thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks and views and everything! i appreciate every interaction with my whole heart <3333

sad news but i’m taking a bit of a hiatus for this work ;; recently fucked myself over with new found hyperfixations that i can’t seem to shake off (as stated before shigaraki tomura.) and i don’t want to put out half assed chapters, even though i have so many ideas, yet so little motivation u.u

(if ur here from the naruto tags just know i’m almost done with shipuden so expect more dilf hokage naruto)

otherwise i’ll just promote my other shigaraki works... also follow my tumblr! (@degenercy) i have fun there by myself LMAO (let’s be friends)

thank you again for all the support! *cums all over your face*


End file.
